Avatar Una Historia complemento
by lupita leal
Summary: Esta historia es complemento de la anterior
1. Chapter 1

Hola Disculpen pero soy nueva en esto si dije es un capitulo largo y aquí vamos: Avatar el Último Maestro Aire no me pertenece. (TERMINASION DEL CAPITULO 7).

-Pero como ¿Por qué?-Dice Sokka.

-Este Hahn está loco, pero de Poder, el Rey Arnock le propuso que encontrara una Buena y Digna Esposa y el Primer Hijo lo convertiría en Príncipe del Toda la Tribu Agua del Norte y al morir el se convertiría en Rey.

-Si pero ¿Por qué? .Katara .-le digo al Maestro Pakku.

-Aang piensa, Katara a pesar que fue mi Pupila, tuvo la Obligación de Entrenarte y aparte es hija del Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur, es digan para cualquiera.

-Si claro es digna pero ella es mi novia y yo la amo por ser ella, no por ser hija de Hackoda.- Le digo al Maestro Pakku.

-Si Aang lo sabemos pero muchos no.-Me vuelve a decir Maestro Pakku.

.Y bueno en donde esta mi hermana.-Le dice Sokka.

Yo creo que encerrada en su habitación, desde que salimos de la Tribu del Agua del Norte, no ha querido hablar con nadie.- Nos dice Maestro Pakku.

-Perfecto iré a buscarla.-Le digo.

-Yo voy contigo.-Me dice Sokka.

-Llegamos a su habitación tocamos, pero ella no nos abre.

-Le digo kATARA, KATARA, habremos por favor.

-Ella no responde.-Me dice Sokka.

-Katara, katara mi amor por favor ábreme, quiero verte, quiero platicar contigo, por favor.- Ella no me contesta ni me abre.- De repente.

-Aang por favor vete no quiero hablarte, ni verte. .-Me dice.

- Pero se le oye la voz como si está llorando, nuevamente le digo por favor, amor ábreme quiero estar contigo, déjame entrar.

-En eso ella me grita, NO Aang te dije que no quiero verte.

-Suspiro.

-Entonces me dice Sokka vámonos Aang, quizás mañana si quiera hablar.

-No, tengo que hablar con ella, quiero decirle que la amo, y lo que paso solamente ha sido culpa mia.-Me acuerdo que muchas veces me metía en su habitación por la ventana para que Sokka no nos pudiera molestar, voy directo a su ventana entro en su habitación, esta oscura y veo a Katara sentada en el piso con las rodillas en el pecho con el pensamiento ido, trato de acercarme, para no asustarla, me acerco le susurro katara, katara, amor en eso ella voltea a verme y se asombra y agacha la cabeza y empieza a llorar.

-Aang, por favor vete ya no soy digna de ti.-Me dice.

-No Katara eres más digna que nadie, le digo.

- Lo es todo, el Maestro Pakku me lo explico.

Pero Aang yo, yo.-Me dice.

-Nada Katara yo te amo, por favor déjame estar contigo mi vida.

**COMENTARIOS:**


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar Una Historia Parte 3 Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Aire no me Pertenece. CAPITULO 8:

-Y ella llora.

-Yo la abrazo fuerte.

-Ella acepta mi abrazo, ya amor perdóname todo lo que pasaste es por mi culpa.-Le digo.

-Aang .

-Ella me mira con esos hermosos ojos que al verla llorar me parte el alma.

-Aang me dice suspirando.

-Katara, Katara le digo dulcemente y la beso en sus hermosos ojos.-Y Ella agacha mas la cabeza.

-Que te dijeron.-Me dice.

-No te preocupes ya lo sé todo, el Maestro Pakku me lo dijo todo.

-Y mi Padre.

-El está furioso y lo entiendo.

-Aang te juro que yo no hice nada o propicie algo.

-Katara no tienes que jurarme nada yo te creo mi amor.

-Aang.- Me dice suspirando.

-Mañana parto con mi Padre a la tribu, quiero estar una temporada con el.-Me dice.

-Si cariño está bien, te entiendo y te comprendo, no pasa nada si estas una temporada con tu Padre.-Ella me mira.-Yo le sonrió.-Se queda dormida en mis brazos al cargo y la llevo a la cama, me recuesto a su lado, no quiero dejarla, no quiero apartarme de ella y caigo junto con ella al sueño.-**CAMINO NO SE EN DONDE ESTOY, VOY CAMINANDO HAY MUCHAS NUBES Y DE REPENTE LAS NUBES EMPIEZAN A DESENDER Y QUE ES LO QUE VEO, MUCHOS BISOTES CIELO Y VARIOS LEMURES ME EMOCIONO, SIGO CAMINADO Y ME DETENGO, ES EL LUGAR DONDE ENCONTRE JUNTO CON KATARA LA MANADA DE BISONTES, SI ESTOY A LAS ORILLAS DE CIUDAD REPUBLICA, EN ESO SIGO CAMINANDO ME DETEGO, EN SECO, VEO UNA CASA CASI IDENTICA A LA DEL TEMPLO DEL AIRE DEL SUR Y EN ESO OIGO UN RUGIDO ,APPA GRITO Y LUEGO ME DETEGO, EN ESE INSTANTE ME VEO, ME VEO VAJAR DE APPA Y TAMBIE VEO QUE TENGO UN POCO DE BELLO FACIAL DIRIA ALGO DE BARBA Y VEO QUE ME DIRIGO A LA CASA Y LUEGO QUE VEO KATARA, MI KATARA VOY Y ME ACRCO, LA ESTOY BESADO Y OIGO LO QUE LE DIGO, COMO ESTAMOS ELLA ME CONTESTA ESTAMOS BIEN, PERO QUE VEO ELLA ESTA EMBARAZADA, ELLA VA TENER UN BEBE,MI BEBE Y VEO QUE ACARICIA SU VENTRE Y LO LE DOY UN BESO, ES MI FUTURO CON EL AMOR DE MI VIDA.-**En eso despierto veo la luz del día y ciento mis brazos vacios, KATARA no está y en su lugar dejo un pergamino.-

**AANG CUANDO ALLAS DESPERTADO YO YA IRE RUNBO A LA TRIBU, NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO VOY A ESTAR, SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE TE AMARE. KATARA**.

-¿Qué es esto? Agarro el pergamino y lo llevo a mi pecho Katara yo también siempre te amare.-Ya ha pasado un mes desde aquel suceso, gracias a los espíritus lo que paso en la Tribu del Agua del Norte no a traído consecuencias de hecho nadie se entero, ni nosotros lo hemos comentado, bajo de Appa no lo sé pero me siento furioso, enojado, a Katara le he mandado como 3 cartas pero solamente he recibido una de ella, que me dice que está bien, llego al palacio y me encuentro con Onji.

-Aang me alegro mucho de verte.- Me dice ella.

-Gracias Onji, pero si mi disculpa tengo algo de prisa

-Pero Aang, si acabas de llegar y casi no hemos hablado.

-Discúlpame Onji es que he estado muy ocupado.

-Si es cierto que katara y tú terminaron.

-Paro en seco ¿Quién te dijo esto?- Le digo en tono furioso.

-Bueno yo, yo.-Ella empieza a tartamudear.

-Dímelo.- Ya furioso.

-Es por lo que paso en la Tribu Agua del Norte.

-Onji en la Tribu Agua del Norte no ha pasado nada y en cuestión con Katara seguimos igual.-Le digo.

-Bueno yo.-Dice ella muy tímida.

-Si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a Zuko.

-Si, si ve, espero que ahora si tengas tiempo para mí.

-Arqueo la ceja ya veremos.-le digo.

-Voy directo a buscar a Zuko lo encuentro esta con Mai y Honora y ella sonríe.

-Aang cuando llegaste.-Me dice Zuko.

-Hace rato.-Le digo.

-Bien.-El me dice.

-Zuko tengo que salir.

-Aang a donde tienes que ir, vienes llegando de Ciudad Republica y dentro de unos días viene el Rey Kuei a una reunión y tú tienes que estar presente.

-Zuko .-le dice Mai, déjalo ir solo espero que cuando llegues tengamos buenas noticias y si no olvídate que mi niña te diga tío Aang.

-Sonrió al comentario.-Veras que si, corro y me listo para volver a viajar.-Llego a la Tribu Agua del Sur, ya es de noche y guio ha appa al establo que está cerca de la casa de Katara, Hakoda lo mando a construir para appa ya hace tiempo y siempre esta lista cuando la ocupo.-Entro en el establo y de repente oigo una vos, me volteo para ver quién es Hakoda, trago saliva.-Hola Hakoda le sonrió al verlo.

-Todo está bien.-Me dice.

-Si todo está bien.-Le digo. Yo, yo empieza a tartamudear.

-Si Aang que pasa.-Me vuelve a preguntar Hakoda.

-Perdón por no avisar, es que he extrañado a Katara y las cartas que le enviado solamente he recibido como respuestas una.

-Le has enviado varias cartas.-Se sorprende Hakoda.

-Si 3 para ser exacto.-Le digo.

-Disculpa Aang yo que se Katara solamente ha recibido una.

-Me sorprende al saber.

-Yo te lo digo, porque Katara me lo comento y ella se puso feliz al recibirlo, pero solamente fue una.

-Me lo dice.-Ya veo.

-No te preocupes lo bueno es que estas aquí.-Me dice Hakoda.

-Quieres pasar a la casa para que veas a Katara.-Me dice.

-Bueno Hakoda en realidad ya que usted está aquí, quisiera primero hablar con usted, antes de hablar con Katara.-Le digo.

-Bien Aang Hablemos.

-Por donde empiezo, empiezo a temblar a sudar mis manos, las palabras no me salen de la boca y empieza a tragar saliva.

Aang espero que no haya de ser algo malo.-Me dice Hakoda.

-No no Hakoda, bueno no es algo malo.-Creo.

-Crees dice sorprendido.

.Buenos mis nervio.

-Vamos a sentarnos para estar tranquilo que te parece.-Me dice Hakoda.

-Bien si bien.

-Sabes ahorita vengo no tardo, deja traer algo y me platicas que te parece.-Me dice Hakoda.

-SI Hakoda está bien.

-Hakoda no tarda, llega trae una manta, una canasta y una bolsa.

-No sé si ya hayas comido, te traje algo de comida y unos duraznos para appa y momo.-Me dice Hakoda.

-Ya que nos sentamos, comimos y bebimos te me dice.-Ahora si Aang me lo puedes decir.

-Trago saliva al comentario.-Si si bueno en realidad he venido para hablar con su hija.

-Arquea la ceja al comentario.-Y de que quieres hablar con mi hija si se puede saber.-Dice.

-Si bueno claro, respiro profundo, lo que tengo que decir lo debería de haber hecho mucho antes Sr.

-Aang en que hemos quedado.

-Hakoda me concedería la mano de katara.

-Trago saliva al decirle.-Hakoda se queda pensativo y de repente gira al verme y me serie.

-Claro, Aang quien más tu para esposo de mi hija.

-Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Yo se que la amas, la respetas y arias cualquier cosa para serla feliz.

-Claro Hakoda, katara es mi vida, mi mundo.-Le digo.

-Bueno pero hay una condición.-

-Condición.-Trago saliva.-Si, claro lo que sea, lo que usted diga.

-Mas bien no es una condición es, una petición.

-Me dice sonriendo.-Claro cuál es, le pregunto.

-Bueno ya que se Allan CASADO no antes.

-Me recalca.-Claro después de la boda.-Le digo.

-Bueno Aang me gustaría que tu y Katara me dieran una nieta.

-Una nieta, una niña.-Le digo sorprendido.

-Si Aang, una niña, más bien una mini-KATARA.

-El sonríe y yo mas.-Hakoda claro que me encantaría tener una mini-katara, sería un sueño hecho realidad.-Si él se alegra al comentario.

-Y bien para cuando vas hablar con Katara.-Me dice.

-Mañana, espero.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana y que descanses.-Me dice.

-SI Hakoda hasta mañana.- Amanece me levanto hago una carta para Katara y se la doy a momo para que la entregue.-Bien momo, entra por la ventana y dáselo.-le digo, momo sale volando y yo me dirijo a su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

_Avatar Una Historia Parte 4_ _Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Aire no me Pertenece._

CAPITULO 9:

**KATARA.**

-Despierto otro día, me acoplo a la cama, me tallo los ojos y digo, buenos días momo ¡MOMO! Exlamos ¿Qué haces aquí? Y en eso veo que trae un pergamino, lo agarro, lo abro y empiezo a leer. **KATARA PASO POR TI AL MEDIO DIA AANG**. ¿Qué Aang está aquí, cuando llego ¿Por qué? No me aviso, me levanto corriendo, me doy un baño rápido y bajo para preparar el desayuno con momo de mi hombro, ya en la cocina, buenos días Papa, Aang, me paró en seco y volteo a verlo y el sonríe.

-Buenos días katara.-Me dice Aang.

-Me relajo, en eso entra Gran-Gran, Maestro Pakku y Bato.

-Buenos días nos dicen.

-Aang cuando llegaste, le dice Gran-Gran, en eso mi Padre voltea a verlo y Aang se rasca la cabeza y mi Padre le responde, acaba de llegar.

-Si si, acabo de llegar.-Le responde Aang.

-Bien Katara aquí estamos.-Me dice el Maestro Pakku.

-Si si, no me acordaba que los invite a desayunar, porque ayer hice unas tartas unas de frutas una de fresas y una de durazno.-Claro ahorita desayunamos, me acerco a la mesa en donde puse las tartas que en realidad hice 5-una para cado uno, pero que veo falta 1-y es la de frutas, y en eso oigo decir a mi Padre algo nervioso, Hija anoche me comí la mía, no espere para el desayuno, volteo a ver a mi Padre y veo que Aang se hace el sorprendido. -Aja está bien, no hay problema, parto la mía en 3-pedasos una para mi Padre otra para Aang y el otro pedazo para mí.

-Están deliciosas.-Me dice Bato

-Gracias he tenido un buen Maestro

-¿Qué? Me dice Gran-Gran, ¿Maestro?

-Si Gran-Gran, Aang me enseño, el solo se ruboriza y veo que traga saliva.

-Y dime que más te ha enseñado.-Oigo que dice Gran-Gran en un tono muy molesto.- ¿Qué ha querido decir?-Gran-Gran, que te pasa, Aang solamente me ha enseñado cosas buenas, lo que él y el Monje Gyatso cuando estaba en el Templo de Aire de Sur.-Le digo

-Si tu lo dices.-Suspiro a su comentario y no digo más.-Terminamos de desayunar, Aang me ayuda a limpiar la mesa y tomo me abrigo.

-A dónde vas.-Me dice Aang.

-Voy a mi clase con los niños.-Le digo.

-Pero tenemos una cita.-Me dice.

-Si, pero la nota dice, **PASO POR TI AL MEDIO DIA**.- Y todavía no es medio día, le digo en tono seria.

-Y mi Padre solos se ríe.

-¿Qué? Papa de que te ríes, Nada Katara nada, yo solo arqueo mi ceja.

-Bueno Aang, si quieres acompañarme, eres bienvenido.-Le digo. Y el sonríe de oreja a oreja, esa sonrisa de este niño como lo he extrañado, mi corazón palpita solamente al tenerlo cerca.

-Claro Katara con gusto de acompaño.

-Le explico ha Aang que estoy enseñado a unos niños con su Agua Control, cuando de repente oigo, que me gritan, Maestra katara, Maestra Katara, y los niños se sorprenden a ver a Aang. Niños es el Avatar Aang, Aang estos son los niños que entreno.-Aang hace una reverencia y los niños lo imitan y una niña curiosa le pregunta.

-Usted es la Avatar.

-Si.-Le contesta Aang.

-Pero Maestra Katara usted nos dijo que Avatar es un niño de 12-Años y el no es un niño es un muchacho, y muy guapo.-Me dice una de las niñas.

-Aang se sonríe al comentario de la niña.

-Bueno Kimi, si te platique que yo tenía 14-Años y el 12-Años cuando lo encontré

-O ya veo.-Dice Kimi, pero así sigue siendo muy guapo.

-Me sonrojo a los comentarios, si Aang es un chico muy guapo.

-Sigo entrenando y Aang me ayuda con los niños en unas lecciones cuando les digo.-Bueno niños la lección ya acabo nos vemos mañana, para seguir entrenando.-Les digo a mis niños.

-Hasta mañana Maestra Katara.-Hasta mañana les digo.

-Y de repente Aang me dice a donde tú vas.-Voy a la casa a cambiarme.-Le digo.

-Pero Katara esta bellísima, porque tienes que cambiarte.-Me dice.

-Me la acerco y le doy un beso en sus mejillas y le digo, acuérdate que tengo una cita al medio día.

-El se sonroja.

-Bueno déjame acompañarte a tu casa, para que te cambies, para tu cita.

-Está bien.-Le digo

-Legamos a la casa.-Le digo, espérame aquí, no tardo.

-No te preocupes Katara , yo aquí te espero, tárdate lo que quieras.-Me dice Aang.


	4. Chapter 4

_Avatar Una Historia Parte 5_ _Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Aire no me Pertenece._

CAPITULO 10:

**AANG :**

-Me siento en unas de las silla de la sala y contemplo la casa, como han cambiado las cosas, antes las casas era de iglú y ahora son mas grandes, más amplia, lo bueno que todo ha cambiado y es para bien.-En eso baja Katara yo me levanto y quedo con la boca abierta. -kATARA, esta, bellísima.-Ella se sonroja al mi comentario.-Veo que su vestido es en un azul claro, pero todo el contorno del vestido es de un azul oscuro y me sorprende mas el profundo escote, que hace que me sonroje mas.-Este Katara no tendrás frio le pregunto tímidamente.

-No Aang, ahorita me pongo mi abrigo.-Me dice.

-Si veo que se pone el abrigo, pero con el diseño de mi capa, pero este trae capucha.

-Bueno Aang ya estoy lista.-Me dice.

-Si claro la cita, pero primero vamos por appa y tu momo también ven.- En eso ella sonríe.

-Y bien Aang a donde vamos.- Me dice.

-Ya lo veras katara, ya lo veras.-Le digo.

**KATARA :**

-En pleno vuelo, de veras como le he extrañado, no sé, como he podido vivir sin él, solamente estar en su presencia, mi alma y mi cuerpo se sienten a, salvo, en paz, con su abrazo ciento que nada, ni nadie, me puede hacer daño.

-Este Katara estas bien.-Me saca de mis pensamiento.-Si Aang estoy bien le doy una sonrisa y él me sonríe mas.

-Que bueno.-El me da un beso en mi frente.-De repente lo veo y le grito.-Aang, es el ICBEG.

-Si Katara ya llegamos.-Me dice.

-Desenemos me ayuda a bajar de appa y me comenta algo tímido.

-Que te parece si recreamos cuando me contrastes.-Me dice.

-Me sonrojo al recuerdo, claro.-Le digo.

-Déjame ver si.-El dice.

-Yo Salí.

-Tú me tomaste, y de repente abrí mis ojos.-Me dice él.

-Acércate.-Me dice.

-Si claro.-Le digo.

-Te puedo preguntar algo.-Me dice.

-Claro.-Le digo yo.

-Cuando él dice TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO.

-Yo me hago hacia tras y agacho la cabeza.

-Que pasa Katara, que ya no me amas.-Me dice.

-Si Aang yo te amo más que nunca.

-Entonces porque no me respondes a mi pregunta.

-Aang tu eres el Ultimo Maestro Aire.-Le digo.

-Si.

-Yo Maestra Agua.

-Si, pero que tiene que ver con todo esto.

-Aang que no entiendes, que posibilidad hay que nuestro primer bebe, sea una Maestro Aire.

-Katara, es eso.

-Aang entiende, si nuestro primer bebe no es un Maestro Aire yo no te podre dar Hijos, Maestros Aire.

-Katara Katara mi amor, entonces tendríamos que intentar hasta que nos naciera un Maestro Aire, y si no bueno, los espíritus no habrán querido.

-Pero Aang, Tu Raza, Tu Cultura.-Le digo casi gritándole.

-Querida yo te amo, el universo tendrá un plan para nosotros, Katara, ha parte, hay un gran ejemplo en ti.

-En mí.

-Si cariño, tuvieron que pasar 60-Años para que naciera un Maestro Agua, aquí e la Tribu Agua del Sur. -Creo que algo similar nos pudiera pasar.

-Aang yo me sentiría mal si no te diera un pequeño Maestro Aire.

-Aang se me acerca y me besa, y de repente me dice.- Yo me sentiría mal si tú no me dieras una pequeña Maestra Agua.

-AANG.-Le digo.

-De repente me dice.- Bueno Katara de la Tribu Agua del Sur, aceptas a este Humilde Monje, como tu esposo.- Me lo dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si Aang, acepto.-Le digo.

-El empisa a gritar.- Y de repente me hace que volemos con su Aire Control, y me besa, sus besos se sienten cálido profundo, vamos descendiendo cuando de repente caemos, yo caigo arriba de él y sonríes, el digo, hola.

-El me contesta.-Con un hola.

-Y de repente nos volvemos a besas pero más despacio, yo paso mis brazos a tras de su cabeza y siento que poco a poco, que Aang son sus besos va descendiendo, primero por mi mejilla, luego por mi cuello, hasta llegar por mi hombro cuando Aang se detiene en seco.-Me dice.

Katara yo, yo me lo dice tímidamente.

-Le digo agarrando su mejilla Aang no hay problema.

-El sonríe y me da un ligero beso

-Yo le acomodo su toga cuando le digo, cariño para cuando quieres la boda.

-Si por mí, fuera ahorita mismos nos casamos.-Me dice él.

-Bueno cariño.-Le digo dulcemente dentro de 4-meses cumplimos 8-Años de novios.

-¿Qué?, ya 8-Años.- Exclama el.

-Que te parece si escogemos ese día para la boda.-Le doy un beso en su mejilla.

-Me parece perfecto katara.-El me da un ligero beso, en 4-meses nos casamos.

-Regresamos a la tribu y antes de bajarnos de appa me comenta, cariño quisiera que la boda sea aquí en la tribu con nuestros amigos, algunos miembros de Loto Blanco y uno que otro Acolito.-Me dice.

-Me parce perfecto cariño, hay que decirles a todos, de nuestra boda.-Le digo.

-Ya en la noche, de veras este día fue tan maravilloso, tan mágico que nunca pensé que Aang me propusiera matrimonio, y más que el esta consiente de nuestro niños, sonrió al recuerdo al decirle a Gran-Gran, al Maestro Pakku y a mi Padre, que Aang me propuso matrimonio, aunque presiento que mi padre ya lo sabía, sorio nuevamente, cuando ciento una pequeña ráfaga de aire, y giro hacia la ventana.-Aang cariño que haces aquí.-Le digo.

-Vine por mi beso de las buenas noches.-Me dice.

-Me acerco a dárselo, ya que él tiene que dormir con appa, yo Que más quisiera que se quedara con migo a dormir, nos besamos, nuestros besos se intensifican paso mis brazos por su cuello, el beso se hace mas apasionado cuando de repente oigo que gritan.

-KATARA, que te dije que si cierto Maestro Aire viene por su beso de las buenas noches, primero tiene que hablar conmigo.

-Aang y yo nos separamos y ambos nos sonrojamos, a lo que mi Padre nos dice.

-Y bien estoy esperando.

-En eso Aang traga saliva.

-Bien cariño ya oíste a tu Padre, el vuelve a tragar saliva.

-Aang sale de mi habitación y se dirige a la de mi Padre, yo solo lo veo que entra, ¿Por qué?, mi Padre quiere hablar con él, que quera decirle y de repente me acuerdo, cuando Sokka y Suki se comprometieron en matrimonio, no se podrían ver hasta el día del la boda, porque es una Tradición que los novios no se vean, hasta ese día, y de repente oigo que Aang sale y se despide de mi Padre yo salgo para preguntarle, Qué paso, Aang, dime que quería mi Padre, el solo se me acerca y me da un beso en la frente.

-Nos vemos el día de la boda.-Me dice él.

-Aang sale y entro en shock, es eso lo de la tradición de Nuestra Tribu.-Aang me deja una nota antes de irse, no lo pude ver para poder despedirme y en eso me entristece empiezo a leer la nota**: KATARA AMOR, TU PADRE ME EXPLICO QUE ES UNA TRADICION DE LA TRIBU AGUA DEL SUR, CUANDO DOS PERSONAS SE COMPROMETE EN MATRIMONIO ,NO SE VEN HASTA EL DIA DE LA BODA, LE DIJE A TU PADRE, QUE TE AMO Y QUE SIGUIRE LA TRADICION, YO LE COMENTE QUE EL DIA DE LA BODA QUISIERA QUE SE REALIZADA AL MEDIO-DIA, PORQUE QUISIERA PARTIR ANTES DE LA TARDECER A NUESTRA LUNA DE MIEL, Y TU PADRE ESTUVO DE ACUERDO, Y BIEN SI-FU, PREPARATE PORQUE DESPUES, NADA, NI NADIE, NOS PODRA SEPARA, Y LA LUNA DE MIEL TE LA DEJO EN SUSPENSO A DONDE VAYAMONOS A PASAR, ESPERO CON ANSIAS, ES DIA, SI-FU, NO IDEA DE CUANTO TE AMO.**- Sonrió y me acaloro a su comentario, de nuestra luna de miel, que al pesarlo corro para darme un baño, solamente imaginarme estar con él en la intimidad, que ya sueño en poder estar con él, le escribo a Suki, para que me ayude con los preparativos de la boda, solo espero que el idiota de mi Hermano, no vaya a ir a golpear a Aang, el es tan protector, que a veces exagera.

**COMENTARIOS GRACAS**.


	5. Chapter 5

_Avatar Una Historia Parte 6_ _Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Aire no me Pertenece._

_Quiero a gradecer a las hermosas personas que han leído esta Historia, GRACIAS A:_

_MARMARIPOSA_

_SUGARQUEEN_

_KIRA97 _

CAPITULO 11:

**AANG :**

-Ya han pasado 2-Meses desde que la propuse matrimonio a Katara, que he decidido estar aquí en La Nación Del Fuego, he de recibir carta de Hakoda contándome como van con los preparativos de la boda, voy y corro a decirle a Zuko que necesito tiempo para preparar, lo de mi luna de miel, Zuko de sorprende a mi petición.

-Aang yo pensaba darte de regalo de bodas unos días en la Isla Ember.

-Te lo agradezco Zuko, pero no quiero que me pase como a ti, disque te ibas durante un mes, y tuviste que regresar antes, porque muchas gente se dio cuenta que el Sr. Del Fuego y su Esposa estaban hay y toda la privacidad que querían Desapareció y tuvieron que regresar.

-Bueno Aang, Esta bien, no te voy a preguntar, Ha donde pienso llevar a Katara.

-Ni yo te lo voy a decir, Zuko. –Sonrió al decirle.

-Si llego al Templo del Aire del Sur, y el recuerdo se viene a la mente, Seria perfecto pasar mi luna de miel, lejos de todo y con muchas privacidad, lo bueno es que queda en medio el Templo, entre la Tribu y la Isla de Kyoshi, empiezo a limpiar, acomodar y a preparar, Mai me dio muchos regalos para nuestra boda, pero especialmente para la luna de miel, todo, A quedado maravillosamente hermoso, que tengo ansias de poder ya estar con Katara, que me acaloro el pensamiento y corro para darme un baño con agua helada, momo, appa ya mañana me caso, este tiempo que estado aquí de veras como ha pasado y el día llego y me enlisto para salir a la Tribu, para mi boda, con el amor de mi vida.

**KATARA.**

-Despierto antes del amanecer, casi no he podido dormir por la emoción, hoy me caso, nunca creí que el día llegaría, me entristece al recuerdo como quisiera que mi Madre estuviera aquí con migo, mi felicidad seria completa, pero yo se que en donde quiera que ella este, estará feliz por Mi, hoy me caso con Mi Maestro Aire, con mi Niño Tontorrón o como alguien me dijo en unos de nuestros viajes aquella Adivina la Tía Wu, te Casaras con un Poderoso Maestro, y si eso es Aang un Poderoso Maestro y de repente entra gritando Toph.

-Ya estas despierta Reina del Azúcar,

-Si Toph ya estoy despierta, y en eso entran Suki y Mai.

-Como amaneciste, dormiste bien.-Me dicen ambas.

-En realidad casi no dormí y estoy muy nerviosa, nunca creí que el día llegaría y ese día llego.

-Bueno Reina del Azúcar déjame decirte que tu y Pies Ligeros se tardaron en casarse.

-Y bien Katara quieres tomar un té.

-Un te´ Suki.

-Si ya sabes, para que no vayas a quedar embarazada en tu luna de miel.

-Me sonrojo a su comentario.-Y Le digo en donde esta Gran-Gran.

-A esta en su casa dándole de desayunar a los muchachos, me contesta, Mai.

-Porque, me dice Toph.

-Espera deja cerrar la puerta para que nadie nos escuche.

-Primero que nada quiero agradecerte Suki, por el Te´, Aang y yo hablamos de los niños, y El quiere que las cosas sean natural, cuando tengan que llegar, llegaran.

-Que bueno que piensen así.-Me dice Mai.

-Bueno Katara ustedes saben.-Me dice Suki.

-Me imagino Katara que ya ansias en ser Madre.

-Toph.- Le grito.

-No seas tan dramática Reina Azucarada.

-Bueno vamos ayudarte a prepararte.-Me dice Mai.

**AANG :**

-Me relajo y respiro casi no he dormido por la emoción, que he querido ir a meditar, cuando oigo un grito, El Desayuno Ya Está Listo, Gran-Gran digo, en eso Sokka entra corriendo que bueno desayuno.

-Gracia Gran ya tenía hambre

-Tu siempre tienes hambre en eso entra Zuko.

-Aang hijo esto te envía mi nieta.

-En eso saca una tarta y es de frutas, gracias Gran y le sonrió

-Q UE, para su hermano no hay, se queja Sokka.

-Sokka tú tienes mujer.

-Pero Gran, Katara también debería de pensar en su hermano, en su único hermano, Gran.

-Sokka tu deberás no cambias.

-El solamente alza su ceja, y nosotros nos empezamos a reír.

-Bueno muchachos, los dejo, tengo que ir con katara.

-Espere Gran, por favor quisiera que le entregara este ramo de flores a katara.

-O Aang, son hermosas.

-Son Azucenas Pandas.

-Claro se las entregare.

-En eso sale Gran-Gran, cuando de repente Sokka y Zuko se me acercan, que tengo algo en la cara y de repente la tarta me la vientan en la cabeza, oigan, les grito.

-Aang tu no aguantas nada.-Me dice Sokka.

-Bien ahorita vengo tengo que ir a lavarme.

-No tardes, no queras dejar plantada a Katara.

-Que no nunca, les digo y estos dos se van carcajeando.

-Termino de lavarme y me dirijo a terminar de comer lo que quedo de la tarta, de veras que rica esta, es como la que hacíamos en el Templo, suspiro, como quisiera que el Monje Gyatson estuviera aquí, en este día tan importante, de repente oigo que dice listo ya, volteo a ver, Hakoda. Mas que listo, en eso el me explica que la ceremonia será al aire libre, pero la fiesta se Hará en el gran salón que se construyo, Hakoda, Gracias.

-Gracias ¿Por qué?

-Por todo, le vuelvo a decir.

-Aang al contrario yo soy el que te tengo que dar las gracias, te debo toda la felicidad de mi Hija, Tu le devolviste la sonrisa, la Alegría.

-Al contrario Hakoda, Yo a ella le debo la vida, la vida misma, en esos nos abrazamos cuando oímos que nos dicen.

-Que cariñosos, Sokka y bien Aang ya todo está listo.

-Llegamos en donde empezara la ceremonia, veo a mis Amigo, a los de Loto Blanco, A las Guerreras de Kyoshi, Algunos de los Acólitos del Aire, El Rey Kuei hasta bosco también vino y de repente todos se paran , En eso vienen entrando Hakoda con katara, pero que Bellísima se ve con su Vestido Blanco con todo el contorno Bordado con el símbolo de Agua en Azul, en su Cabello trae puesto una Azucena Panda y trae el ramo que le envié con Gran, en eso Hakoda me la entrega, AANG te Entrego lo MAS, Preciado, con Gusto y Honor lo Acepto.-Le digo.

-En eso una Persona con vestimenta de la Tribu nos dice, Amigos estamos aquí reunidos para el enlace matrimonial de Katara y Aang, tengo el Honorable Honor Junto con los Reinos TIERRA, FUEGO Y La Recién FUNDADA ACOLOTOS Del AIRE, Como testigos de esta Unión, de estas dos Almas _Gemelas, que_ han Unido para esta Vida y Mas Allá de Esta.

-Suspiramos Ambos a su comentario cuando dice:

-_**katara, Maestra Katara Hija del Jefe Hakoda de esta Tribu, Aceptas a Aang, al Avatar Aang, Pupilo del Monje Gyatson de Los Nómadas Aire, como tu Esposo en las Buenas y en las Malas de Aquí a la Eternidad.**_

_**SI, ACEPTO.**_

_**-Aang, Avatar Aang, Pupilo del Monje Gyatson de los Nómadas Aire, Aceptas a katara, Maestra Katara, Hija del Jefe Hakoda de esta Tribu, como tu Esposa en las Buenas y en las Malas de Aquí a la Eternidad.**_

_**CLARO, ACEPTO.**_

_**-YA QUE AMBOS ESTAN AQUÍ POR INICIATIVA PROPIA Y NADA LOS OBLIGA, COMO REPRESENTANTE DE ESTA TRIBU Y JUEZ AQUÍ PRESENTE YO LOS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER.**_

-Bien Aang que esperas para besar a tu ESPOSA.

**COMENTARIOS GRACIAS.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Avatar Una Historia parte 7_ _Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire, no me Pertenece._

CAPITULO 12:

**AANG :**

**-**_**YA PUEDES BESAR A TU ESPOSA.**_

-Agarro a Katara de su cintura para unirla a Mi y le doy un gran BESO cuando ciento que Katara va recorriendo sus brazos por mi cuello, cuando de repente oímos los gritos de Alegría de Nuestros Amigos y nos separamos, ambos sonreímos, tomo a Katara de mi Brazo y nos dirigimos al Salón, Alegres. Ya en el salón todo es alegría, buena música, maginfica comida de las Cuatro Naciones de repente Sokka me toma de mi cuello y me dice, A donde piensas llevar a mi Hermana de luna de miel, en eso Zuko se le une, si vamos, dinos yo le sonrió, al Templo del Aire del Sur.

-¿Qué?, Estas loco Hay no hay nada.

-Por eso hay nadie nos va poder interrumpir.

-PERVERTIDO.-Me dice Sokka

-Zuko solamente se carcajea, por eso es el chiste de la luna de miel, haber a poco, Tú no te acuerdas.

-Sokka pone su cara de enojo

-Zuko, no le des ideas, a parte ella es mi Hermana.

-SI pero ahora tu Hermana es, su Esposa y tendrás que vivir con eso.

-De repente se nos acerca el Rey kuei y bien Avatar cuantos días necesita para su luna de miel.

-Un mes.- Le digo.

-¿Qué? Es mucho tiempo dice Zuko.

-Bueno Sr. Del Fuego Yo creo que el Avatar se merece ese tiempo.

-NO.

-Pero ZUKO, Que te parece, ni Tu, ni Yo 3-Semanas.-Le digo mostrando mi gran sonrisa.

-Ya. Está bien 3-Semanas ni un día mas.

-GRACIAS Zuko, Ya, Ya.-Dice el

-Bien Avatar para cuando piensan partir.

-Antes de la Atardecer.

-Y Porque no se van ahorita, es tan romántico.

-MAGNIFICA, idea le digo al Rey, en eso salgo corriendo a decírselo a Katara, la veo, la planto un gran beso y le digo Amor ya hay que irnos.

-YA.

-SI.

-Bueno déjame ir a cambiarme e ir por mis cosas.

-No te cambies ESTAS HERMOSA.

-Bueno entonces déjame ir por mis cosas y no tardo.

-Le doy un gran beso y ella va por sus cosas, si ya ansió estar con ella, cuando de repente alguien carraspea.

-Todo ESTA bien.

-SI Toph todo ESTA bien.

**KATARA :**

-Voy por mis cosas Aang las acomoda en el lomo de appa, Domas déjame despedirme de mi Padre.-Le digo.

-Claro cariño vamos.- Me dice.

-Me acerco a mi Padre, que ESTA con Gran-Gran y el Maestro Pakku, Padre, Aang y Yo, Venimos a despediros, Ya, ya nos vamos, en eso veo que a mi Padre le salen unas Lagrimas, Padre no llores, porque a MI También me vas HA ser llorar.

-HIJA, Si lloro, pero es de Alegría.

-Entones mi Padre nos Abraza y de repente ciento otro Abrazo y es Sokka, y ahora tu.-Le digo

-No más, nos dice él, quitándose las lagrimas, bueno Aang espero que cuides de mi Hermana porque si no, ya sabes.

-Sokka.-le grito.

-No te preocupes por Katara la voy a cuidar muy bien, con mi propia vida.

-Temía que ibas a decir eso.

-En eso salimos Aang me carga me pone en la cabeza de appa para yo aventar el ramo, para quien será el próximo Ha casarse, lo aviento en eso oigo que dicen, Sobrino soy el próximo, en casarme, volteo a ver le Cayo a Iron, en eso Zuko le dice, Tío, como se te ocurre, nosotros nomas nos reímos.

-Y bien cariño a donde, nos dirigimos, dándole un beso a mi ya esposo.

-A donde Tú quieras.

-Ajan, si ya sabes que a donde Tú quieras te seguiré.-le digo, siento el dándole un beso.

-El me besa mas, vamos al lugar de mi infancia.

-Al Templo del Aire del Sur, exclamo.

-Si Cariño hay, Vamos A estar 3-semanas completamente solos solamente Tú y Yo.-Me lo dice con una gran sonrisa y toda su cara roja.

-Yo lo contemplo, de veras cuanto lo amo, que no quiero pensar el día que no lo tenga Ha mi lado, me moriría, en eso ciento su abrazo, y ambos contemplamos el Atardecer y Pienso en el Futuro que nos Espera Juntos y en las Palabras de Gran, _Que Nuestros Destinos Se Han Entrelazados._

**COMENTARIOS GRACIAS.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Avatar Una Historia parte 8._ _Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire, no me Pertenece._

CAPITULO 13:

_**ADVERTENCIA- DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE VA EMPEZANDO LA CLASIFICACION T.**_

_**(Contenido Lemon )**_

_**AANG :**_

-Por fin hemos llegado al Templo, me bajo de appa, le pido a Katara que me espere mientas meto sus cosas dentro de nuestra habitación, prendo las velas de la recamara, los del pasillo, en eso ha appa le quito su montura para que ande libre, bajo a Katara de appa y La cargo en marcha nupcial adentramos al Templo, directo a nuestra habitación y antes de entrar La bajo lista cariño, le sonrió.-Ella se sonroja y me dice Si., Abro la habitación

-Aang, es hermoso

-Qué, Bueno que te guste cariño le digo, y ella se voltea y me da un gran beso profundo e intenso, que ya deseo estar con ella. Pero me empieza a ganar los nervios, a temblar, pero porque ahorita, me están fallando, en eso mi esposa se da cuenta.

-Cariño, me agarra de mi mejilla, no pasa nada, si deseas meditar o descansar, Yo voy a estar aquí.

-De veras, Katara, no te molesta.

-No Amor ve, Yo aquí te espero.

-En eso le doy un beso y salgo a meditar, para poner en claro mis emociones, para este paso que voy a dar, con el amor de mi vida.

_**KATARA :**_

-Recorro la Habitación de verdad esta hermosa, Aang se esmero en todo, es tan acogedor, romántico y cálido, en el centro de la habitación esta la cama con pilares, el techo es de tul de colores, amarillo, anaranjado y azul, En una esquina hay una mesita con velas de varios tamaños, voy directo al baño, veo una enorme tina, me sonrojo, Si que Aang ha pensado en todo, me pregunto en donde pondría mis cosas, a las veo, hay una habitación adjunta y coloco mis cosas, en ello, saco el regalo que Suki me dio para mi noche de bodas, que veo un camisón azul celeste casi transparente viene con su bata de azul un poco más oscuro, solo espero que Aang, no le dé un ataque, me dirijo a quitarme el peinado, también en la habitación hay un espejo de cuerpo completo, trato de quitarme el vestido, rayos no puedo, sonrió, esperare que Aang me lo quite, me dirijo a la ventana veo ha Aang meditando suspiro mi mirada se dirige al cielo que hermosa estas hoy Yue, es luna llena y con su luz se vuelve mas romántico, cuando oigo que susurran mi nombre, volteo es Aang entrando, lo contemplo Firme, Poderoso y Seguro de Si mismo, ve que se ha despojado de casi toda su ropas, domas trae sus pantalones, me vuelve a susurrar mi nombre yo te contesto, Si Cariño, en eso nuestras miradas se enlazan, me sonrojo ciento que Aang empieza ha acariciarme pone un dedo en mis labios y nuestras frentes se juntan.

-No sabes cuánto de amo, cuanto te amado.

-Lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos se ponen llorosos.

-Le quito su dedo, Aang yo también te amo.

-KATARA, KATARA Dime que esto no es un sueño.

-No Aang, no.

-Me besa, el beso se siente cálido lleno de amor, siento como se va intensificando el beso, pongo mis manos en su pecho desnudo, nos separamos por falta de aire, el me vuelve a besar, cimento que Aang se estremece ante mi roce, empezamos a retroceder rumbo hacia la cama, de repente mi espalda topa con uno de los pilares de la cama, empiezo a sentir los besos a recorres, por mi mejilla, por mi cuello, por mi hombro en eso él se detiene, Me sonríe, le susurro, Aang me ayudarías a quitarme el vestido, el se sonroja a mi petición.

-Claro Katara.

-Me volteo, ciento como Aang va desabrochándome el vestido, el listón, me sonrojo porque ciento las manos de Aang en eso ciento que me da un ligero beso en mi espalda, volteo a verlo, lo veo a los ojos con un hambre, que nunca lo había visto, con un hambre de pasión, y delante De Él, dejo caer el vestido, Aang se sorprende verme casi desnuda.

-Katara, Que hermosa eres.

-Me vuelve a besar, pero es un beso con mucha pasión, una pasión que no conocía, si lo deseo, deseo que ya quiero ser suya.

_**AANG :**_

-Nunca me imagine poder estar así con Katara, es un sueño hecho realidad, quiero que sea mía, porque yo ya soy suyo, Empezamos a intensificar el beso, la abrazo, ciento mi cuerpo arder al contacto con su piel, mi pecho con su pecho que no aguanto más, la cargo en marcha nupcial y me dirijo a dejarla con cuidado al centro de la cama, me acoplo a ella, con cuidado para no aplastarla, nos separamos por falta de aire, la veo a los ojos, te amo tanto.-Le digo.

-Aang.- Me dice suspirando.

-KATARA, KATARA No sabes cuánto te deseo.

-Yo También Aang.-Me dice

-Me separo, la veo, Katara, no quiero lastimarte, me llena un temor, no quiero que te sientas que lo tenemos que hacer porque estamos casados, quiero que sea por amor.

-Aang, te amo, quiero hacerlo, no tengas miedo, yo se que tu, nunca me lastimarías y mucho menos forzarme hacer algo que yo no quiero.

-Katara, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas a sus bellas palabras, ella me besa mis ojos.

-Cariño no llores, porque me vas hacer llorar.

-Le sonrió, y la vuelvo a besar, pero ahora despacio con calma, sabiendo de verdad que me ama, empiezo acariciar y a besar sus mejillas sus hombros, sus pechos, guau, sus hermosos pechos, siento que ella se estremece a mi toque.

-Aang…Aang.

-Tranquila amor, déjame darle mis respetos.

-Mis respetos.-Se sorprende a los que le digo.

-Si Katara mis respetos, ya que tus bellos pechos algún día, van a alimentar a mis bebes.

-AANG..

-Se sonroja y yo mas, vuelvo a empezar besando todo, poco a poco hasta llegar hasta su intimidad, ella me da permiso de quitarle lo que le queda de ropa interior, y ¿Qué Es lo que veo? La BELLESA, La SUBLIMIDAD De Su Intimidad, me paro no es justo que la mujer más HERMOSA este DESNUDA, frente a mí, hago lo mismo, me despojo lo que me queda de ropa, delante de ella para quedar igual.

-AANG…Siento que ella pasa saliva yo también., Empezamos nuevamente a besarnos, nuestros besos, nuestras carisias, nuestra piel, la abrazo mas a mí que mi miembro pide por ella, que no puedo más, Paro, agarro su bello rostro y la beso dulcemente, siento que ella me abraza mas, dirijo mi miembro en su SER.

Aa...ng...oigo que me dice.

-Katara, que bien se siente, que cálido amor, me detengo siento que recorre por su mejilla una lagrima, KATARA, Te... Estoy haciendo daño.- Le digo temeroso.

-No Aang

-Pero estas llorando.

-Es de emoción.

-Le besos sus hermosos ojos, ciento mi cuerpo como un instinto dentro de Mi, que empiezo a moverme dentro de ella, es una energía que recorre por mi cuerpo, por mi piel, que empiezo a intensificar mis embestidas, es un calor maravilloso que oigo decir mi nombre.

-A...A...N...G...

-Yo también digo su ...TA...RA...

-De repente me dejo caer arriba de ella, Ambos respiramos profundo, para encontrar nuestra voz. Katara que hermoso se ciento que no quiero salir.

-No salgas, quédate Aquí

-Katara Ciento que estoy en casa.

-Bienvenido a casa mi amor.

-Nos Abrazamos, ella posa su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la Abrazo mas y damos bienvenido al sueño.

-De repente ciento una luz muy brillante y oigo que dicen:_** Hola mi joven Pupilo.-GYATSON, Hola Aang, sonrió a saber que es el, de repente me dicen Hola Aang, YUE, Nuevamente oigo que dicen, Hola y que veo sin son mis 4-vidas anteriores, ROKU, KYOSHI, KURKU Y YANGCHEN. Me sorprenden al verlos todos aquí que está pasando les digo. Aang tranquilo, domas estamos aquí para revelarte algo de tu futuro con Katara, Mi futuro, les digo arqueando mi ceja, tranquilo mi Joven Pupilo, estamos para rebelarte sobre el futuro de los ¿NOMADAS AIRES?, ¿QUE?, les digo, como, mira Aang, me dice KYOSHI te venimos a revelar que tu y Katara, van a tener TRES HIJOS, ¿QUE TRES?, Si Aang, me dice YUE, De los TRES, DOS SON MAESTROS Y EL OTRO ES UN NO MAESTOS, Trago saliva a la revelación, y el Más Joven de los TRES es un MAESTRO AIRE, me dice YANGCHEN, el Más Joven, les digo rascándome la cabeza, pero esperen y los otros DOS, bueno Aang ellos claro nacerán antes de tu PEQUEÑO MAESTRO AIRE, me dice ROKU, pero, esperen el otro Maestro por casualidad será, Si Aang ,SERA NUETRA PEQUEÑA MAESTRA AGUA, ME DICE KURKU, Sonrió de Alegría, Pero quien Nacerá Primero, Aang te estamos rebelando una parte, lo demás déjalo al destino, me dice KYOSHI, como siempre son su cara seria, bueno, les sonrió, Aang para que sepas el PEQUEÑO MAESTRO AIRE NACERA APROXIMADAMENTE DENTRO DE 10-AÑOS A PARTIR DE AHORA, Me comenta YUE, Dentro de 10-años, si mi Joven Pupilo, Bueno Gracias, toma en cuenta este SABES y coméntaselo a KATARA, es como un regalo de bodas porque Gracias a ella, EL CICLO DEL AVATA SE RESTAURO, Me dice KYOSHI, Gracias les digo y les hago una reverencia me despido y despierto.**_

-Abro los ojos y contemplo a Katara en mis Brazos y ligeramente Acaricio su vientre de aquí nacerán mis TRES BEBES, cuando llegaran los DOS Primero No lo sé, pero si estoy seguro que a los _**TRES LOS AMARE IGUAL, PORQUE SON DE MI AMOR POR KATARA, EL GRAN AMOR DE MI VIDA.**_

**COMENTARIOS GRACIAS.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Avatar Una Historia parte 9._ _Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece._

_**CAPITULO 14:**_

_**Mientras tantos nuestros seres queridos, se fundan en un solo cuerpo en una sola alma, No lejos de hay rumbo a Ciudad Republica, entre Ba-Sing-Se y la Nación del Fuego, se prepara una rebelión para Nuestra Pareja, pero especialmente para los Miembros del Equipo Avatar y el Sr. De Fuego, en una cueva bien formada dentro de las montañas, hay un grupo de personas que están ideando un plan para acabarlos.**_

_**DENTRO DE LA CUEVA:**_

-Su Alteza ya se están reuniendo gente para nuestro plan.

-Bien Long-Feng.

-Su Alteza si Hahn ya estoy haciendo juntar gente, claro preguntando a que se debe que se nos unan.

-Bien Hahn, y tú Long-Feng ya lo tienes.

-Si su Alteza ya tengo la toxina de shirsho.

-Disculpe Hahn ha llegado una persona del Reino Tierra que se nos quiere unir.

-Bien déjame ir ver su motivo, aunque ya se la historia, Odian al Avatar y al Sr. Del Fuego por su alianza y piensan que Ciudad Republica es un insulto para las Naciones.

-Me importa lo que piensan, si supieran que en realidad esta rebelión es para revocar a Zuzu, al Avatar y a sus Sucios Amigos.

-Si su Alteza.

-Bien Hahn ve a ver Que historia te cuentan.

-Bien, bien con que te quieres unir.

-Si SR.

-Bien dime Tu NOMBRE.

-HARU SR. Haru

-Bien Haru Cual es tu Historia.

-HISTORIA SR.

-Si todos tenemos una Historia, una razón para unirnos, para destruir al Avatar y a sus Amigos incluyendo al Sr. Del Fuego Zuko.

-Ha ya veo.

-¿Cuál es tu Historia?

-Bueno Sr. Yo me he unido porque no estoy de acuerdo con la unión de la Tribus en Una Sola o sea Ciudad Republica y también por algo personal.

-¿Algo Personal?

- ¿Se Puede saber?

-Bueno el Avatar me quito a la MUJER QUE HE AMADO.

-¿Cómo que te quito a la Mujer?

-Si.

-Espera porque no nos sentamos y me lo platicas.

-Bien.

-Empieza Haru, empieza

-_**Vera empezó como hace 8-años, mi pueblo estaba a cargo de la Nación del Fuego y estaba prohibido hacer cualquier clase de Tierra Control y de repente llego ella y sus amigos a mi pueblo, de ahí en adelante todo cambio, ella me ayudo a dar valor a tener fe en quien SOY, Un MAESTRO TIERRA, FUERTE.**_

-Ha ya veo, pero sigue.

_**-Cuando ella y sus amigos me ayudaron a liberar a mi Padre, le pedí que se quedara conmigo pero ella se negó diciéndome que tenía que acompañar al Avatar a la Tribu Agua del Norte, para encontrarle un Maestro Agua.**_

-Pero sigue.

_**-Después pasaron varios meses cuando la volví a ver y mi corazón latía de emoción a volverla a ver, pero ella no, casi no hablamos y cuando encontraba un momento para poder hablarle nunca estaba sola, si no estaba con su Hermano o estaba con el Avatar.**_

-Pero sigue, tú Historia, Si que es interesante.

-_**Después de huir de ese día del Sol Negro, estuvimos unos días en un templo de repente su Hermano trajo a una Chica a su Padre y a Otra Persona, pero tuvimos que nuevamente que separar yo pensé que quería que fuera con ella, porque su Hermano agarro a la chica para huir, pero ella solamente abrazo a su Padre y se fue con el Avatar, el Sr. De Fuego, la Maestra Tierra, su Hermano y la chica, después nos volvimos a ver en la coronación del Sr. Del Fuego Zuko, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero ella se negó que no sentía nada por mí que solo una amistad y que amaba o otra persona, recuerdo ese día como fue ayer.**_

FLASBACK.

_**-katara estaba en unos de los jardines de la Nación del Fuego, después de la coronación.**_

_**-Katara.**_

_**-Haru ¿Que pasa?**_

_**-katara ya que la guerra ha terminado ya te puedes ir conmigo**_

_**-¿Irme contigo?**_

_**-Si**_

_**-Discúlpame Haru pero no puedo ir contigo, tengo que estar con Aang.**_

_**-¿Qué?, le grite, otra vez tienes que estar con él.**_

_**-Porque te pones así yo no te he dado motivos**_

_**-Me sorprendió a su respuesta, Katara si, tú me distes motivos, me ayudaste a ser quien soy y estoy enamorado de ti y deseo que te cases conmigo.**_

_**-Ella se sorprendió a mi respuesta, ella no creía que estaba enamorado de ella, que trate de demostrarle, que la bese a la fuerza, pero en respuesta a ello, ella me dio una cachetada y me corrió.**_

_**-Entonces le dije, A él si lo amas, al Avatar.**_

_**-Si la amo salió de ahí corriendo, me puse furioso y jure que un día me vengaría de él, porque yo la vi primero y por demás ella me pertenece.**_

FIN DE FLASBACK.

-Valla quien la viera, si es una rompecorazones.

-Y Usted tiene ¿Historia?

-Si , Algo similar.

-O ya veo

-También fue hace 8-años, pero fue en la Tribu Agua del Norte, su estúpido Hermano me quito a la Mujer yo estaba comprometido con ella pero como es el destino, ni para él, ni para mi, ella se murió y por culpa del Avatar.

-Ya veo.

-Bien Haru, eres bienvenido, para nuestra VENGANZA.

_**COMENTARIOS GRACIAS.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Avatar Una Historia parte 10._ _Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece._

_**CAPITULO 15:**_

_**3-SEMANAS DESPUES.**_

_**AANG:**_

-Volamos rumbo a la Nación del fuego, luego de gozar y de disfrutar 3-semanas de nuestra luna de miel, aunque yo no quería regresar, tenía de hacerlo porque le prometí a Zuko que estaría a tiempo.-Katara y yo íbamos en la parte de atrás del lomo de appa.-Katara le susurro

-Si.-Me dice entre jadeo, Si cariño.

-Que te parece si terminamos, lo que estamos haciendo.

-Ella se para en seco, ¿Que terminemos?, se sorprende a mi petición, la veo que se acomoda, como tú quieras y se aparta molesta.

-Katara que haces.-Le digo sorprendido

-Tú querías terminar NO.-Me lo dice en tono molesta.

-Si pero no así.-Le digo con toda mi cara roja.

-ENTONCES.

-Me le acerco y se lo digo al oído, quise decir hacer el amor.

-AANG.

-Ahora ella esta roja.

-SI.-Le pondo mi cara de suplica.

-NO.

-¿Por qué no?,

-¿Por qué estamos en pleno vuelo?, Aang.

-Todavía falta por llegar, me le acerco, para besarla.

-Aang, no es buena idea hacer el amor aquí y ya casi llegamos, mejor nos esperamos.

-Me detiene y veo su cara roja.

-CARIÑO no ves como me tienes.

-Pues aguántate, mira ya llegamos ahora déjame acomodarme el vestido y peinarme nomas nos falta que este Sokka y luego para que quieres.

-Pero Katara.

-No hay pero, anda ya vete a la cabeza de appa.

-SI Sra., en eso ella me agarra de mi cuello y me besa, susurrando, yo también quiero hacerlo pero hay que aguantarse, se pone roja y yo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya verás Si-Fu, cuando lleguemos te voy hacer gritar, en eso ciento que me avienta una bola de nieve, oye pero espérate a que lleguemos.-Le digo.

-Si lo que digas cariño.

-Y appa gruñe, ya te vera appa.

-Descendemos en el patio junto al establo que Zuko mando a construir para appa, ayudo a mi esposa a descender cuando oímos que nos gritan, AANG, KATARA, nosotros decimos IROH, El corre para abrazaros nosotros con todo gustos aceptamos su abrazo, en eso oímos que dicen, que bueno que ya están aquí, Zuko, le grito el viene con Honora en sus brazos y Mai, que vienen a recibirnos.

-Que bueno que estén aquí.

-Te lo prometí no.

-Como les fue en su luna de miel.-Nos dice Mai

-Bien le responde mi esposa, en eso Honora empieza con agu..agu.. Aaaa

-Nosotros nos reímos, también te extrañamos.- Le decimos. Y ella también ríe.

-Bueno que ya están aquí, porque no comemos todos en familia.-Nos dice Iroh.

-Gracias, le decimos.

-Ya en el comedor, llega un sirviente, Mi Sr. Del Fuego para decirle que las cosas del Sr. Y Sra. Avatar ya están en su habitación, Gracias le dice Zuko.

-Zuko no te hubieras molestado, nosotros nos acomodaríamos en mi habitación.

-Aang tu habitación es pequeña, y esta Habitación es casi igual la que tenemos Mai y yo.

-Si fuera igual que la de nosotros, También tuviera un bebe y una cuna.-Nos dice Mai.

-Yo me pongo rojo y veo que Katara traga saliva.

-Gracias Mai, solamente le decimos.

-En eso veo que katara se sirve poca comida, algo ligero, pero ¿Por qué? Si Yo tengo mucha Hambre., Cariño.

-Si Aang.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a comer?

-Si cariño.

-Me lo dice como si nada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Me dice.

-Es que desde, que salimos del templo, casi no has comido.-Le digo preocupado.

-Suspira, cariño, es que nada se me apetece, siento el estomago un poco revuelto.

-Cariño, estas enferma, tienes fiebre.-Le digo preocupado.

-Suspira, no cariño no estoy enferma, solamente es un pequeño malestar por todo esto.

-Ha ya veo, suspiro

-Me da un ligero beso y sonríe.

-Con esa sonrisa, que me vuelve loco.

-Y bien recién casados, vamos para que conozcan su habitación.-Nos dice Zuko.

-Ambos asentamos.

-Mai nos acompaña y antes de entrar a la habitación. Mai porque no entras con Katara y le enseñas la habitación.-Dice Zuko.

-Bien.

-Ven Aang quiero que me acompañes un rato, dejemos solas a las chicas para que hablen.-Me dice.

-Asiento, en eso le doy un beso a mi esposa, Zuko le pasa a Honora y ella empieza a llorar.

-No llores Honora, ahorita viene Papi.-Le dice Mai.

-Si cariño Papi ahorita viene, tiene que hablar con tu Tío Aang, no tardo.-Le dice Zuko.

-Y como ella entendiera deja de llorar.

-Me sonrió, que me imagino que algún día viviré algo así.

-Entramos a uno de los salones y veo que Iroh nos espera, esto no me esta gustando, ¿Que está pasando? -le pregunto a Zuko .

-Lee esto.

-Me entrega un pergamino, Es de Ba-Sing-Se, del Rey Kuei.-Les digo sorprendido.

-Léalo en voz alta.

-_**Sr. Del Fuego Zuko, le pido por favor que cuando llegue el Avatar, el Concejal Sokka y Usted, estén aquí de**_

_**INMEDIATO, ha sucedido algo importante que necesito a los TRES, de su Parecencia.**_

_**Atte. El Rey Kuei.**_

_**Ba-Sing-Se.**_

-Me sorprende la carta, ¿Qué es esto?, Zuko

-No lo sé Aang, también a mi me sorprendió.

-Sokka

-Ya le mande avisar de seguro a de llegar hoy.

-Zuko, si Sokka llega hoy, mañana partiremos temprano.

-SI.

-Y usted Iroh.

-Yo no Aang yo aquí me quedo.

-Bien nomas tenemos que ir nosotros tres.-Me dice Zuko.

-Me sorprende.-Pero Zuko, y Katara.

-No Aang ella no puede ir, acuérdate lo que dice, nos pide a nosotros tres.

-Si tienes razón haber como le hago para decírselo a Katara.

-No te preocupes, las Muchachas no estarán solas, estará aquí mi Tío y las Guerreras Kyoshi.

-Asiento.

-Ya en la habitación entro de veras qué grande es, Katara cariño ¿En donde estas?

-Acá, acomodando las cosas.

-Valla que cuarto tan grande, me le acerco y la traigo hacia mí, como le digo lo de la carta, para que no se enoje.-Me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué quería Zuko?

-¿Qué no nada?, cariño.

-Ella arquea su ceja, Aang los conozco a Ambos yo se que te quería para algo, no me digas que nada.

-Me rasco la cabeza, y suspiro, le Digo que el Rey Kuei, pide que cuando llegara fuera de inmediato a Ba-Sing-Se, y agacho la cabeza, y me recargo a la pared, trayéndola más hacia Mí

-Ella me agarra de mi mejilla y me dice, domas a los tres

-Si cariño y le doy otro beso.

-Sabes que te voy a extrañar.

-Yo también y ente beso y beso le digo cariño que te parece si terminamos lo que dejamos pendiente, me pongo rojo al decirle.

-Mejor que te parece si nos damos un baño juntos.-Me lo dice con su cara roja.

-ME PARECE PERFECTO, le doy otro beso corro hacia el baño para preparar la bañera, la caliento con mi fuego control, me meto, me relajo, ¿Por qué tarada tanto?, en eso oigo que tocan a la puerta, ¿Quién sea?, ¿Quién? justamente viene ahora a interrumpirnos, no espero, le grito, ¿Que pasa cariño?, ¿Por qué tardas?

-Ahí voy.-Le oigo decir.

-En eso entra, trae toallas y trae puesto una bata larga de color rojo, cariño quien era.-Le pregunto.

-Tu novia.

-¿Qué NOVIA?

-Tu novia Onji.-Ella me dice, en tono molesto.

-Me sonrió al saber que se puso celosa.-Cariño tu sabes que eres mi todo.-Le digo dulcemente.

-Si tú lo dices.-Me contesta molesta.

-Este, amor no vas a entrar.-No me contesta., en eso hago un látigo de agua y la traigo hacia mí, dentro de la bañera.

-AANG..

-¿Qué cariño?, estas celosa.-Se lo digo dulcemente.

-¿Qué? CELOSA YO...NO

-La acerco hacia mi pongo su espalda con mi pecho, la voy acariciando lentamente, cariño, amor tu sabes muy bien que yo solo tengo ojos para ti

-Si tú lo dices.

-Haber yo sé cómo hacerte para que se te quite el enojo.

-A de veras, tendrás que hacer muchos meritos Niño Tontorrón.

-A, me gusta más cuando me dices Poderoso Maestro.

MM., Bien PODEROSO MAESTRO.

-En eso le voy quitándole la bata me éxito Mas porque no trae ropa interior, con mis manos empiezo a carisiarla, cariño, cariño no sabes Cuanto te deseo, Si-Fu no sabes Cuanto te amo, la voy besando lentamente su mejilla, su hombro, su espalda que Ciento que ella susurro mi nombre.

-Aang…Aang…

-Si…Cariño… En eso no aguanto Más la acomodo para que mi miembro entre en su ser, en eso ella nuevamente dice mi nombre.

-Aaang…

-En eso empiezo, la voy moviendo, hacia mi agarrando su cintura, que el agua de la bañera empieza a salir ambos gritamos, en eso los dos nuevamente tocamos el cielo y la traigo nuevamente hacia Mi, nos dejamos caer en el agua y la dejo descansar su espalda en mi pecho, la abrazo y bien Si-fu, si que te hice gritar.

-Ha y Tú no gritaste.-Me dice.

-Si… le sonríe y la beso.

-Salimos de la bañera, con el baño de placer que nos dimos ya empezamos a tener sueño, nos acomodamos para dormir una siesta.

-Cariño.

-Si Katara, acuérdate que al rato tenemos que estar listos para la cena de Zuko y Mai.-Me dice

-Hay no me acordaba.

-Aang…

-Si ya lo Se.-Ella me mira a los ojos.

- Que te parece si vamos a cenar, estamos un ratito y regresamos a la habitación para volver hacer el amor, la abrazo y le sonrió.

-Aang… Que Si-Fu, tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo, porque no se cuanto tiempo voy a estar lejos de ti.-Le digo mirándola a sus hermosos ojos.

-Cariño, yo también te voy a extrañar.-Me lo dice con sus ojos llorosos.

-La abrazo mas para sentir su calor con el mío.-Te Amo.-Le digo mirándole sus ojos.

-Te amo.-Ella me dice.

-Nos besamos dulcemente, y la recargo a mi pecho, quisiera no irme, separarme de ella, Ciento que no debo de alejarme como si algo malo le pasara, como quisiera a veces no fuera el Avatar, pero si los Monjes no me lo hubieran dicho, yo no hubiera hecho lo que hice, y todo esto, ella es mi Recompensa, Mi bella esposa, MI MAESTRA AGUA.


	10. Chapter 10

_Avatar Una Historia parte 11._ _Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece__._

_**CAPITULO 16:**_

_**KATARA:**_

-Despierto Aang sigue dormido sonrió, le acaricio su bello rostro, mi Niño tontorrón del Iceberg, mi dulce Niño, lo dejo que siga durmiendo un rato, me dirijo a la otra habitación adjunta para cambiarme y peinarme, para estar lista para la cena, me pongo una bata, porque primero me quiero peinar antes de ponerme el vestido, solo espero que Aang le guste, en eso oigo que habla.

-Cariño en donde estas.-Salgo de la habitación.

-Ya despertaste.

-Que hora es.-Me dice tallándose sus bellos los ojos.

-Ya casi anochece.

-Ha…Se deja caer en la cama.-En eso con su mano me agarra y hace que caiga a la cama junto a él.

-No podemos manarle a decir a Zuko que no iremos.

-Cariño si le mandas a decir de seguro viene el a sacarnos.

-Si no me acordaba que a veces sigue siendo el mismo, que cuando las cosas no le sale se pone histérico.

-Me rio a su comentario, Bien amor, vístete, mientras yo termino de arreglarme.- Aang le saco su traje de Maestro Aire,

Regreso a la habitación ajunta para poderme terminar de arreglar cundo oigo que tocan a la puerta, Cariño yo abro, Bien cariño le contesto, en eso oigo que dice, MOMO, Bien Avatar, tanto tiempo sin verte Sokka pienso, en eso oigo que grita.

_EN DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA_, Salgo, estoy terminando de arreglándome, no hay necesidad que grites, En eso veo Aang que al verme le sale una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Katara que bellas estas.

-Cuando el estúpido de mi Hermano lo interrumpa.

-Pero mírate Sra. Avatar que vestido, yo arque la ceja.

-Hola Sokka.

-HOLA, Hola, es todo lo que dices.

-Sokka no seas Dramático.

-_QUE NO SEA DRAMATICO_.-Me lo dice gritando. No te he visto en 3-semanas Hermanita.

-Bien ya me Estás viendo.-Le digo en tono serio.

-En eso que oigo que gritan SOKKA, es Suki. Cambia totalmente su expresión.

-Hola cariño.-Le dice a Suki.

-Hola katara, Hola Aang.

-Hola Suki, le decimos ambos, como les fue en su luna de miel

-En eso veo que Aang se pone rojo y Soka lo mira furioso.

-Bien Suki, bien con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno, que les parece si vamos ya a la cena.

-Comida.-Dice Sokka.

-Nosotros nomas nos reímos.

-Ya en la cena, Zuko se aclara su garganta, todos estamos atentos a lo que va a decir.

-_Gracias a todos por acompañarnos en este momento, esta cena la hemos organizado mi Esposa y Yo para Aang y Katara._

-Gracias Zuko no te hubieras molestado.-Le dice mi esposo.

-_Bueno como les decía, empieza a decir, Zuko, Aang y Katara Ahora que ya son ESPOSOS, le deseamos toda la Dicha y la Felicidad del Mundo en esta nueva etapa en sus VIDAS._

-Veo que unos se sorprenden ante la noticia especialmente Onji y veo que me mira de recelo con odio sabiendo que Aang y Yo somos Esposos., De repente veo una persona que se nos acerca, Un Sabio del Fuego.

-Muchas Felicidades Joven Avatar, Maestra Katara, que calladito se lo tenían.

-Quisimos que Nuestra Boda fuera algo Íntima, solamente los amigos más cercanos.-Le dice mi Esposo.

-Si si que bien, esperemos pronto la gran noticia.

-Veo que Aang se sorprende.

-¿Qué noticia?

-Esperamos que no tarden en decirnos que ya viene pronto un Pequeño Maestro Aire.

-Yo me ruborizo

-Si Maestra Katara es su deber ya que usted es la Esposa del Avatar, siendo _El Último Maestro Aire, Que su _primer Hijo sea un Maestro Aire, porque si no es así, dudemos que los demás sean

-Me sorprende, pero si es verdad si ha Aang no le doy que nuestro Primer Bebe sea un Maestro Aire dudo que los demás sean, me entristece al saber que dice la Verdad.-En eso ciento más el abrazo de Aang.

-_A MI NO ME IMPORTA_.

-Pero Avatar.

-No hay pero, cualquiera que sea el elemento son mis Hijos y por ser ello Yo los amare-Le dice mi Esposo con firmeza.

-Buenos ustedes saben.-Luego de va.

-Ciento que Aang me da un beso en la frente, Cariño no le hagas caso.-Me lo dice mirándome a mis ojos.

-Si Aang, lo abrazo mas, En esos momento como quisiera correr y ponerme a llorar, pero me detengo no quisiera estropearle la cena a Mai y Zuko y sentir mal a Aang.

-Llegamos a Nuestra Habitación en eso Aang me Abraza, Cariño mírame.

-Si.

-Lo que digo el Disque Sabio del Fuego no tiene importancia.

-Pero Aang…

-NO Cariño acuérdate lo que hablamos, sean cualquiera que sea su Elemento yo los Amare por ser Hijos Nuestros.

-Yo la Abrazo cas llorando.

-No llores, no llores, Amor porque me partes el Alma.-Me lo dice dulcemente y me Besa, siento su calor, su aroma que de verdad a él no le importaría lo de nuestros niños, pero yo se que al Mundo si.

-No te termine de decirte que te ves Bellísima.

-No.-Le digo

-El me está quitándome las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Tu vestido representa algo importante para mí.-Me lo dice.

-Cariño, le sonrió, Yo ya represento a los Nómadas Aires.

-Cariño, Tu siempre has pertenecido a los Nómadas, Déjame decirte un secreto que debería de haberte dicho hace tiempo.

-Si de verdad.-Le digo.

-Si ven. Me dice.

-En eso ciento que poco a poco me está quitando mi vestido y lo dejo caer, el me da un beso en mi hombro, sus carisias recorre por mi piel, de repente me carga y me pone en la cama.

-En eso veo que el también empieza a quitarse su ropa en quedad solo con su ropa interior, me sonrojo al contemplarlo sus tatuajes y lo hermoso que es, en eso se me acerca a mi lado que hace que yo este arriba del, siento que me toma de mi trasero para estar a su altura y que nuestros ojos se entrelazan y me da un ligero beso, yo le respondo y entre beso, beso te pregunto, Cariño que ibas a decirme.

-A cómo te decía te acuerdas cundo tuve que ir con el Gurú Pathik para la formación del Estado Avatar.

-Si claro que me acuerdo.

-Veras uno de los Chacras es el del Amor.

-AMOR.

-Si me dijo que he tenido muchas pérdidas, pero el Amor de los Nómadas Aires Nunca han dejado de existir de este Mundo y Renace en la forma de un Nuevo Amor y adivina que Amor Tu Eres ese _AMOR._

-Sonrió y lo beso, en eso ciento que acaricia mi espalda, yo voy poco a poco descendiendo por su cuello, su pecho su abdomen hasta llegar hasta su miembro, que siento su respiración acelerada, entonces oigo que dice ka..ta...ra..

Si Cariño, en eso le ve, le quito su ropa interior yo me acoplo arriba de el, y empezamos hacer el amor cuando el volta quedando arriba de mi y ambos llegamos tocando el cielo, se deja caer y siento que quiere salir de mi pero lo paro diciéndole por favor no te vayas, te puedes quedar conmigo hasta que me quede dormida.-Le digo.

-El sonríe, Amor si fuera por mí estuviéramos unidos así eternamente.

-Y ambos le damos bienvenido al sueño.

_**Comentarios Sugerencias jarcias.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Avatar Una Historia parte 12._ _Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece__._

_**CAPITULO 17:**_

_**AANG:**_

-Despierto trato de no hacer ruido para no despertar a mi Bella Esposa y me visto para preparar ha appa para poder salir, en mi mente sigue lo que dijo el disque Sabio del Fuego , si supiera que Mi Primer Bebe no será Maestro Aire, Solo sé que Antes de El tendremos Dos aunque en realidad no sé cuando llegara, pero con ansias espero un día su llegada, Ellos junto con Katara son mi Ilusión, no sé cuanto he pasado aquí con appa y momo dándoles de comer cuando de repente siento un ligero abrazo volteo a ver es Katara, Mi Bella Esposa.

-Pensé que te habías ido sin despedirte.

-No cariño no podría Irme sin no antes ver tus hermosos ojos.-Me sonríe, eso sonrisa hace que Mi día sea el más agradable, la Beso, por mi pecho ciento sus manos que poco a poco van recorrer hasta mi cuello para intensificar mas el Beso.-De repente.

-_HO, MIS OJOS._

-Nos separamos Sokka, le grita mi Esposa.

¿Qué no les basto 3-semanas?, ¿Para ser sus asquerosidades?

-Nos dice Arqueando su ceja.

-Y Luego oímos que Gritan _SOKKA. Déjalos._

-Suki Amor Ellos, ellos

-Sokka.

-Si ya se.

-Nosotros nomas nos reímos.

-Vengo a decirles que el Desayuno ya está listo.

-Que bien comida.-En eso Sokka agarra ha Suki de su mano y sale corriendo.

-Katara cariño vamos.

-Si.

-En eso la tomo de mi Brazo y nos dirigimos al comedor.-Ya adentro veo que entran Zuko con Honora en sus Brazos, Iroh con una sillita y Mai que trae su comido, Iroh acomoda la sillita a un lado de Katara, Ella sonríe y Yo mas al verla que me imagino que algún día viviremos algo así.

-Haber Honora Abre tu Boquita, para que comas.

-NO.

-Haber, haber, haber

-NO

-En eso Zuko empieza, Haber Honora abre Tu Boca para que comas.

-NO.-Ella vuelve a decir

-En eso Iroh, se ríe.

-Honora vamos come.-Le dice me Bella Esposa.

-Y en eso Ella dice de repente _MAMA_.

-En eso Katara se sonroja y Yo mas.

-¿Qué? Ella no es Tu Mama.

-Honora ve a Zuko y le dice Mama.- ¿Qué? NO di _PAPA_.

-_NO MAMA_.

-Todos nos reímos.

-Ya llego la hora de partir cada quien Esta con su Esposa, Abrazo a Katara, la Beso con mucha pasión ella responde a mis besos, nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Te amo.-Me dice.

-Te amo.-le digo. Nos vemos a los ojos, para volvernos a besar cuando…

-Bien Hombres, por Fin Solos, una Nueva Aventura, los Tres-Hombres Mas Fuertes y Guapos de todos los Reinos.

-En eso vemos a nuestras esposas, arqueando sus cejas, medio disgustadas, con los brazos cruzados.

-Sokka… Con que me entre que le coqueteas a Alguien.

-Zuko… Pobre de Ti.-Le dice Mai.

-Katara dulcemente se me acerca, me acomoda Mi Toga, Yo trago saliva.

-Bien Avatar si me entero que degastes una _NOVIA_ por ahí, considérate Hombre _MUERTO_.

-Trago saliva, Cariño Yo como crees, le digo con una ligera sonrisa. En eso ella me besa, suspiro Katara.

-Bien bien, ya es hora de irnos, cuando lleguemos les escribiremos _SRAS_.-Le dice Zuko.-Y yo Sobrino, TIO claro a Ti también, todos nos reímos.

-Subo a la cabeza de appa y veo a mi dulce katara ventarme un beso, Yo lo agarro y lo pongo en mi corazón, Yo hago lo mismos de ventarle un beso y ella hace lo mismo, Bien Srs. a Ba-Sing-Se, Nos dirigimos.

_**ZUKO:**_

-Como pronostico Aang, llegamos a Ba-Sing-Se al medio-día nos bajamos de appa y nos estiramos, porque fue un viaje largo veo a Aang acariciando el pelaje de su bisonte cuando oigo que nos hablan.

-Bienvenidos, Avatar Aang, Sr. Del Fuego Zuko, Concejal Sokka.

-Volteamos a ver mis Amigos dicen Joo-De.

-Ella hace una reverencia, Nosotros También.

-Que bueno que ya están aquí déjenme acompañarlos al comedor, para que coman, porque de seguro vienen con hambre.

-Todos asentamos. Como siempre Sokka, que bueno comida.

-Aang y Yo nos reímos.

-En el comedor, Srs. los dejo un rato, vengo por ustedes para mostrarles sus habitaciones para que descansen.

-Pero Joo-De venimos lo más rápido posible.-Le dice Aang.

-Avatar si ya lo sé, pero la Junta es en la tarde. Como a las 5-Tienen tiempo-Nos dice.

-Tanta prisa, para nada.

-Sokka.-Le digo.

-Ya Flama, ya

-En eso ruido mis ojos y veo que Aang solamente ríe. La comida se hace amena de repente los 3-Nos quedamos callados -cuando Sokka empieza a carraspear.

-Bien Aang, como es eso que mi Hermana te va ha Matar.

-En eso veo que Aang traga saliva y se rasca la cabeza.

-Sokka yo.

-En eso le digo.-Como si te cachan coqueteando, también eres Hombre Muerto.-Le digo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Tú no te quedas atrás.-Me dice Aang.

-En eso volteo a vero le doy una cara de odio.

-Bueno los 3-Decimos al mismo tiempo, Nos reímos, Si que Tenemos Esposas Celosas.-Les digo.

-Si bien Celosas.-Dice Anng.

- Si.-Dice Sokka.

-Aang y Yo volteamos a verlo, El solo nos da una ligera sonrisa.

-En eso llega Joo-De y nos muestra nuestra habitación, Srs. Vengo por ustedes a las 5-Para la Junta con el Rey.

-Bien todos decimos.

-Entro en la habitación, la veo es acogedora me dispongo a quitarme mi traje, saco de mis cosas una foto Familiar en donde estamos todos, Mi Tío, Mai y Mi Bebe Honora en mis Brazos, me recorre una lagrima, es la primera vez que me separo de ella y Yo ya las Extraño a Ambas, me recuesto para relajarme y me viene a la mente los bellos recuerdos cuando Mai me dijo que iba a ser Padre y cuando ella Nació, como ha pasado el tiempo, recuerdo muy bien cuando nació.

_**FLASBACK:**_

_-Mai buenos días cariño, que pasa o ya veo, es otro chequeo verdad katara._

_- NO, me grita._

_-¿QUE?_

_- Zuko ve a traer toallas, agua caliente._

_- ¿Qué? le digo cara sorprendido._

_-¿Que no ves que el bebe ya va Nacer?_

_- En ese momento me quedo quieto, hasta que ellas me gritan, VE, Reacciono, salgo corriendo voy por el pasillo y me topo con Mi Tío Iroh y Aang._

_-Sobrino que pasa.-TIO TIO BEBE MAI YA._

_-¿Que dice?, - En eso agarro la toga Aang y le grito ¿QUE EL BEBE YA VIENE?_

_.-O el bebe.-Me dice Mi Tio._

_-En eso entrar curanderas para que Ayuden a Mai y Katara._

_-¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué tardan tanto?_

_- No te preocupes Mai estará Bien.-Me dice Aang._

_- Ya te veré cuando katara este en la misma situación que Mai._

_-Ciento que Aang traga saliva._

_- Tranquilo sobrino, Tranquilo._

_- En eso se abre la puerta y sale Katara con una gran sonrisa._

_- ¿Qué? Ya Nació._

_- FELICIDADES Zuko ya eres Padre. _

_-Mi Tío y Aang Gritan de Alegría, en eso Preguntan ¿Qué es?_

_-ES UNA HERMOSA NIÑA.-_

_-NIÑA, Grita mi TIO._

-_Yo quedo helado, niña, niña._

_-Zuko entra.-Me dice Katara, Yo entro en la habitación, ciento mis piernas pesadas como si trajera rocas, en eso veo a Mai con la Bebe en sus Brazos y una Gran Sonrisa que muy pocas veces la he Visto._

_-ZUKO NUESTRA HIJA._

_-Me acerco a ella, pero no sé qué me pasa, Zuko cárgala oigo que me dicen, me acerco y al cargo es tan Pequeñita, Tan Frágil que me da miedo Romperla, pero cuando la tuve en mis Brazos y me Sonrió lo único que pude decir__** MAI HE RECOBRADO MI HONOR, **_

_**FIN FLASBACK.**_

-Por eso le puse Honora porque ella es mi honor, mi fortaleza, mi todo junto con Mai, por eso debo de hacer bien las cosas por Ellas, porque Yo no soy como Mi Padre, me levanto me doy un baño para estar listo para la Junta. Ya en la sala de Junta, nos sentamos en nuestras respectivas sillas, cada quien tiene una que es de cada nación, Yo quedo en medio de los DOS, Y en eso viene entrando los Generales, Comandantes Capitanes y el Rey Kuei, Todos son de la Nación del Reino Tierra, Nosotros Somos los Únicos Representantes de Nuestras Naciones, En eso el Rey dice Que bueno que están aquí.

-Que Pasa Rey.-Dice Aang

-Yo yo a Mi esto no me gusta.

-Un Comandante se levanta.-Mi Rey si Usted me permite.

-Si Claro Comandante Wang

-Srs. Ustedes están aquí reunidos porque hemos descubierto un Grupo de Rebelión llamados los VENGADORES para LIQUIDARLOS.

-¿QUE? Todos gritamos.

-Como que liquidarnos, Grita Sokka

_-Por favor cálmense._

-Nos pueden explicar.-Le comento.

-Mire Sr. Del Fuego ya hace tiempo tenemos gente filtrada entre la Nación Tierra y Ciudad Republica.

-Si eso ya lo sabemos.-les digo.

-Después que termino la Guerra y la Unión de las Naciones, Hemos descubierto que un Grupo Selecto se está Formando Especialmente para LIQUIDARLOS.

-¿QUE COMO?-Decimos todos.

-Con solo el hecho que la Unión de Ustedes y la Recién Fundada Ciudad Republica.

-Como dice, Yo soy el Concejal y No se me ha Informado, yo sabía que había rebeliones pero ya están controlados o al algo más que nos están ocultando.

-Srs. Déjenme llamar a una persona de mi suma confianza a un General que se ha infiltrado como espía y nos ha dado a entender que esta vez van contra Ustedes.

-Quien si se puede saber.-le dice Sokka.

-Srs. Déjenme de Presentarles al General Haru.

-¿Qué Haru? Me suena conocido se nombre.-Lo veo entrar, tanto Aang, Sokka y Yo nos quedamos sorprendidos.

-Buenas Tardes Avatar Aang, Concejal Sokka Sr. Del Fuego Zuko Srs. Aquí Presente.

-Pero Haru eres Tú.-Le dice Sokka

-Vaya ya recuerdo en donde, fue en el tiempo que Yo me uní al grupo y el estaba con ellos en el Tempo del Oeste.

-Pero Haru tanto tiempo.-Le dice Aang.

-Si Avatar Aang.

-Por favor solo Aang.

-General Haru Usted los conoce.

-Si Mi Rey los conocí cuando el Avatar y el Concejal eran Niños.

-A Mi no me recuerda.

-Y al Sr. Del Fuego cuando se nos unió.

-Y bien General Haru .-le digo en tono firme, por favor nos puede informar como que nos quieren matar.

-Bien como le decía Mi Rey, encontramos un grupo llamados los Vengadores que no están de acuerdo que el Avatar, el Sr. Del Fuego y La Tribu Agua del Sur, se Allan Unido para la formación de Ciudad Republica, pero yo sé que hay más que eso más bien la Unión de Ustedes.

-Por que lo dice General.-Le dice el Rey.

-Porque están convocando con el pretexto que es un insulto para las culturas que se Unan.

-Y bien.-Dice Aang.

-Bien cuando llegue a decirles que me quería uní, que no estaba de acuerdo con la unión, me preguntaron que cual era mi Historia.

-Que historia.-Le digo.

-Si Sr. Del Fuego que historia tenía, que muchos tienen historias porque en la guerra de los 100-años muchos perdieron familias, casa, todo, pero cuando la guerra acabo pensaron que la Nación del Fuego pagaría por la guerra, pero fue lo contrario, que Usted se les unió para poner fin a toda esta maldad.

-Ya veo.- Le digo.

-Si pero que historia le dijiste para que te pudieran dejar unirte.-Le dice Sokka.

-En ese instante lo veo que se pone un poco nervioso que sus manos empiezan a sudar, veo que Aang también se da cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa? General Haru, porque no nos dice.-Le pregunta el Rey.

-_Les dije que para que me pudieran aceptar que el Avatar me quito a la Mujer que Ame._

_** a…**_

_**Comentarios sugerencia gracias.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Avatar Una Historia parte 13. Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece.

_**CAPITULO 18:**_

_**ZUKO:**_

_**Anteriormente en Avatar:**_

_-COMO QUE TE QUITE A LA MUJER._

-Tu también estabas enamorado de mi Hermana.

-Aang se pone furioso, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-En eso El empieza a sudar a ponerse nervioso,

-Espera Avatar de seguro el General tendrá una explicación.

-La estoy esperando.

-Mire les tuve que mentir para que me dejaran entrar, porque no a cualquiera se le permiten que se le unan, vi casos que no les

Creían las razones y a ellos los mataban.

-Todos quedamos atónicos.

-Que bien si no los convencías que eres malo como ellos te mataban.

-Sokka.-Le digo.

-Y bien porque les dijiste eso.

-Tenia que encontrar una historia, una explicación para que me creyeran porque yo sé que me iban a investigar si les he mentido o les

He dicho la verdad Y de verdad tuve que mentir para poder entrar.

-Eso espero.-Le dice Aang.

-No muy convencido.

-Pero dinos Haru cuantos son.

-Yo solo conocí a uno el que entrevista que pertenece a la Tribu Agua del Norte, su Nombre es Hahn.

-HAHN.-Decimos los 3-al mismo tiempo.

-Ustedes lo conoce.-Nos dice el Rey.

-Si desgraciadamente.-Comenta Sokka.

-El me conto su Historia.

-Por favor General Haru díganos cual es.-Le pide el Rey.

-Bueno el también los odia a los tres, pero me comento que hay otra persona que odia mas, pero no me quiso decir quién.

-A de ser katara la otra persona.-Pienso.

-Veo a mis amigos con cara de enojo y furia y no es para mas, enterarse que te quieren matar por nuestra amistad.-Salimos de ahí

Y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, el Comandante Wang junto con el Rey quieren que nos quedemos más días porque están

Esperando información de este grupo, para que nosotros poder atacarlos o tomarlos de sorpresa.-Me despido de mis amigos, Aang

Me comenta que el no va a cenar, mejor se va directo a su habitación porque quiere escribirle a Katara y también tiene mucho que

Pensar.-

-Y tu Sokka.

-No lo sé a lo mejor bajo al rato para cenar, también quiero escribirle a Suki.

-Y tú.

-Yo también me voy a la habitación tengo que informarle a mi Tío lo que está pasando y también escribirle a Mai, claro que a ella no

Le voy a decir toda la verdad.

-Nos despedimos los Tres y al rato nos volvemos a ver.

_**SOKKA:**_

-Ya llevamos 3-Dias aquí en Ba-Sing-Se entre juntas, reuniones, estamos más cansados y estresados, pobre Aang saber que te culpan

Porque le quitaste a la mujer a alguien, lo entiendo porque yo se que Hahn, también me culpa a Mi y mas, por saber que Yue a mi

Me prefiero y este Hahn se quedo sin Trono y sin Mujer.-Entro al comedor veo a Zuko solo, le pregunto por mi Cuñado.

-Dijo que fue a Meditar.

-A que bien Flama.-Le digo, trato de romper un poco el hielo que entres los 3-se nos ha formado.

-Que bien, y tu.

-Te diré e estado dándole vuelta a todo esto.-Veo a Zuko que arquea su ceja.

-Si, ceo que Haru no miente.-Me dice.

-No mintió que el esta o estuvo enamorado de mi hermana, pero ella prefirió ha Aang.

-Yo también lo pienso Sokka.

-Te acuerdas cuando me les uní en el Templo del Oeste.

-Claro Zuko que me acuerdo, pero que tiene que ver.

-Veras varias veces veía que él se quería acercar a Katara pero ella siempre lo ignoraba, ella siempre estaba al pendiente de ti y de

Aang, claro cuando se acordaba me decía cuanto me odiaba.

-Que bellos recuerdos, que tiempo aquel.-Le digo con sentimiento.

-Veo que Zuko arquea su ceja.

-Si Zuko yo también lo note y yo se que Aang también.

-Yo ¿QUE?

-Veras Aang estamos hablando de Haru.

-O de ese.

-Nosotros nos sorprendemos a su respuesta.

-Aang siente celos, Aang esta celoso. -Se lo digo cantando.

-Celos claro que estoy celoso, saber que te culpan por algo y Tú sabes que dice la verdad que El no mintió.- Nos grita.

-Tranquilo tranquilo, nosotros también sabemos pero que lo que dijo es verdad.-Le digo consolando a mi cuñado.

-Saben chicos se acuerdan cuando estuvimos en el Templo de Oeste.

-Si ambos contestamos.

-Yo me di cuenta que el sentía algo por Katara.

-Si nosotros también, pero haciendo bien mi memoria, desde que salimos de la Invasión del Día del Sol Negro, yo veía a mi Hermana

Más al pendiente de ti.

-En eso veo a Aang que se pone rojo.

-Yo arqueo mi ceja.

-Vamos Aang dinos.-Le dice Zuko en tono suave.

-Si vamos Monje Calvo desde cuanto Tú y Mi Hermana se entendían.

-Yo Sokka Yo.

-El se pone más rojo, traga saliva.

-Dime Monje

-Sukko déjalo.- Me girita Zuko.

-Dime desde cuanto Tú y Mi Hermana se besuqueaban a mis espaldas… En eso me levanto queriendo ahorcar.-Cuando entra

Joo-De.

-Avatar, Sr. Del Fuego, Concejal, les pido urgentemente que vayan a la sala de Junta les pide Mi Rey.

-Si ahí vamos decimos los Tres.

-Ya en la sala de Junta.- ¿QUE PASA?- Le digo.

-Srs. Dice el Rey, hemos recibido información importante de este grupo los Vengadores que se están dirigiendo a Ciudad

Republica para destruirla.

-¿Qué? ¡COMO SE ATREBEN!-Le dice mi cuñado.

-Tranquilo Avatar.

-Haber Rey explíquenos mejor.

-Si en ese instante veo a todos que entran menos a Haru, El no Está presente.-En eso le iba a preguntar al Rey cuando Se me adelanto.

-El General Haru como ustedes ya la saben El se Ha infiltrado y es El que nos ha mandado la información.

-Me agarro la cabeza les digo que esto es una trampa para nosotros tres.

-Sokka porque lo dices.-Me dice Zuko.

-Habla Sokka, te oímos.- Me dice Aang.

-Porque digo que es una trampa.-Porque de seguro ya están en Ciudad Republica y nos están esperando para atraparnos.

-No concejal.-Me dice el Rey.- No es una trampa hay algo más.

-Nos sorprende su comentario.

-¡QUE MAS HAY!-Le grita Zuko.

-Vera Sr. Del Fuego, el General Haru nos mando informar que ya descubrió que hay dos personas mas involucradas en la

Conspiración contra Ustedes, aparte de destruir la Ciudad.

-¡Quienes!- Le pregunta mi Cuñado.

-Vera son Long-Feng y la Princesa Azula.

-¿Qué? Todos quedamos atónicos con la respuesta.

-No no puede ser.-Si Azula sigue encerrada.

-No Sr. Del Fuego, parece que no.- Dice el Rey.

-Zuko está bien.-Le digo.

-¡No!

-Bien Rey Ustedes que proponen.

-Vera Concejal vamos a organizar un grupo de tropas para que vayan a Ciudad Republica a protegerla y si es posible atraparlos.

-Bien yo mandar a visar a mi Tío que organice un grupo de flota para que los apoyen y contra ataquen.

-Yo me quedo con cara de preocupación.

-Sukko qué opinas.-Me pregunta Aang.

-Yo todavía sigo pensando.-Esto es una trampa, pero que hay que ir a Ciudad Republica para comprobar la verdad.

-Veo que Aang asiente.

-Bien Srs. También hay que escribirles a Nuestras Esposas, si no para que quieren.

-Si tienes razón para que quieres seguro irían a Ciudad Republica, -Me dice Aang. Y aparte hay que mentirles.-Están de Acuerdos chicos

-Si le decimos ambos.

-Mientras Zuko le manda a decir A Iroh lo que está pasando yo le escribo a Suki: _Suki amor esto se ha complicado por favor te pido_

_Que te quedes en la Nación del Fuego junto con mi Hermana, Mai la Niña y las Guerreras, nosotros nos dirigimos a Ciudad _

_Republica, no olvides que te AMO. Sokka._

-Bien las cartas se han enviado a la Nación del Fuego, para que las chicas no sospechen lo que está pasando, pero Mi instinto

Me dice que vamos directo a la cueva del lobo, en eso oigo que Zuko le dice a mi Cuñado, para cuando partimos.

-Bien tomado en cuenta que los mensajes ya se enviaron y el tiempo que Iroh organicé las tropas yo diría que al amanecer, así

Cuando lleguemos nos encontraremos con una de tus tropas para sí podernos organizando.

-Bien pensado Aang.

-Bien partiremos mañana al amanecer.-Nos dice Zuko.

-Si mañana Partiremos.

_**Comentarios Sugerencias Gracias.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Avatar Una Historia parte 14. Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece.

_**CAPITULO 19:**_

_**-KATARA:**_

-Contemplo la Luna llena Yue cuida bien a Aang a Mi Hermano y Zuko ya que las cartas que hemos recibido las Tres,

No dicen la verdad.-De repente oigo que me hablan.

-Katara que haces aquí.

-¡Suki! Salí un momento.

-O vaya que hermosa esta hoy la luna.

-En eso volteo a verla, Yo se que Sokka le conto todo sobre Yue. -Y la oigo decir: Yue yo se que Amas a Sokka te lo encargo

Cuídamelo.

-Suki estas bien.

-Si katara estoy bien Yo no le creo que Sokka lo que me dice en su carta, Yo sé que hay algo más, algo que nos están ocultando.

-Si Suki Yo también lo creo.-Ella también lo presiente.

-Sabes te puedo confesar algo.

-Claro Katara ahora somos Hermanas.

-Si.-Me muerdo el labio, como se lo digo para que no se siente mal, a lo que tengo que decirle.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me hace volver a la realidad.

-Sabes que Aang y Yo ya cumplimos nuestro primer mes de casados.-Se lo digo en tono triste.

-Ya veo por eso estas triste.- Ella como siempre con su gran sonrisa.

-Suki_… ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!_

-En eso ella pega un grito.-Por los espíritus Katara que felicidad que alegría desde cuando, dímelo, ya lo sabe Aang tienes

Que contádmelo todo, todo quiero saberlo.

-Me sonrojo al saber que se puso feliz con la noticia.

-Bien Suki para empezar primero tienes que jurarme que nadie debe de saber.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Katara.

-¿Por qué quiero mantenerlo en secreto? Hasta primero decírselo a Aang.

-Ya veo.

-Ni mi tonto Hermano que va a ser Tío.

-Si.-Me lo dice con una sonrisa.

-De repente dice: O pobre Aang cuando Sokka se entere va quererlo matar.

-Ambas nos reímos

-Si pobre Aang me lo imagino corriendo porque mi Hermano lo quiere matar.

-_Avatar como te atreviste a Embarazar a Mi Hermana_ _ahora si te mato._

-Me lo dice Suki imitando la voz de Sokka.

-Y bien me lo dice dando un codazo.

-Fue fue en nuestra luna de miel.-Trago saliva al cofesarselo.

-Aja, con que Tú y Aang no perdieron el tiempo.

-y Tu Suki.

-Yo ¿Qué?

-Para cuando me vas a ser Tía.

-Katara Tú ya sabes que Sokka y yo queremos esperarnos a que las cosas estén mas tranquila.

-Pero Tú no quieres un Bebe.

-No lo sé.

-Discúlpame Suki no quise sentirte mal.

-No Katara al contrario me Alegro por Ustedes.

-Sonrió.

-En eso oímos una voz.-Que a mí tampoco me lo ibas a decir.

-¡Mai!.

-Mai Tú tienes muchas preocupaciones con una mas.-Le digo.

-Pero Katara Yo también voy a ser Tía.

-Me lo dice con una sonrisa de esas que a casi a nadie demuestra.

-Bien chicas me lo tienen que jurar que nadie, ni sus Maridos se vayan a enterar.

-Te lo juramos.

-Y bien Katara cuanto tienes

-El mes Mai.

-Vaya vaya si que el Avatar te Embarazo a la primera.

-¡ MAI !

-No me vengas con timidez las tres sabemos cómo se hacen los Niños.

-Bien hay que ir preparando cuando llegue el Bebe.

-Mai acuérdate

-Ella me interrumpe.

-Una cosa que sepan otra que estemos preparando para su llegada, si nos preguntan nosotras mentiremos hasta que

Tú se lo digas a Aang.

-Tienes razón.

-Que bien hay mucho que hacer, imagina si es Niño ya Honora tiene novio.-Dice Suki.

-Mientras no resulte Maestro Aire que se olvide de su Novio.-Dice Mai.

-Verán chicas yo quisiera que sea un Maestro Aire, pero lo que sea, Yo lo amare con solo hecho de ser hijo de Aang y Mío.

-Si

-Y como te distes cuanta que estas Embarazadas, no te he visto con síntomas o será que Aang le está pasando lo mismo que

Zuko.-Comenta Mai.

-No lo creo ya mi hermano me lo hubiera dicho ya saben que él es muy comunicativo.

-Oye estás hablando de Mi Marido., Pero tienes toda la razón Sukko no es muy bueno para guardar secretos.

-Y bien Katara estamos esperando.

-O si verán estuvimos 3-Semanas en el Templo del Aire del Sur y en la última semana debería de tener mi ciclo, bueno ya han paso

2-Semana y todavía no he tenido mi ciclo y aparte he sentido el estomago un poco revuelto, mis pechos un poco sensible y mi vientre

Algo duro y si estoy embarazada.

-Mai a también te paso.

-Si pero yo espere más tiempo porque no quería ilusionarme.

-O ya veo.-Nos dice Suki.

-Y bien chicas hay que ir a descansar, las abrazo y ellas también me abrazan. Ya en la habitación me recuesto acaricio mi vientre

Y sonrió buenas noches mi Bebe agarro la almohada de Aang le doy un beso, Buenas Noches mi Niño Tontorrón y caigo al sueño.

_**Comentario Sugerencias Gracias.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Avatar Una Historia parte 15. Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece.

_**CAPITULO 20:**_

_**-SOKKA-.**_

-Salimos como aviamos quedado justo antes del amanecer, hemos llevado algo de comida porque en la mañana comimos muy

Rápido por las prisas, pero en pleno vuelvo veo que Aang sale de la cabeza de appa rumbo hacia nosotros en la parte de atrás.- ¿Que

Buscas? le pregunto algo curioso.

-A busco unas manzanas porque tengo hambre.

-En eso Zuko y Yo nos sorprendemos.- "¿Aang tiene hambre?".-En eso carraspeo preguntando.-Pero Aang Tu siempre has sido de

Poco comer.-En eso veo que mi cuñado se sorprende a mi pregunta.-En eso ya trae una manzana en su boca y el nos ofrece unas

Que con gusto se las aceptamos.-Veo que Zuko pregunta algo curioso.

-¿Cómo que llegaste de tu luna de miel con hambre?

-En eso veo que arquea su ceja.

-MM.… No me había dado cuenta de eso.

-Aang no me digas que mi Hermana no te deba de comer.

-Sokka como crees eso, tu sabes bien que Katara es una magnifica cocinera.

-Lo veo con toda su cara roja.

-Sokka déjalo Tu sabes bien los cambios que trae el matrimonio.

-Yo arqueo mi ceja y veo que Aang también.

-¡Cambios que cambios!

-¿Nos pregunta? En eso Zuko se aclara la garganta, veras cando uno ya tiene intimidad.

-Zuko como se te ocurre.- En eso veo Aang con todo su cara roja.

- Vamos Sokka es normal.

-Si ya lo sé.

-¡Pero qué cambios!- Nos vuelve a preguntar con timidez y rascándose al cabeza.

-Mira Aang según mi Padre cuando un hombre se casa, también tiene cambios como las mujeres.

-O Ya veo.

-De repente me sorprende lo que veo.- ¿Oye Zuko eso no es uno de tus barcos?

-Si es uno, pero que hace aquí se supone que calculando el tiempo llegaría antes del atardecer.

-En eso Aang se va a la cabeza de appa y le indica que descendemos.

-Ya dentro del barco, checamos, pero aquí no hay nadie y de repente nos avientan bolas de fuego entre Zuko y Aang las

Desvían.

-Sokka espanta a momo y appa.-Me dice mi cuñado.

-Appa, momo váyanse de aquí, por ayuda ya…. En eso veo a un viejo enemigo Long-Feng.-Que gusto de volverlos a ver.

-Pero a nosotros no.-Le digo.-En eso veo que hace señales y de repente nos avientan dardos, en eso Aang hace un remolino

De viento para que no nos caigan pero desafortunadamente a él le caen todos, lo veo mis ojos se abren cuando Aang cae.-Le grito

Sokka, Sokka dile a Katara que la... la... Amo. –En eso voy ayudarle pero de repente el barco explota tanto Zuko y Yo caemos al mar,

Pero en eso no veo ha Aang solo algunos de los vengadores que también caen pero desgraciadamente muertos. –Zuko estas bien

.-Le pregunto.

-Si.- En donde esta Aang.

-No lo sé.-En eso cuidado hay viene otra bola de fuego.-Desgraciadamente Zuko no la pudo desviar y me caí a mi directo en mi

Pecho solo ciento que me hundo en el mar, más profundo que solo veo oscuridad, Suki adiós, de repente veo una luz brillante

Hermosa oigo que me habla, Yue, Sokka no te rindas.- Despierto, en eso oigo que dicen.- Con cuidado, veo de reojo pregunto curioso

En donde, en donde estamos.-Oigo la voz de Zuko.

-Cuidado Sokka .

-Hay… Me quejo.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

-Después de la explosión sentí que caía al mar y de repente vi todo oscuro.

-¿Qué más?

-La vi, vi a Yue que me decía que no te rindas y en eso desperté.- Veo que asiente, oye Aang, en donde esta.-Veo que cambia su expresión.

-No, no lo sé, No sé si sobrevivió o está muerto.

-¿Qué? ¡COMO! ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi hermana? .-Trato de levantarme pero no puedo, me quejo. En eso veo que entran Dos mujeres

Una Joven y la otra algo Grande, en eso.

-Sokka déjame presentarte a Lin y su Abuela Lily ellas muy amablemente nos han dado hospedaje en su posada.

-Yo me rasco la cabeza, pero que hermosa muchacha, alta, delgada, de ojos verdes grandes, cabello largo rojizo, Pienso, soy casado, soy

Casado, la más joven se me acerca y me checa yo solamente trago saliva.

-Unos días más y Usted Concejal estará como nuevo.

-Y Usted Sr. Del Fuego ya está mejor, lo bueno que no tuvo fractura solamente algunos golpes.-Le dice la Abuela de la muchacha.

-Nosotros no más nos sonrojamos. Este Gracias

-Sokka te tengo que decir algo.- Cuando de repente la puerta se abre, que es lo que veo jet.

-¡JET! ¿Pero cómo?

-Si después te platico.

-Como siempre tan déspota.

-Y bien me pueden informar que hacían a las orillas del mar el Sr. Del fuego y el Concejal de Ciudad Republica.

-En eso veo que Zuko se sorprende.

-Ya lo sabes.

-Que tu nombre no es Lee sino Zuko el Sr. Del Fuego.

-Y tu como se les ocurrió unirse a este.

-Veras para tu información fue Zuko que se nos unió y gracias a él pudimos terminar con la guerra.

- A ya veo. - Arqueando el su ceja.

-Solamente te podemos decir que fue una trampa para nosotros.

-Jet.-Se sorprende.

-Disculpa por aquí habrá un lugar en donde puedo manar un mensaje.- Le dice Zuko.

.Claro no lejos de aquí hay un lugar.

-Gracias.

-Después de comer Zuko me comenta que estuve inconsciente una semana, que va tratar de enviarle un mensaje al su Tío Iroh

Para informarle lo sucedido y que mande por nosotros, ahora tengo que pensar que le voy a decir a mi hermana sobre Aang,

Siento tanta rabia e impotencia por lo sucedido que en estos momentos hubiera querido que mis instintos me fallaran, pero

Ya lo hecho esta, ahora tengo que descansar y recobrar fuerzas y en poner en claro mis ideas cuando llegue el momento.

_**AANG:**_

-Despierto, bueno no se estoy vivo o muerto ni sé cuantos días Allan pasado desde que estado en este lugar, solo sé que he tenido

Visitas de personas que ya no están en este mundo, que como siempre Sokka tuvo razón, suspiro como quisiera salir de

Este lugar y poder estar con Katara, quisiera estar con ella en sus brazos, para besarla y acariciarla ya que ella como siempre me

Cuidara, mi dulce esposa, en eso ciento una caricia en mi mejilla, Katara susurro su nombre, en eso oigo que dice ya, ya que ciento

Sus labios, reacción ¡_Tu no eres katara!_

_-¡_Hola Avatar! Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-¡Azula!

-Te sorprende verdad.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!?

-¡Fuiste tú, verdad!

-Hay Avatar cuando entenderás que yo solo quiero recuperar lo que es mío, lo que me pertenece por derecho divino.

-¡TUYO!

-Pero vamos a cambiar de tema.

-Me lo dice con su sonrisa irónica que siempre ha tenido.

-Pero déjame verte, como has crecido.

-¿Qué tiene esta?

-Si me imagino que estas más alto que Zuzu, pero que músculos.

-¿Pero que tiene esta ahora si se ha vuelto loca?, pero de repente ciento su mano recorrer por mi pecho, hasta llegar a.

-¿Qué quedo atónico?

-Pero que Masculinidad.

-Me dice con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-¡¿QUE TE PASA?! –Le grito. –En eso alguien carraspea.

-Vaya, vaya Avatar ya despertaste y cuanto tiempo.

-¡HAHN!

-Si Avatar y bien en donde dejaste a tu noviecita.

-¡A ella no la metas!-Como me entere... que tu.

-Pero cálmate, para que sepas ella ya no me interesa yo ya tengo alguien que si vale la pena.

-En eso veo que el abraza a Azula y posa sus manos en su estomago.

-¿QUE ¡USTEDES!?

-Si Avatar nosotros.

-¿Por qué?

-Piensa nuestro Hijo sea más poderoso que Tu, imagínate las Tribus Aguas y la Nación del Fuego en una sola y para rematar acabaremos

Con el reino Tierra.

-¿Por qué?-le vuelvo a preguntar.

-¿Por qué? Porque yo soy la legitima la que tiene que Gobernar y Zuzu con eso niña _son BASTARDOS_, por eso.

_-NO NO AZULA NO ES CIERTO._

_-Y TU NO ME VENGAS CON ESTO PORQUE TU TAMBIEN TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO_.

-De repente oigo que alguien carraspea.

-Ha disculpen.

-Mis ojos se abren de más a quien veo entrar.- ¡HARU!

-A ya veo que se conocen.

-Nos dice Hahn.

-Hola Avatar.

-A para que sepas Haru se hará cargo de ti, el te traerá de comer y lo demás.- Me lo dice Hahn.

-Con que tu también estas enamorado de la sucia campesina. -Le dice Azula a Hahn.

-Si su Alteza.

-Lo dice con firmeza y mirándome con odio.

-Espera Haru en su comida falta algo.

-En eso veo que de su bolsa saca un frasco y me lo muestra.

-Sabes ¿Qué es esto?

-No.-Le digo arqueando mi ceja.

-El la toxina del SHIRSHI-

-¿Qué?

-Sabes que en dosis alta provoca alucinaciones y al poco tiempo la muerte.

-No batalles porque no me matas de una vez.

-No Avatar, poco a poco.

-En eso vierte varias gotas de la toxina al agua.- En eso ellos salen pero se queda Haru .-¿Por qué? Haru.

-¡CALLATE!

-Se acerca a Mí

-Sígueme la corriente

-El me vuelve a gritar.- ¿Por qué ya amo a katara?

-En eso el tira el agua.

-Discúlpame, pero acuérdate porque estoy aquí

-O si no me acordaba que él es un espía.

-Voy a tratar de poder sacarte de aquí, pero tendrás que ser paciente

-Asiento.

_**Comentario Sugerencias Gracias.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Avatar Una Historia parte 16 Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece.

_**CAPITULO 21:**_

_**-MAI:**_

-Ya han pasado más de 2-semanas desde que se fueron, pero yo se que las cartas que nos han enviado ninguna de nosotras les creemos, lo bueno que mi niña ya está bien, días antes, especialmente el día que supimos que llego el bisonte de Aang sin ellos, mi niña empezó a enfermarse, como si presintiera que su Papa le haya pasado algo malo y para rematar Katara también se ha puesto mal pero ahora por su embarazo. De repente tocan a la puerta, Pasen.

- ¡Katara!

-Mai como amaneció Honora.

-Ya mucho mejor gracias., Katara disculpa te la puedo dejar un momento no me tardo.

-Claro Mai no hay problema, yo con gusto me quedo con ella ve.

-Salgo de la habitación, voy directo a buscar al Tío Iroh, cuando lo veo que trae un pergamino. ¡TIO!. El se sorprende al escuchar mi voz.

-¡Mai! ¿Qué pasa?

-Tío que esconde usted.-El se pone nervioso.

-Mai Yo yo lee esto.

-¡Es una carta de Zuko!

-Léelo por favor.

-Asiento.

-_**Tío como siempre Sokka tuvo razón caímos en una trampa, solo para decirte que El y Yo estamos bien, Aang no lo sé, si está vivo o muerto, el dio su vida por nosotros**_.

-En esos mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-Por favor sigue:

-_**Tío como te decía Sokka y Yo estamos bien, estamos en una Posada cerca de ahí, al Norte de la bahía Yue, por favor manda por nosotros para poder investigar todo esto y sobre todo para saber en donde esta Aang, Dile a Mail que la Amo, que Amo a mis Dos Mujeres. ZUKO.**_

-Tío.-El me abraza.

-En eso oímos la voz de Katara.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Voltea a verla con mis ojos llorosos y en eso el Tío Iroh me quita la carta.

-Katara sabes que Tío Iroh ha recibido una carta de los muchachos que nos dice que están al Norte de la Bahía Yue, y que pide que mande por ellos

-O que bien nosotras podemos ir por ellos.

-¡¿Qué estás loca?! .-Dice Iroh

-No tienes razón Katara nosotras deberíamos ir por ellos.

-¡¿Qué ahora si se volvieron locas niñas?¡

-En eso Katara me pasa ha Honora para ella irle ha visar a Suki lo que está pasando.

-Mai por favor piensa en Katara.

-Por eso en ella pienso.

-Como ustedes quieran yo siempre las apoyare en todo.

-Gracias, Tío te puedo dejarte a mi niña.

-Claro quién más Yo para cuidar a mi nieta.

-En eso Honora ve al Tío Iroh y le dice ¡PAPA!

-El solamente se ríe.

-No son PAPA dime A-BUE-LO.

-No ¡PAPA!

-Zuko si supieras que nuestra niña ya dice Papa.

-Ya listas para partir.-Nos dice Iroh.

-Si.- Le decimos todas.

-Recuerden chicas que los muchachos están al Norte de la Bahía Yue en una posada.

-Katara se va a la cabeza de appa.

-Suki y Yo vamos en la parte de atrás.

-Listas chicas vamos por nuestros maridos.-Les digo.

-Pero primero vamos hacer una parada cerca de ahí.-Nos dice Katara.

-No me digas.

-Si vamos por la mejor Maestra Tierra-Metal

-Suki y Yo fruncimos en ceño y decimos ¡TOPH!

-Si por ella misma.

-Llegamos a su casa en el anochecer y antes de tocar ella inmediatamente nos habré.

-A que se debe que la Sra. Concejal, la Sra. Del Fuego y la Reina del Azúcar estén aquí.

-También nos da gusto de verte toph.-Le dice katara.

-Toph podemos hablar.- le digo.

-Claro pasen chicas.

-Le platicamos lo que ha pasado y de repente ella carraspea.- No todo me han dicho.

-Nosotras nos quedamos sorprendidas ¿De Qué? Sabemos que ella tiene una sensibilidad e intuición que nadie tiene, por ser ciega.

-¿Qué me dices Reina del Azúcar o Sra. Avatar?

-Ella lo dice con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Yo Toph!

-Si anda tu me estas ocultando algo ¿verdad? Acuérdate que puedo sentir las vibraciones, pero de ti vienen más.

-Katara solo suspira.

-¿Qué no me tienes confianza?

-SI Toph, pero me tienes que guardarme el secreto.

-Claro acuérdate que soy una tumba.

-Ha, claro.-Dice Suki.

-¿Qué te pasa Sra. Concejal?

-Por favor Toph tú y mi marido no son buenos para guardar secretos.

- No te pongas así.

-Yo solo las escucho, siempre he pensado que ella ha estado enamorada de Sokka, pero siempre me he callado, solamente se lo comente a Zuko pero él me digo que es mi imaginación.

-Bien Katara, me lo vas a decir o no.

-Estoy Embarazada Toph.

-Que bien Piernas Locas te Embarazo a la primera.

-¡TOPH!

-Nosotras nomas nos reímos.

-Bien Sras., es mejor descansar para mañana partir temprano.

-Si hay que descansar.- Les digo

_**SUKI:**_

-Teníamos planeado salir antes del amanecer pero por desgracia no pudimos por Katara, pobre de mi cuñada con lo de su Embarazo y lo de los muchachos se ha sentido mal.

-En pelo vuelo: Y bien muchachas a poco así se ponen todas las embarazadas.-Nos comenta Toph.

-No todas, pero es común. -Le dice Mai.

-¿Que Toph piensas tener un Bebe?-Le dice me cuñada.

-¿Qué ni loca? Yo no nací para eso.

-Nosotras solamente nos sonreímos.

-Hemos llegado, descendemos, Katara le pide ha appa que se esconde para ir a buscar a los muchachos, nos acercamos a la aldea y preguntamos por la posada, nos comenta que no está lejos de ahí y en eso veo a mi Guerrero de la Tribu Agua platicando con una niña voy y me le acerco ¡Te dije que si te encontraba coqueteando te las vieras conmigo! En eso el levanta su mirada.

-¡SUKI!

-¡SOKA! No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, en eso el me abraza y me da un gran beso.

-Suki que estás haciendo aquí

-En eso el ve a mi cuñada y a Mai.

-¿Qué están locas?

-Cállate ¿En dónde está Aang?

-Inmediatamente cambia su mirada, Vengan entren hay que hablar.-Nos dice serio.

-Esto no me gusta.

-Entramos a la posada se ve que es un lugar acogedor de repente vienen Dos Mujeres una Joven y la Otra no muy grande.

-Cariño déjame presentarte a Lin y su Abuela Lily ellas son dueñas de la posada y nos han dado Hospedaje y comida.

-Muchas gracias a Ambas.

-No hay de que ha sido un Honor tener al Concejal de Ciudad Republica y al Sr. Del Fuego Hospedados.

-¿Y el Avatar que no está aquí?-Les dice mi cuñada.

-Ellas se sorprenden que preguntan por el Avatar.

-En eso veo que Sokka agarra del brazo a Katara.

-¿Qué pasa Sokka? ¿En donde esta Aang?

-En eso veo que apenas Sokka le iba a contestar cuando veo a Zuko que viene entrando con un muchacho alto delgado de ojos oscuros que al vernos se sorprenden.

-¡Zuko! Mai corre hacia ha él para abrazarlo y besarlo.

-Y de repente el muchacho de ojos oscuro carraspea.- Ella es tu esposa le dice a Zuko refiriéndose a Mai, Zuko le dice que Si y le pregunta lo mismo a Sokka refiriéndose a Mi, Sokka le contesta que sí.

-Katara y Toph, solamente le dicen ¡JET!

-Vaya vaya por ti se ve que los años te han hecho más Hermosa que nunca Katara.

-Mi cuñada solo arquea su ceja y lo ignora.

-Dime Sokka en donde esta Aang.

-Sokka apenas le iba a contestar cuando Jet se adelanta.

-¡EL AVATAR ESTA MUERTO!

-¿¡Q u é !?

-En eso mi cuñada se molesta.- ¡SOKKA! ¡¿EN DONDE ESTA MI MARIDO?!

-¿Qué eres la esposa de Aang?

-Katara lo vuelve a ignorar. Y le vuelve a preguntar.

-Sokka por favor en donde esta Aang.- Se lo dice llorando.

-Hermanita veras.

-Cuando de repente Katara cae desmayada, En eso Sokka reacciona evita que caiga al piso, la carga y una de las mujeres.-Le dice. Por aquí hay que llevarla a una habitación.

-La más Joven me dice Pobrecita tan Joven y ya Viuda.

-¿Qué?

-En la habitación entra la mujer Mayor y empieza a chaca a mi cuñada, ella se sorprende.- Ella esta ¡EMBARAZADA! - SI Por favor no lo comente con nadie se entere de ella.-Ella asiente. -La otra mujer Joven trae agua en eso Katara reacciona diciendo Aang, Aang llorando.-Tranquila Katara todo va a estar bien, piensa en tu Bebe tienes por quien luchar aparte tú no estás sola esta tu familia.

-En eso veo que acaricia su vientre.

-Gracias Suki.

-De nada Hermana.- La dejo más tranquila la mujer Mayor le dio un té y se ha quedado dormida.- Salgo de la habitación en eso los muchachos me preguntan.- Ella está bien.- Si ella ya está un poco más tranquila y se ha quedado dormida gracias al te que le dio la Sra.

-En eso el chico llamado Jet le pregunta a mi Marido.- ¿No pensé que dejarías a tu Hermana casarse con Aang?

-Sokka solo arque su ceja.- Aang siempre me cayó bien, el estado siempre enamorado de mi Hermana y ha hecho todo por ganarse su amor y la confianza de mi Padre y la Mia.

-¡HA!

-Bien que les parece si vamos a descansar y nos vemos mañana.- Nos dice Zuko.

-Si nos parece bien.-Nosotros le decimos.

-Sokka me lleva a su habitación que veo es algo grande de repente ciento su abrazo cuando me dice no sabes cuánto te he estañado.

-De veras.-Le digo mirándole a los ojos, en eso nos besamos como le he extrañado siempre sus besos han sido apasionados voy sintiendo que con sus manos me va quitando el vestido para quedar solo en ropa interior yo hago lo mismo cuando ambos quedamos casi desnudos lo aviento a la cama y con su mano me invita para que lo acompañe estar junto a Él, nos volvemos a besar cuando El me dice.- Sabes que tenía miedo de no volver.

-¡Sokka¡ Nos miramos a los ojos y nos besamos pero ahora con pasión el siempre ha sido tan apasionado tan profundo que cuando acuerdo ya Esto totalmente desnuda ciento que me penetra solo digo su nombre cuando el empieza a moverse más dentro de Mi que ambos gritamos al llegar al cielo el sale de mi me abraza Suki te amo tanto.-Yo sonrió cuando deseo verlo a los ojos El como siempre se queda dormido, pienso lo que katara me digo, que para cuando un Bebe, si Sokka hubiera sido yo me hubiera quedado totalmente sola, en cambio ella nunca estará sola y con ese pensamiento caigo al sueño.

_**Comentarios Sugerencias Gracias.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Avatar Una Historia parte 17 Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece.

_**CAPITULO 22:**_

_**-HARU:**_

-Ya llego la hora de poder sacar a Aang de aquí, nomas espero que no Este demasiado débil para poder escapar, llevo un juego de ropa extra para que se cambie y con el pretexto que en la noche le dejo la cena ojala que la toxina del shirsho haya desaparecido su efecto, voy directo a su Celda, que en realidad es el único prisionero lo tengo que despertar. -Aang despierta.

-¿Qué Quien es?

-Soy Haru, vengo a sacarte de aquí.

-¡Ha! Haru Si.

-El Esta débil, pero tengo que aprovechar este momento que las cabezas principales no están.- Aang por favor no grites te voy a cortar las cuerdas que te tienen amarrado, veo que hace una mueca de dolor, aguanta un poco, por favor.

-Si disculpa.

-Ciento como cae, pero lo detengo.

- Nuevamente gracias.

-No te preocupes.- En verdad, Esta muy débil, lleno de moretones y golpes como esta gente es mala.-Ten Aang come algo y vístete para que no te reconozcan.

-De veras Haru no se Como agradecerte.

-Aang por favor no tienes porque aparte es mi deber, por eso estoy aquí.

-Si a veces se me olvida.

-Bien ahora con cuidado, vamos a salir si te preguntan tu no contestes déjamelo a Mi Esta claro.

-Si.

-Salimos de su celda caminamos como sin nada voy dejo la charola para que vean que ya comió para nuestra suerte nos piden que dejemos unas cajas afuera de la cueva porque mañana van a venir por ellas.- Aang me pregunta ¿Qué son? -Creó que son explosivos.

-¡EXPLOSIVOS! Para quien.

-Si te digo que no lo Sé, solamente ellos vienen y dan instrucciones son tan herméticos que no dicen nada.

-¡Y en donde están!

-No lo Sé, dijeron que tenían un compromiso y que no iban a tardar que fueron a investigar

-Vaya.

-Salimos de la cueva dejamos las cajas. ¿Y ahora qué? me pregunta Aang.- Mira aquí hay de 2- la primera salir nadando hasta la otra orilla y la segunda correr y tratar que nadie nos vea porque estamos corriendo.-Veo a Aang pensativo y me contesta.

-Yo se que el agua a de estar helada pero creo que es la mejor opción.

-Si creo también.

-Nos adentramos en el agua y de verdad esta helada, veo que Aang se queja.-Estas bien.

-Si si es que con el contacto con el agua me arde todo el cuerpo.

-Veo que mira hacia la luna y le dice, Gracias.- De verdad que la toxina ya lo volvió loco, seguimos nadando en eso ciento que me agarra de mi brazo hace un movimiento para ir más rápido.- Vaya no pensé que podrías hacer eso.

-Solo un poco.

-Veo que ya Está cansado de nadar no es para mas, está todavía débil en eso veo con el reflejo de la luna ¡TIERRA! -Le grito Aang mira tierra, nos apresuramos por nadar y llegamos a la orilla.

-¿En donde estaremos? -Me pregunta.

-No lo Sé pero si lejos de ellos.- Le ayudo a salir del agua ciento que esta temblando, vamos a buscar un lugar para refugiarnos y tratar de descansar, en eso veo una cueva entro para explorar no es muy grande pero es perfecta para los Dos, para pasar la noche veo que Aang hace un movimiento para sacar toda el agua de nuestras ropa pero al hacerlo el cae de rodillas, ¿Aang estas bien?

-Si solo algo agotado.

-No pensé que pudieras hacer eso, sacar el agua de la ropa y dejarla seca.

-Katara… Ella me lo enseño.

-Que bien, en eso entramos a la cueva Aang se recuesta, Descansa Aang , en eso el me sonríe, quisiera preguntarle por Katara pero me detengo porque le oigo decir Katara mi amor suspirando, no sé porque me sorprende, se me había olvidado que el también la Ama y Yo solamente soy un amigo pero a pesar de todos estos años no la he podido olvidar, intento hacer lo mismo que Aang tratar de descasar y dormir porque mañana será un día muy largo.

_**ZUKO:**_

-Amaneció, no lo puedo creer que las muchachas tuvieran en valor de viajar en appa para venir por nosotros, pero me da mucha pena por katara, pobre de ella es la que más ha sufrido, salgo de la habitación en eso veo a Jet con las Mujeres desayunando, Mai me sigue, la tomo de su mano para ir a desayunar, Buenos Días, le decimos mi esposa y Yo.

-Buenos Días.-Nos responden.

-Veo que Jet sigue serio desde ayer, Sokka me conto que cuando viajaban lo conocieron y que Katara sentía por él un ligero enamoramiento, pero después se decepciono de Él, Pero creo que El sigue sintiendo algo por ella y para rematar sigue sacado al sabes que ella se caso con Aang, en eso llegan Sokka y Suki.

- Buenos Días nos dicen.

-Buenos Días nosotros le respondemos en eso mi esposa le pregunta por Katara.

-Ella sigue dormida.- Le dice Suki.

-Que bien que siga descansando un poco más. Le dice mi esposa.

-En eso veo que Soka, Esta hablando con las mujeres preguntando por el establo.

-¿Sokka para que quieres el establo?

-¡Es para appa!

-¡Appa! si de verdad no me acordaba, Mai me conto como llego a la Nación del Fuego junto con momo, Bien hay que ir por él, en eso Tpoh se nos une para ir por él, lo encontramos, él se alegra de vernos pero de repente el empieza a gruñir que pasa appa, De repente.

-Alto que nadie se mueva alguien viene.-Nos dice Toph

-En eso que nos avientan rocas pero Toph con su Tierra control lo atrapo haciendo una prisión de Tierra veo que quiere zafarse en eso lo amenazo con mi fuego control, le quito su capucha y para mi sorpresa es ¡HARU! Todos nos quedamos atónicos al verlo ¿Qué haces aquí traidor?

-NO, No Sr. Del Fuego, no soy traidor.

-Espera Llamas ¿Con Quien vienes? - Le dice Toph.

-Aang el Está conmigo no lejos de Aquí, en una cueva.

-¿Qué AANG? –Decimos todos, en eso corremos para ir por El, lo encontramos dormido, débil con fiebre y algo golpeado hay que llevarlo a la posada.-Les digo. Con ayuda de Sokka lo tomamos y nos dirigimos a la posada, entrando vemos a Katara que se asombra al verlo.

-¡AANG! Rápido llévenlo a mi habitación.

-Lo metemos en eso una de las mujeres trae agua para curarlo.

-Muchachos por favor ayúdenme a quitarle la ropa para poderlo curar.-Nos pide Katara.

-Le ayudamos pero nos sorprendemos que delgado esta todo moretoneado y algo golpeado, katara nos pide que salguemos para que ella lo empiece a sanar con su Agua Control, Salimos de la habitación me dirijo hacia Haru.- Bien Haru tendrás que explicarnos.

-Si Srs. Les contare lo que Está pasando.

-En la comida el nos platica todo como mi Hermana, Hahn y Long-Feng están en complot contra nosotros que Ciudad Republica es solo una pantalla de pretexto que Nosotros somos los principales para liquidarnos.

-Vaya, vaya de veras Zuko Yo Sabia que te Hermana Esta loca pero ahora sí esta demente.-Me comenta Sokka.

-Ahora si Concejal a Tu Hermana se le Juntaron los Galanes.

-¡Toph por favor esto no viene al caso! - Le dice Suki.

-Como ella adivino lo de Haru y lo de Jet si nadie le ha dicho sobre ellos. De repente veo que Sokka me hace una seña.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Zuko si mañana Aang amanece mejor hay que irnos de aquí.

-Si yo no confió en estos dos.

-Llamas tu no confías en nadie.

-Suspiro al comentario de Toph.

-Pero estoy de acuerdo con ustedes hay que irnos de aquí.

-SI.

_**Comentarios Sugerencias Gracias.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Avatar Una Historia parte 18 Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece.

_**CAPITULO 23**_

_**-AANG:**_

-Despierto ¡En donde estoy! Trato de acomodarme me quejo del dolor ¡estoy en una habitación! Contemplo el lugar veo una vela en una esquina y alguien Esta con la cabeza en la cama, me sorprende creo que es ¡KATARA! veo que reacciona y levanta su cabeza si es mi Katara.

-¡Aang cariño! Me lo dice con lagrimas en su sus ojos.

-¡Katara amor! Yo también tengo lagrimas ¿Pero amor como llegue aquí y tu como que estas aquí?

-Tranquilo Aang estas débil necesitas descansar.

-Trato de sentarme a la cama pero el dolor todavía me queja, respiro.

-Haber amor déjame ayudarte, sonrió al saber que ella Esta aquí conmigo.- Y bien amor me puedes explicar.

-Veras primero como Tu estas aquí Sokka y Zuko te encontraron y como Yo estoy aquí vine junto con las muchachas.

-¿Qué ellas están aquí también?

-Si y también Tpoh.

-¿Qué ella también? ¿Por qué ella?

-Porque creía conveniente que supiera lo que Está sucediendo y aparte estoy muy enojada contigo.

-¿Enojada conmigo? Trago saliva.

-Cuando tu y el estúpido de mi Hermano nos iban a decir que la loca de Azula, el maniático de Hahn y Testarudo de Long-feng tienen planes de matarlos.

-Bueno querida, en eso me rasco la cabeza ¿Qué? ¡¿tengo cabello de nuevo?!

-Si y un poco de barba.

-En eso me toco mi rostro, si la ciento. También veo que mis muñecas están vendadas y parte de mi pecho también.- ¿Qué paso?

-Te estado curando y de verdad cariño que ellos te maltrataron.

-La veo que agacha la cabeza y empieza a llorar.- Amor por favor no llores no ves que me partes el alma en verte así.- Katara cariño lo bueno que ya estoy aquí, nuevamente juntos.

-Si

-En eso ella se acerca y nos besamos, como quisiera hacerle el amor.- en eso nos separamos por falta de aire.- Cariño entra conmigo a la cama quiero volverte a tenerte en mis brazos y hacerte el amor.- le digo. Cuando empieza mi estomago a gruñir.- Yo solamente sonrió.

-Sabes ahorita vengo déjame traerte algo de comida, no tardo.

-Pero amor.

-No tardo.

-En eso ella sale en donde estaremos en realidad. - Haru le habrá platicado algo, no, no me debo de poner celoso, Yo se que ella es mi esposa, mi mujer y no permitiré que nadie me la quite yo se que ella me ama tanto como yo a ella.- En eso veo que entra trae comida y mucha.-Amor ¿Por qué tanta comida?

-¿Porque me imagino que no te han dado de comer? Por eso te traje mucha, aparte necesitas recobrar fuerzas.

-Ya que termine de comerme todo lo que me trajo Katara.-Ahora si amor ya tengo fuerza, vamos hacer el amor.

-¿Qué estás loco? ¡Todavía esta débil!

-Pero katara hace tiempo que no te tengo.

-Ella me sonríe, me acaricia mi rostro, me da un ligero beso suspiro de felicidad.

-Cariño necesitas descansar, dormir.

-Pero katara.-Se lo suplico.- En eso ella delante de Mi se quita su vestido y queda en ropa interior, me quedo fascinado ante bello espectáculo que me acaloro.-De verdad Si-Fu tu si sabes como excitarme.

-No te emociones.

-¿Qué?

-Hazte para un lado.

-Levanto las sabanas para que se acomode a mi lado, ella entra a la cama junto conmigo, intento abrazarla pero me detiene.

-Espérate Avatar.

-Pero katara ¿Qué vamos hacer el amor verdad?

-¡NO!

-¿Por qué? Nuevamente le digo.

-Porque estamos en casa ajena y como ya no tienes fiebre de seguro los muchachos querrán que regresemos mañana a la Nación de Fuego.

-Arqueo mi ceja.-En donde estamos cariño.

-Al Norte de la Bahía Yue.

-Es al otro lado en donde estábamos.-Suspiro entones cariño.-Le vuelvo a decir.

-No lo haremos Hoy, pero si te puedo abrazar para que descanses junto conmigo, Aang yo también quiero tenerte en mis brazos, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado amor.

-Bien, tienes razón.-Le doy un beso para poder dormir, lo bueno que estoy en sus brazos y que hermoso se siente que ya estoy empezando a tener sueño y como no, con su curación, la comida, sus besos y su abrazo, estoy en el mejor lugar de todos

-De repente algo me asusta, ¿Qué? ¡Katara no está en la cama! Oigo que alguien esta como vomitando, grito ¡KATARA! ¡KATARA! En eso trato de levantarme pero me siento algo mareado cuando la veo que viene ¡Cariño! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Qué es lo que tienes?!

-Cariño no te levantes.

-Katara ¡estas bien! Se lo digo todo asustado.

-Lo que pasa que lo que comí hoy no me cayó.

-Arque ni ceja pero no lo sé, no le creo, veo que todavía está oscuro, la invito a que vuelva a la cama, ahora yo soy la que la abraza no quiero separarme de ella, ¡me está mintiendo!

-Despierto ciento los rayos del sol en mi cara, cuando reacciono Katara no está ¿en dónde estará? Cuando apenas le iba a gritar, la puerta se abre y en eso ella entra, trae una charola.

-Amor tu desayuno

-Suspiro pensé que nuevamente se había sentido mal.- Sonrió, ella pone la charola de comida en mis piernas y le doy un ligero beso. –Le pregunto.- Amor ¿ya comiste?

-Si ya comí algo. Cariño déjame decirte para que no te sorprendas hay algo importante que tienes que sabes.

-Arque mi ceja ¿que será? De repente la puerta se abre y veo que entran Sokka, Zuko, Toph, Haru y Jet ¿Qué JET?

-¡JET!

-Si después te cuento.

-¿Como amaneciste Pies Ligeros?

-Muy bien.- Se lo digo con una enorme sonrisa.

-En eso mi esposa se sienta a mi lado yo sonrió veo que Jet y Haru se sorprenden, yo paso mi brazo por su cintura y ellos hacen una mueca de disgusto cuando.

-Haru Muchas Gracias por rescatar a Mi Marido.

-En eso ella me da un ligero beso que con todo gusto lo acepto para que sepan que ella es Mía.

-¿ESPOSO?

-Si.-Le digo y la vuelvo a besar cuando.- Sokka.

-Por favor ya tuve bastante cuando eran novios.-

-¡Sokka! Le grita mi esposa.

-Huy deja que se entere de lo otro y se va poner peor.

-¿Que me entere de lo otro? o ¿que se entere? En eso veo que Katara se pone nerviosa. Que quiere salir.

-Cariño ya terminaste de comer déjame llevarme esto.

-Cuando grita.- ¡TOPH! Acompáñame.

-Si hay voy.

-Y ambas salen.

-En eso veo que a Jet y Haru no le quitan su mirada a mi esposa, y ellos se dan cuentan de eso, y les pongo una cara de odio.

-Aang listo para salir.

-Si Zuko listo. De repente entran Dos Mujeres una joven y la otra un poco grande. ¿Qué bonita muchacha?

-Aang déjame presentarte ellas son Lin y su Abuela Lily ellas son dueñas de la posada que amablemente nos han dados hospedaje y comida.-Me dice Sokka.

-Gracias.- yo les sonrió.

-O no al contrario para nosotras ha sido todo un placer y honor tener como huéspedes al Avatar, al Concejal, al Sr. Del Fuego y al General. Nos dice alegre la muchacha. ¿Desea el Avatar que le prepare su Baño?

-Yo me pongo rojo y me rasco la cabeza apenas le iba a contestar cuando se oye una voz.

-¡NO!...Por eso el Avatar tiene esposa para que le prepare su Baño.

-Veo entrando a Katara toda molesta.- Trago saliva.

-Huy… Alguien es hombre muerto.- Dice Sokka

-Zuko solamente se ríe.

-Cuando Gritan ¡SOKKA!

-Es Suki.

-Y de repente se oyen que dicen ¡ZUKO! Tu también.

-Es Mai.

-Ahora yo soy el que se ríe lo bueno que no soy el único que lo van a matar por celos.

-De repente Jet dice: ¿Qué también eres su sirvienta?

-Yo le pongo una cara de odio apenas le iba a contestar cuando en eso Katara me gana.

-Para tu información yo no soy sirvienta de nadie, y como veras aun Aang está débil.

-Yo sonrió a su respuesta.

- Cuando dice Jet. ¿MUJERES QUIEN LAS ENTIENDEN?

-Todos le damos cara de odio.

-Veo que Katara trae una toallas y ve directo al baño.-Yo les digo.-Si me disculpan voy a darme un baño.- En eso ellos salen y veo que katara también.-Pero cariño.-Le digo inocentemente cuando ella.

-La bañera ya tiene agua tu domas la calientas.

-Sale toda enojada.-Ahora si le doy la razón a Jet "mujeres".

-Trato de levantarme pero para mi sorpresa ¡no traigo ropa interior! Cuando me la quitaron que yo no sentí, pero en fin.-Voy directo al baño caliento el agua con mi fuego control, como siempre Katara pensó en todo Hay toallas, Jabón, un espejo y una navaja.-Entro en la bañera hago espuma con el jabón porque pienso afeitarme el cabello, la barba no me la voy a quitar, me relajo un poco en el agua salgo de ahí me envuelvo en una toalla voy directo a la habitación cuando veo mi ropa de Maestro Aire todo hasta mis interiores y las botas de seguro que Katara me lo quito para lavármelo, me cambio y salgo de ahí, Veo a Zuko.

-listo para regresar.-Me dice

-Si más que listo.

-Que bueno.

-En eso trato de ver a Katara cundo.

-Si buscas a tu mujer ella está afuera de seguro dándole de comer a appa.

-O que bien, el me indica en donde están y voy directos a buscarla, si ella está con appa dándole de comer y acariciando su pelaje, sonrió, en eso oigo que le esta hablando trato de escuchar. " Appa no se qué reacción tendrá cuando se entere"- ¡se entere o me entere!- Trato de llegar, sorprenderla, la abrazo por detrás.-No te asustes cariño soy yo.

-Ya sabía que eras Tú.

-La volteo para verla bien, a la luz del día, hay algo en ella, ¿será el tiempo que estuve lejos de ella? Pero esta más hermosa que nunca, hay algo en sus ojos, un brillo que no sé que es.- Ella me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Está bien cariño.

-Si Amor estoy bien, la cerco a mí le beso, ciento que recorre sus manos por mi pecho hasta que llega a mi cuello el beso lo intensificamos más que nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Veo que te rasuraste la cabeza.

-Le sonrió.-En eso una mano de ella posa por mi mentón, Indicando por la de mi barba.- ¿Qué no te gusta?

- MM… No lo sé.

-Me lo dice en un tono coqueto.-Me la acerco a su oído.-Cariño si quieres podremos probar.-Ella se sonroja.- Que te parece si subimos al lomo de appa.-Le digo.

-Pero no que hay que hacer ruido.

-Yo sonrió de oreja a oreja.- En eso estoy dispuesto a cargarla cuando.-

-¡Por fin nos vamos!

-Decimos ambos ¡SOKKA! –Tenia que ser para interrumpirnos.-Me dice mi esposa.

-¿Qué ya están listos? – Nos dice arqueando su ceja y su típica voz molesta. En eso el dice ¡ay!

-¡TOPH!

-Bueno que ya estamos todos ya hay que irnos.-Les digo.

-Todos asienten.-Cuando la mujer mayor se la acerca a mi esposa veo que le entrega algo en eso oigo, Sra. Avatar esto es para su malestar.-Arqueo mi ceja, su malestar pienso, estará enferma, claro recuero que me asuste cuando la oí que estaba vomitando esto de verdad no me está gustando ahora tengo que esperar para llegar a la Nación que me diga que le está pasando, la veo, si mi bella esposa esta más delgada, pero sigue siendo hermosa.- En eso los chicos suben al lomo de appa yo tomo a mi esposa para que vaya conmigo a la cabeza de appa.-Y listo les digo.- Directo a la Nación del Fuego.

_**Comentarios Sugerencias Gracias.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Avatar Una Historia parte 19 Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece.

_**CAPITULO 24:**_

_**KATARA:**_

-Por fin vamos llegando a la Nación del Fuego, ya no aguanto más, no se con que pretexto le invento a Aang para que no note que tengo ganas de vomitar, Después que salimos de la posada tuve que pediré que hiciera una parada porque me sentía algo cansada, recuero la reacción de tubo cuando le pedí que descendiéramos.

_**FLASBACK:**_

_**-Aang cariño, podemos descender un poco, quisiera estirar las piernas.**_

_**-¡Te sientes mal!**_

_**-No cariño**_

_**-Bueno**_

_**-Ya que descendimos, deja ir por agua para hacer algo de comida.-Le digo.**_

_**-Déjame acompañarte.**_

_**-¿Qué? Como le hago para qué no se dé cuenta que en realidad lo que quiero es vomitar en eso le hago señales a Mai y ella nota lo que me pasa.**_

_**-Katara deja ir contigo ¿por agua?**_

_**-Veo que Aang arque se ceja y no me cree.**_

_**-Bien vayan pero, pero no se tarden**_

_**-En eso que veo que ya no nos ve, salgo corriendo y en el primer árbol vomito todo.**_

_**-Ya te sientes mejor.-Me dice Mai.**_

_**-Si, gracias, no pensé que aguantaría más.**_

_**-Bien vamos por agua para que tu marido nos crea.**_

_**-Llegamos ¡en donde estarán! cuando oigo que Sokka la plática a Aang sobre Jet que como sobrevivió y como llego ahí, En eso veo a Suki que está haciendo de comer. -Déjame ayudarte.- le digo.**_

_**-Gracias Katara, ya te sientes mejor**_

_**-Si, oye Suki que ha dicho Aang después que me fui con Mai.**_

_**-La verdad nada, pero como si sospecha algo.**_

_**-Bien.-En eso veo que Haru se me acerca.**_

_**-¡Estas bien Katara!**_

_**-Mejor que nunca.-Le digo, en eso oigo que alguien carraspea. – Aang, cariño, el me da un beso y lo veo ¿Qué Aang esta celoso? En eso volteo a verlos a ambos y se miran con caras de odio, en tones Zuko dice:**_

_**-Ya que comamos nos vamos directo a la Nación de Fuego.**_

_**-Si.-Le decimos.- Mientas estamos comiendo siento que nuevamente que Aang pasa su brazo por mi cintura para que esta más cerca de él y veo de reojo a mis amigos que ponen una cara, ¿que tendrán? –En eso Haru nos preguntan tímidamente.**_

_**-¿Cuando se casaron?**_

_**-Ha quien le preguntas.-Le dice mi Hermano.**_

_**-Bueno a Ustedes, a todos.- dice.**_

_**-Bueno, Mail y Yo ya vamos para 5-años de casado. –Le dice Zuko**_

_**-Suki y Yo ya tenemos 2-años.-Le dice Sokka**_

_**-Y ¿ustedes cuanto tienen?**_

_**-Refiriéndose a Aang y a Mí**_

_**- 2-meses.-Le dice Aang.**_

_**-¿Qué 2-meses? ¡Están recién casados!**_

_**-Si le contestamos ambos.**_

_**-Pero si fueran por ellos, desde que se termino la guerra se hubieran casado.-Le dice Toph.**_

_**-¡TPOH! Por favor.-Le dice mi Hermano.**_

_**-En eso Aang.- dice.- Si Sokka, es la verdad si fuera por nosotros ya nos hubiéramos casados cuando la guerra termino.**_

_**-Ya veo.-Dice Haru serio. **_

_**-En eso terminamos de comer y ahora si espero que ya no me den ganas de vomitar.**_

_**FIN FLASBAK.**_

-De repente Zuko me saca de mis pensamientos cuando empieza a gritar ¡_POR FIN HEMOS LLEGADO!_

-Desandemos de appa, le hago señas a Suki para que me acompañe al baño, Aang me ayuda a bajar de appa cuando le digo, cariño ahorita vengo tengo que ir al baño.-Ciento que no me cree.

-Está bien yo sé que cuando hay que ir, hay que ir, Yo aquí te espero.

-Si amor no tardo.- En eso veo que Aang ya no me ve, voy corriendo directo al baño, llego a tiempo y empiezo a ventar lo poco que he comido.

-Katara estas bien. Oigo que me dice Suki.-Respiro

-Si Suki gracias, no pensé que llegaría, tenía miedo de vomitar en la cabeza de appa.

-Dime te tomaste el té que te dio la SRA. Lily.

-No.-Se lo digo apenada.

-Bien, lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí.

-¡Si por fin!

-Hay que ir con los muchachos si no para que quieres.

-Si Suki vamos. –Vamos directo al patio en donde descendimos en appa y encontramos a Zuko feliz porque Honora ya le dice Papa.

-_Honora quien soy Yo.- ¡Papa!_

-En eso el estúpido de mi Hermano le dice.-Honora quien soy.-La niña se queda pensativa.-Soy tío Sokka.-Dime tío Sokka –Ella dice ¡NO!

-Y de repente acerca a Aang.-Dime Honora quien este Monje Calvo.-Ella le dice ¡PAPA! –Aang se sonroja.

-¿Qué como que Papa! –Le dice Zuko, Yo soy tu Papa, no este monje calvo, ella solamente se ríe

-Veo que Iroh también ríe.-En eso ella voltea a verlo y también le dice ¡papa!

-Como que papa- Este viejo panzón es tu Abuelo.- Dile A-BUE-LO.- Ella dice no ¡papa!- En eso Zuko se hace el ofendido le pasa la niña a Iroh cuando ella empieza a llorar con las brazos extendidos diciéndole a Zuko ¡PAPA! ¡PAPA! –Entonces él le responde, si vengase Mi princesita con su PAPA.- Todos nos reímos,- en eso veo que Aang se me acerca.

-Todo bien cariño.

-Si todo bien.-Como si nada.

-En eso oímos que Iroh dice: Vengan a desayunar que ya está listo

-En eso le digo a Aang.-Vamos cariño.

-Si.- En eso el me toma de mi brazo y nos dirigimos al comedor.-Ya en el comedor veo que Aang se sirve mucha comida con solo verlo ma dan ascos.- De repente me dice:

-Cariño este bien.

-Si amor.-En eso veo que el arque su ceja.-Yo solamente suspiro.

-De repente Iroh dice: vayan a descansar y estén preparados para la noche, porque la cena de hoy va ser especial.

-Nosotros decimos.-Con gusto estaremos.

-Aang y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación cuando siento que me carga. -¡AANG! –Le grito

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –me dice sonriendo y me da un beso

-Entramos a la habitación en eso Aang me deja en la cama se dirige hacia a mí y me beso y entre beso y beso me dice.-Cariño que te parece si terminamos lo que dejamos pendiente.-Me lo dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Me parece perfecto.-Le digo.- En eso veo que el empieza a quitarse su ropa, yo hago lo mismo, de repente me beso, es un beso apasionado que poco a poco va recorriendo por todo mi cuerpo él me abraza mas fuerte como quisiera que nadie nos separada, ciento todo su calor recorrer por mi cuerpo, sus caricias, sus beso que van descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mi intimidad que de repente sus manos posan en mi vientre, en eso él se detiene y lo veo pensativo.-¿Qué pasa cariño? –Le digo –Toda nerviosa. - Lo veo confuso se habrá dado cuanta que estoy embarazada.-En eso me ve y sonríe.-Ahora mi turno. -Le digo - Tratando de cambiar de posición me toca estar arriba, siento que está feliz, nos volvemos a besar voy descendiendo poco a poco primero sus mejillas, sus hombros, su pecho, hasta llegar a su intimidad cuando me dice Katara katara suspirado mas mi Nombre.-Le respondo si cariño, yo acaricio su miembro cuando oigo que me grita ¡_KATARA ME ESTAS VOLVIENDO_ _LOCO_! –Le contesto en tono lujurioso ¡SI! –En eso el me voltea para cambiar de posición –Yo grito ¡CARIÑO! De repente siento su miembro entrar por mi ser ¡_AANG!…_ -Le digo suspirando de repente me dice.- ¡Katara mírame! –Lo miro –Sus ojos se ven lujuriosos deseosos ciento que empieza a moverse más.-Le digo ¡Aang!… ¡_MI NIÑO TONTORRON_! -¡NO! Dime mejor ¡_PODEROSO MAESTRO_! Bien ¡_PODEROSO MAESTRO_! Dame todo lo que tienes – En eso empieza a moverse Mas que Grito – ¡_AANG SI, SI AANG_,! -Entonces el también grita ¡_SI KATARA ASI_! Ambos tocamos el cielo –El se deja caer arriba de mi –Me da un ligero beso y sale, me abraza y me dice suspirando de veras cariño no sabes cuánto deseaba estar así contigo –si yo también –Le digo – Veo que sonríe, en eso me muerdo el labio se lo tengo que decir que estoy embarazada que va hacer Papa, suspiro es ahora o nunca, me le acerco a su oído le susurro ¡cariño!

-Mmm… Me contesta.

-Respiro ¡_Estoy embarazada_! –En eso abre sus ojos y se sienta, me mira de asombro lo veo dudoso, le doy una ligera sonrisa veo que está confuso le agarro sus manos la pongo en mi vientre veo que abre mas los ojos –Cuando Le digo, cariño ¡_VAS A SER PAPA_! –En eso el sale de la cama gritado ¡_VOY A SER PAPA! ¡VOY A SER PAPA_! –En eso veo que quiere salir –Le grito ¡_CARIÑO ESTAS DESNUDO_! –El se da cuenta viene hacia a Mi y me besa, es un beso largo y dulce.

-Gracias Katara es la mejor noticia que me pudieras dar amor.

-Me lo dice con sus ojos llorosos.

-lo vuelvo a besar –Cuando él besa mi vientre.

-Me abraza, pone mi espalda en su pecho y acaricia mi vientre, suspira cuando me dice: -Bien, me puedes decir que está pasando.

-¿Qué esta pasado? –Lo volteo a ver a los ojos.

-Si cariño yo se que tu y toph traen algo.

-Me rio –Veo que se pone serio.

-Le pongo mi mano en su mejilla le doy un ligero beso él se queda sorprendido.

-Cariño esto es el secreto.-Le digo Acariciando mi vientre.

-¿Qué mi Bebe es un secreto?

-Lo que pasa es que no quería que nadie supiera hasta decírtelo a ti primero.

-El sonríe –Entonces soy el primero en saber que voy a ser ¡PAPA!

-No, en realidad eres el cuarto.

-¿Quién lo sabe?

-Me lo dice serio –Cariño las muchachas lo saben nadie más.

-O –Cambia su semblante y me sonríe.

-Entonces Katara todo esto de los síntomas

–Lo interrumpo –Si cariño he tenido de todo vómitos, mareos, ascos y uno que otro antojo –Le digo suspirando. –siento que me abraza mas y acaricia mi vientre.

-Uno que otro antojo ¡HE! –Y que se te antoja –Me lo dice en tono lujurioso.

-Bueno ya no tengo antojo porque ya me lo cumpliste –Se Lo digo con toda mi cara roja.

-¡HE! –El me responde nervioso –Y de repente me dice todo asustado "_Katara Sokka me va a matar_"

-Cariño el no te puede matar –Le digo como si nada

-El descansa y suspira.

-La única que te puede matar soy ¡YO! –Si me entero que degastes una novia por ahí ¡AVATAR! –Se lo digo en tono molesto.

-Cariño tu y ahora nuestro Bebe son mi mundo, mi todo.

-Más te vale Aang.

-Me abraza más y me da un beso.

-Está bien, pero hay que descansar para la cena.-Le digo.

-Bien si descansemos y vamos a dormir.-Me dice.

-Caemos el sueño abrazados juntos.

_**Comentarios Sugerencias Gracias.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Avatar Una Historia parte 20 Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece.

_**CAPITULO 25:**_

_**AANG:**_

-Despierto no veo a Katara –Le grito- ¡Katara amor en donde estas! –En eso veo que sale de baño – ¿Que pasa? –Me dice toda asustada.

-Perdón amor, es que no te vi aquí junto con migo que pensé que te habías sentido mal. –Ella se acerca hacia mí, me da un ligero beso y pone su mano en mi mejilla.

-Tranquilo Aang estoy bien

-Ella me da una sonrisa de esas que me alegra el día.

-Bien cariño hay que vestirnos para la cena. –Me dice

-Ella me da otro beso que con todo gusto acepto, en eso saca mi traje de Maestro Aire, mientras ella se dirige a la otra habitación, mientras me estoy cambian –Le digo –Cariño –Si Aang –Me rasco la cabeza al decírselo –Cuando, cuando concebimos al Bebe –Me pongo rojo –en eso ella sale de la otra habitación y que veo trae puesto un vestido azul todo pegado hasta sus caderas y cae suelto hasta el piso, pero lo que me llama más la atención es el profundo escote en "V" que trae puesto un cinto color amarillo que me hace que me sonroje mas a ver la combinación de su vestido que es de Agua y Aire que es lo que nos representa a ambos –Katara esta bellísima amor viéndote así con ese vestido me dan ganas de no ir a la cena ¡AANG! –Es la verdad le digo –Ella solo se sonroja

-Bien que me decías del Bebe.

-Si bueno –Trago saliva, pero a la vez me sonrojo –Te decía cuando concebimos a nuestro Bebe –Veo que ella también se sonroja

-Ven cariño vamos a sentarnos –Ella me invita, Yo la siento en mis piernas –Veras Aang estuvimos 3-semanas en el Templo del Aire del Sur –Si ,yo le respondo –Y en esas 3-semanas hicimos muchas cosas –Si le digo nuevamente pero ahora estoy todo rojo –Bien cariño ella me dice acariciando su vientre – Yo me uno a ella, -Creo que fue en nuestra primera noche –Me lo dice toda roja –claro después de esa noche que hicimos el amor tuve ese sueño –Yo sonrió y le doy un beso –De veras Si-Fu te embarace a la primera –Se lo digo con orgullo –Cuando ella me dice –Tranquilo Poderoso Maestro

-Pero Si-Fu –En eso nos volvemos a besar y entre beso y beso –le digo, Cariño que te parece si –De repente tocan la puerta – ¿Quien será? –Digo yo –En eso me esposa dice –A de ser Sokka como siempre –vuelven a tocar –Ay voy les digo –en eso abro la puerta y es Toph

-¡TOPH! –Decimos ambos.

-Hola Piernas locas, Reina azucarada ya listos para la cena

-Si ya vamos –Le decimos.

-Bien Reina azucarada ¿ya le dijiste?

-Yo solamente arqueo mi ceja.

-Si Toph ya lo sabe.

-En eso ella me da un golpe que yo solo digo ¡AY! Toph

-¡Felicidades piernas locas! De veras que le atinaste que a la primera la embarazaste

-Yo solo me rasco la cabeza y me sonrojo.

-¡TOPH! –le grita mi esposa

-No seas tan dramática Katara

-En eso yendo al al salón oímos que nos hablan en eso volteamos.

-¡KATARA! ¡AANG!

-¡PADRE! ¡HAKODA!

-En eso viene Hakoda a abrazarnos y comenta algo que me hace muy feliz

-Hija pero que bella estas hay algo en ti, un brillo en tus ojos que me recuerda alguien ¿Pero no se a quien?

-Yo solamente sonrió y le abrazo –Comento de veras que está más hermosa –Ella solamente se sonroja.

-En eso carraspea Toph

-Hola Toph –Le dice Hakoda

-Hola Hakoda –Le dice Toph

-Cuando llegaste Padre –Le dice mi esposa

-Hace rato, Iroh nos mando un mensaje diciéndome lo que está pasando y decidí venir para ayudar. –Pero que les parece si vamos al salón

-Claro –Nosotros le decimos.

-_Ya en el salón, nos acomodamos en el comedor, veo a todos mis Amigos y también Haru que decidió venir, pero en fin, veo que entran varios Generales de Zuko, Onji junto con su Padre y su Tío que es el Doctor lo bueno que no están los disque Sabios del Fuego porque no quiero que nos arruinen el momento y menos que hagan sentir mal a Katara con sus tonteras. –En eso Iroh comenta a todos que nos agradece nuestra presencia y que dispongámonos a cenar, en eso Yo carraspeo pidiendo su atención solamente espero que los nervios no me ganen en eso todos voltean a verme con cara de asombro a lo que les voy a decir, abrazo a Katara para decirles la noticia, Bueno aprovechando el momento y que nuestros seres queridos están aquí Katara y Yo tenemos una noticia que queremos compartir, la noticia es que Katara y Yo vamos a tener un ¡Bebe!-_

-En eso nuestros Amigo gritan de emoción y nos felicita por nuestra espera en eso Hakoda comenta algo que me da tanta emoción que las lagrimas me brotaron: Hija ya recuerdo es brillo en tus ojos, me recuerda a tu Madre cuando estaba embarazada de Ti y de Tu Hermano –A Katara le salen las lagrimas, pero Hija no llores –Le dice Hakoda

-Padre lloro pero de felicidad.

-Yo abrazo a Katara y le doy u beso en su frente.

-Terminamos de cenar, se ha vuelto amena, noto que a Sokka esta algo serio, como si la noticia de Bebe no le gusto. –En eso veo que mi esposa esta platicando con las muchachas voy directo con Sokka tengo que saber que le pasa –Sokka le digo.

-¿Qué pasa? Aang –Me lo dice en tono serio.

-¿Veo que la noticia que vas a ser Tío no te agrado?

-Es que –Me dice.

-Es que –Le digo molesto.

-Que no ven, como tú y mi hermana se les ocurre tener un bebe, sabiendo cómo están las cosas.

-¿Qué? –Le grito

-Aang que no ves, el bebe viene en mal momento, por eso te urgía casarte con mi hermana para que te diera hijos, para haber si le atinan a que uno sea Maestro Aire.

-¿Qué estás loco? Yo amo a tu hermana –En eso se oyen que dicen.

-¿Sokka que no quieres a mi bebe?

-Volteamos a ver es ¡Katara!

-Katara hermana YO

-En eso veo que se agacha dice ¡hay! ¡Katara amor que tienes! –Me dice –Aang me duele, me duele, el bebe –Veo que se agarra su vientre, me asusto, la cargo, en eso le digo a Sokka gritándole – ¡Sokka ve por un medio yo llevo a Katara a nuestra habitación! –Rápido ve –Siento que mi esposa se queja mas del dolor en su vientre –Le digo- Tranquila amor, tranquila –Llego a nuestra habitación en ese instante veo que entra el Doctor, Suki, me pide que salgan pero yo no quiero.

-Aang por favor ella está en buenas manos –Me dice Suki.

-Salgo y veo a mis amigos que están llegando, en eso Hakoda me pregunta

-¿Qué pasa Aang? ¿Qué tiene mi hija?

-Hakoda ya la están checando –le digo –estoy tan nervioso, empiezo a sudar, por los espíritus que ella y mi bebe estén bien en eso ciento una mano en mi hombro volteo a ver –es Zuko.

-Tranquilo Aang vas a ver que ambos van a estar bien

-Suspiro –veo de reojo a Sokka y también está peor –en eso sale el Doctor –como están –le digo.

-Si Doctor como están mi hija y mi nieto.

-El Doctor suspira –esto no me está gustando, pienso lo peor –en eso el Doctor dice: La Maestra Katara esta delicada, necesita descasar, estar relajada –me lo dice viéndome a mí.

-Avatar necesito hablar con usted en privado.

-En eso Hakoda habla YO quiero oír lo que le va ha decir a mi yerno

-SI Todos queremos oír –dicen los demás.

-Bien verán primero que nada la Maestra katara estará en reposo absoluto por 3-dias solamente se levantara para lo necesario, segundo tiene prohibido hacer su agua control aun para curar, absolutamente prohibido lo volverá hacer y practicar hasta que el bebe nazca.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –le digo

-Avatar ella está débil cualquier esfuerzo, preocupación corre el riesgo la vida del bebe y de ella.

-¿Qué ellos no?

-Tranquilo Avatar, si ella sigue las indicaciones al pie de la letra nada pasara.

-Asiento. –En eso

-Doctor puedo pasar a ver a mi hija –dice Hakoda.

-Si pueden pasar a verla pero por favor que sean breve recuerden que ella necesita descansar.

-En eso Hakoda entra y veo que el Doctor me hace unas señas -¿Qué pasa? Le digo temeroso.

-Avatar dígame su esposa hizo un coraje, tuvo un disgusto o se golpeo.

-Reacciono, fue lo de Sokka –le miento –No desde que me dijo que vamos a tener un bebe yo he estado con ella todo el tiempo.

-Está bien Avatar, usted también necesita descansar.

-Asiento –si tiene razón necesito descansar, tener fuerzas para ella y mi bebe –en eso veo que todos entraron menos Sokka, entro en nuestra habitación, ella ya está dormida me despojo a quitarme mi ropa solamente dejo mi ropa interior me dispongo a entrar a la cama junto con ella y doy un beso en su frente cuando ella despierta.

-Aang…

-Tranquila amor, descansa en eso ella me dice

-¿Aang tu tampoco quieres al bebe?

-¿Qué? –Volteo a verla en eso ella empieza a llorar –le digo- Amor no llores ¿Por qué piensas eso? –le digo.

-Es que Sokka.

-Amor mírame, te amor tanto como amo a nuestro bebe –le digo acariciando su vientre.

-¡Entonces tu si lo quieres!

-Amor tu y el bebe son mi mundo mi todo que ya deseo tenerlo en mis brazos –en eso ella sonríe –la abrazo, amor mientras tú y yo amemos a nuestro bebe el mundo no nos debe de importar –se lo digo y le doy un beso en su boca y ella me responde el beso se hace tan dulce y tierno que nos separamos, en eso ella me sonríe, que hace que mis días sean agradables y ambos nos disponemos a dormir si no antes yo abrazarla porque quiero sentir el calor de ambos de mi dulce esposa y mi bebe.

_**Comentarios Sugerencias Gracias. **_


	20. Chapter 20

Avatar Una Historia parte 21 Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece.

_CAPITULO 26:_

_KATARA:_

-Despierto ya es el segundo día que tengo que están en reposo, pero ya estoy harta de estar en la cama que de repente se abre la puerta es Aang me trae el desayuno.

-como amaneció la Mami más hermosa.

-Bien.-Le digo y le respondo -como amaneció el Papi más guapo. -El se sonroja a mi comentario.

-Amor tu desayuno

-Veo el desayuno pero al verlo me da asco.

-Cariño tienes que desayunar piensa en el bebe.

-No Aang –le hago mueca de disgusto.

-Por favor amor aunque sea tomate el té para los vómitos.

-El te si porque si me ha funcionado

- Ahora come tu avena

-No cariño –le digo alejándola

-Bueno ¿que quieres de desayunar? –me lo dice en tono molesto.

-Se me antoja un plato de papaya con frutos secos bañados con miel

-¿Qué? –Me dice Aang y pone su cara de asco – ¿eso eso lo que se te antoja? – el solo arque su ceja

-¡Si!

-Bien, toma la charola, en eso viene entrando mi Padre

-¿Qué pasa? –le dice Papa

-Tiene antojo de papaya

-En eso mi Padre se ríe –y le dice a Aang –Bienvenido a la Paternidad, él solo sonríe.

-En eso mi Padre acerca una silla y la pone a un lado mío, me da un beso en mi frente

-Como están Tu y mi nieto -me dice

-Bien padre, bien.

-Katara hija pasado mañana regreso a la tribu y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo

-Padre –me sorprende a su petición.

-Katara piensa, allá en la tribu Gran-Gran y Yo te podemos atender y cuidar.

-Pero Padre

-Hija piensa aquí vas a estar prácticamente sola Aang partirá pronto a Ba-Sing-Se, Tu Hermano y Suki pronto se van a Ciudad Republica yo se que el Sr. Del Fuego y su Esposa estarán al pendiente, pero piensa hija allá esta tu familia –me lo dice mi Padre.

-¡Te lo propuso Aang!

-No hija, pero pienso hablar con el de esto.

-Pero –le digo

-Hija piénsalo quieres, no me lo digas ahorita todavía hay tiempo –me lo dice –con una sonrisa

-Bien, déjame hablar con Aang y haber que me dice –le digo con una ligera sonrisa. -en eso entra Aang y trae un plato de papaya.

-¡Papaya! –le dice mi Padre arqueando su ceja.

-¡Si papaya! Le dice Aang

-Bien hubiera sido peor –le dice mi Padre

-Y Aang arque su ceja

-Mi Padre solamente se ríe –bien los dejo al rato vuelvo –nos dice

-Bien –le decimos ambos.

-Termino de comerme el plato de papaya, en eso Aang me retira el plato y me pregunta curioso.

-¿Qué te decía tu Padre?

-Yo apenas le iba a contestar cuando tocan a la puerta y Aang va abrir –son Mai, Zuko y Honora –nos preguntan –como amanecimos –le contesto bien que ya deseo pararme pero en eso mi esposo me recalca –cariño recuerda que son 3-dias de reposo ya solamente falta uno –si ya lo sé –le digo –en eso veo que Zuko le hace señas a Aang para que salga.

-Cariño ahorita vengo.

-Asiento. –el me da un ligero beso y sale con Zuko

-Paso la mañana entera con Mai y Honora de repente se pone necia, yo sonrió – Mai me dice –Katara no hay problema que te deje lo que pasa es que a Honora necesita dormir su siesta.

-Claro Mai –no hay problema. –Le digo, en el transcurso de día la pase casi sola, hasta en la tarde que tocan –pasen les digo –es Suki-

-Llego la cena –me dice

-Hola Suki –le digo

-Hola Katara. -Disculpa hay algún problema si te acompaño a cenar –me dice.

-Claro Suki así no estar sola. –ciento que le pasa algo

-Está todo bien Suki

-Si Katara ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-En eso me muerdo el labio y le pregunto –oye Suki y ¿Sokka? –ella se sorprende al preguntar por mi Hermano.

-Sokka está bien –me lo dice en tono serio.

-Suki por favor no me tienes confianza –se lo digo sutilmente.

-Hay Katara lo que pasa es que tengo tanta pena contigo –me lo dice con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿Por qué? Le digo.

-Porque yo se que estas así por lo que te dijo tu hermano.

-Suki mírame Yo ya lo olvide, Aang me hizo saber que mientras que El y Yo amemos a nuestro Bebe, que no nos debe de importar lo que los demás opinen incluyendo a mi hermano –se lo digo con una sonrisa.

-Pero Katara yo si quiero a mi sobrino

-Bueno Suki eso me hace más feliz

-Ambas reímos

-Cae la noche y ya ase sueño, mi cuñada se despide de mi, trato lo que más que pueda para mantenerme despierta porque quiero esperar a Aang pero el sueño me gana, cuando siento un ligero beso en mi boca Aang…

-Tranquila cariño descansa.

-Aang me vuelve a dar otro beso

-Discúlpame amor por dejarte sola todo el día

-le pongo un dedo en sus labio, -cariño no hay problema, pero olivémonos lo bueno que estas aquí.

-El me quila le dedo y me da otro beso, pero ahora es más profundo, más apasionado que nos separamos por falta de aire, el entra a la cama junto conmigo, me abraza, estas muy cansado cariño -Le digo

-No cariño para ti nunca estoy cansado

-Me da una sonrisa como si adivinara mis pasamientos.

-Cuéntame que te decía tu Padre

-Si cariño –en eso me abraza más

-Mi padre me comento que pasado mañana regresa a la tribu y desea que vaya con el

-el suspira ¿y que mas?

-Cariño dime ¿el hablo contigo? –yo lo miro a los ojos y le vuelvo a preguntar ¿quieres que me vaya? –el me agarra mi rostro y veo que le salen unas lagrimas

-Y -me dice -Que más quisiera que no, pero es la conveniente

-Yo le doy un ligero beso -y le digo –si tienes razón cariño –Yo acaricio mi vientre siento su mano unirse con la mía, para que ambos sintamos a nuestro bebe –Aang te puedo pedir un favor.

-Claro amor lo que tú quieras.

-Cariño si esto se alarga me prometerías que arias todo lo posible para estar conmigo cuando nazca nuestro bebe

-¡Katara!

-En eso me abraza más fuerte y siento que llora

-Es lo que más me duele no poder estar contigo todo este tiempo

-¡Amor! Lo miro a los ojos y nos volvemos a besar, nuestros besos son puros, cálidos siento que Aang poco a poco va recorriendo por toda mi piel sus caricias que hace que mi cuerpo, mi alma que no desea separarse de él en eso el va poco a poco descendiendo hasta llegara hasta mi intimidad y de repente se detiene –que pasa amor –le digo

-Katata no quiero lastimar a nuestro bebe

-Me lo dice todo apenado.

-Cariño al contrario el bebe sentirá que sus Papas se aman –el me sonríe –yo me acerco a su oído y le susurro, sabes ¿tengo un antojo? Se lo digo con toda mi cara roja.

-¡HE! Y ¿Qué se te antoja?

-Le vuelvo a susurrar le digo ¡Tu!

-¡Yo!

-Si con toda mi cara roja y una ligera sonrisa.

- En eso nos volvemos a besar, poco a poco va recorriendo por mi piel, que su cuerpo queda nuevamente unido al mío y hacemos el amor, no sé cuánto tiempo va a pasar para volver a estar con él. _Con mi Poderoso Maestro._

_**Comentarios Sugerencias Gracias. **_


	21. Chapter 21

Avatar Una Historia parte 22 Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece.

_CAPITULO 27:_

_**Este capítulo es largo:**_

_Quiero agradecer a Maryel Tonks , Mar Mariposa y Quillotana´del´Destino por sus comentarios y muchísimas gracias._

_AANG: _

-Ya han pasado 3-semanas que Katara está en la Tribu Agua del Sur y yo aquí 2-semanas en Ba-Sin-Se, ha habido rebeldes del grupo llamado los vengadores que se han atrapado, pero ellos en realidad no saben en donde están las cabezas principales, suspiro aquí en la habitación del palacio el único recuerdo agradable son estos zapatitos que Katara me dejo, que al acariciarlos siento la presencia de mi bebe y de ella, se me viene a la mente lo que me dijeron, el Monje Gyatson, Yue y los Avatares anteriores que voy a tener 3-Bebes con Katara 2-Maestro y UN-No Maestro y el más pequeño de los Tres es un Maestro Aire mi curiosidad es si este bebe que viene en camino será mi pequeña Maestra Agua o mi no-Maestro, bueno en realidad no importa cuál sea ya ansió tenerlo o tenerla en mis brazos, pero aun así la tristeza me gana por no poder estar con Katara en este momento que ella más me necesita, trato de meditar cuando se oye un ruido afuera, salgo con cuidado, trato de no hacer ruido en eso veo gente enmascarada son, ¡son los vengadores!, trato poderlos atrapar pero me detengo es Long-Feng

-¡LONG-FENG! ¿Que haces aquí?

-Hola Avatar tanto tiempo ¡Verdad!

-En eso eso uno se acerca y avienta a una persona – ¡Es el Rey Kuei!-

-El Rey se sorprende a verme

-¡Suelta al Rey! –Le Exijo –En eso veo que Long-Feng saca unos dardos, me sorprende al recordar.

-Ya sabes que son, verdad, pero ahora es más potente 10-vecesa más, que al instante caes muerto

-Me sorprende y veo que al Rey también

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le digo a Long-Feng

-Ya sabes lo que siempre he querido el Reino Tierra a Ban-Sin-Se

-En eso uno le quita la mordaza al Rey y le dice –primero muerto que entregarte mi reino

-Bueno, así es será mi Rey –le dice Long-Feng

-Veo que quiere avientan unos dardos cuando ciento un terremoto de tierra ¡Toph! –le grito

-¿Que te estás divirtiendo? ¡Sin mí!

-¡No! Pero eres bienvenida a la fiesta –con el terremoto que Toph provoco pude hacer con mi aire control aventar al Rey, en eso veo que varios de los vengadores traen dardos –Toph cuidado con los dardos tienen la toxina y del shirsho y es mortal –Le digo

-Bien Piernas Locas tendré cuidado

-En eso avientan los dardos cundo de repente aparece una pared de tierra ¡Haru! -digo

-¿Qué se están divirtiendo sin Mi –nos dice

-Eres bienvenido a la fiesta –le dice Toph

-Los tres contra-atacamos y les digo a Haru de los dardos

-Bien ya sé lo que hace –me dice

-¡Son Maestros Tierra y Maestros Fuego! -grita Haru

-¡Pies Ligeros tu ve por el Rey! –me dice grita Toph

-Si ve Aang nosotros te cubrimos -me dice Haru

-Bien –le digo a ambos

-Voy detrás de ellos Long-Feng trae al Rey en eso avienta un dardo y falla

-¡Fallaste! –le grito

-A la otra veras que le atino y caerás muerto Avatar.

-En eso que de repente cae Long-Feng ¿alguien lo atrapo? me pregunto en eso veo a Bosco me sorprende verlo, por el impacto el Rey cae y con mi aire control aviento a Long-Feng y hago una prisión de tierra –en eso voy por el Rey para desatarlo

-Gracias Avatar –me dice

-En realidad Rey dele las gracias a Bosco

-En eso el rey grita ¡Bosco! Yo sabía que tus instintos feroces algún día me salvaría la vida

-Yo solo me rasco la cabeza a lo que dice el Rey

-En eso viene Toph y Haru

-Me ganaste Piernas Locas por atrapar a Long-Feng

-En realidad fue Bosco –le digo

-¿Qué Bosco?

-Si Bosco con sus instintos feroces –dice el Rey

-Ahora si Long-Feng estarás encerrado de por vida –le dice el Rey.

-Muchas gracias Avatar, Maestra Toph y General Haru por salvar al Reino Tierra –nos dice el Rey.

-De nada –le decimos

-Amaneció, a Long-Feng lo están interrogando para que diga en donde están Azula y Hahn pero él dice que no sabe nada de ellos, que se separaron porque según él lo que le importa a Azula es acabar con su hermano y ser ella el Sr. Del Fuego y que este Hahn solamente le está siguiendo la corriente, le envió a Zuko una carta contándole lo sucedido aquí en Ban-Sing-Se y para que el está en alerta, a Sokka le envió también para que esta al tanto, lo bueno que en Cuidad Republica no habido ataques, en eso que ya envié los mensajes me dirijo a mi habitación a tratar a descansar porque ha sido una noche larga me doy un baño y a tratar de dormir un poco -**en eso **_**voy caminando trato de hacer una llama con mi mano para alumbrar el camino cuando de repente oigo un grito, me paro, nuevamente se oyen que gritan pero esta vez dicen mi nombre trato de ubicarme de donde viene el grito y voy corriendo a dirigirme porque ya reconocí la voz es katara de repente ya no se oye nada cuando ¡un llanto! Me sorprende, si es un llanto pero de ¡bebe! Corro lo más rápido que puedo cuando la veo a mi katara tirada en el piso, me le acerco, katara, katara mi amor, le digo y ella no reacciona me sorprende lo que veo, hay sangre en su ropa que le han hecho, en eso oigo que dicen ¡Hola Avatar! volteo a ver es ¡AZULA! En eso trae cargado un bebe ¡Es mi bebe! -Le grito –¡Devuélvemelo! No es tuyo es mío –le grito -y ella Me dice dale una reverencia al Nuevo Sr. del Fuego y Rey de la Tribu Agua -¿Qué estás loca? –Le grito- en eso oigo la voz de Katara que me dice –Aang**__**salva…a mi bebe y en ese instante cae muerta grito ¡NO!**__…Y despierto en ese instante._

-Tiene, tiene que ser un sueño, estoy todo sudado veo que todavía nuevamente me dirijo al baño para lavarme la cara con agua helada, me visto, salgo de ahí, me voy dirigiendo al Dragón del Jazmín, llego en eso veo a Iroh -le saludo

-¡Hola Iroh!

-Hola Aang ya supe que atraparon a Long-Feng –

-Si Iroh ya le mande avisar a Zuko lo sucedido y también a Sokka

-Que bien, ¿pero qué te pasa? Aang tú no estás bien

-Iroh tuve una pesadilla que me está perturbando –

-¿Me lo quieres contar?

-SI –Soñé que Azula me quitaba a mi bebe y mataba a Katara –se lo digo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Tranquilo Aang, es normal tu aquí y ella haya afrontando su embarazo sin ti

-Si creo que tienes razón

-Te comprendo acuérdate que fui Padre

-Si perdón Iroh no me acordaba –se lo digo apenado

-Bien que te parece si tomamos una taza de té de Jazmín

-Le sonrió –Si gracias –con él te que me dio y el consejo ya me siento mucho mejor, salgo de ahí y me dirijo nuevamente al Palacio voy caminando, hoy no quise sacar a appa, en el camino veo una tienda que venden artículos de bebe entro al lugar y contemplo, que hermosos muebles de repente oigo que dice –se le ofrece algo- volteo a ver, es un Sr. algo Mayor, ¡AVATAR! Me dice, yo hago una reverencia de saludo y me dice el Sr.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Vera pasaba por aquí y vi que tiene muebles para bebes y quise entrar

-Avatar nosotros nos dedicamos a la fabricación de muebles para bebes, muchos diseños son nuestros y otros hay personas que traen sus diseños y nosotros con gusto se lo fabricamos –me comenta

-Me sorprende, pero si compro algo para mi bebe a donde lo llevaría no tengo un lugar fijo de residencia, ha me acuerdo el sueño que tuve, el lugar que queda cerca de Cuidad Republica –Disculpe ¿tienen envíos?

-¿Para qué lugar seria?

-Para Ciudad Republica más bien cerca de ahí

-Que cosidencia mi hijo va poner una sucursal hay cerca del Palacio Concejal, si usted desea puede pasar a verlo y él con todo gusto le fabrica lo que desea o si me tiene la confianza le puedo mandarle avisar lo que usted desea –me dice el Sr.

-Sonrió -me parece perfecto, tiene usted algunos diseños de muebles

-Pero pase a verlos Avatar – pase usted-

-¿Qué veo? Una hermosa cuna de colores pastel claro todo en tul -¿Qué hermosa cuna? –le digo

-¿le gusta? –

-Si –

-Se lo podemos hacer -¿Para quién es?

-Es para mí

-¿Para usted?

-Si lo que pasa que muy pronto voy a ser Papa –se lo digo con una gran sonrisa

-¡Felicidades Avatar! Me imagino que su esposa ese la Maestra Katara.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Instinto, pero felicidades a ambos y para cuando llega su bebe

-Me sorprende la pregunta hago cálculos aproximadamente dentro de 6-meses –le digo

-¡Perfecto! Tiene el tiempo justo

-Bien quiero todo el paquete cunita, mesita sillita, todo, todo lo quiero en tonos pasteles claros y con grabados con el símbolo del Agua y Aire porque nuestro bebe es mitad Agua y Aire-

-Bien Avatar yo aquí le mando avisar a mi hijo lo que usted desea y cuando este, que vaya con el Concejal Sokka y El le va avisaría a usted que pase a recogerlos o le indicaría a donde enviárselos

-Muchas gracias-le digo al Sr. Y salgo de ahí voy rumbo al Palacio, llego en eso oigo que dicen

-Estas muy contento hoy.

-¡Toph!

-¡De dónde vienes Piernas Locas!

-Vengo del Dragón del Jazmín y de ver unos muebles para mí bebe -Se sorprende y me felicita

-Que bueno que pienses comprarle muebles para ya cuando llegue el bebe azúcar

-¿Cómo que bebe azúcar?

-Bueno como quieras te ibas a enterar

-¿Qué está pasando Toph?

-Vamos 2-a-1 que el bebe será niña

-¿Que como que estas apostando?

-Si Hakoda y Yo apostamos con Sokka que será niña, Sokka dice que es niño

-¿Qué Sokka? Pero el

-Si, si pero ya sabes cómo es el, de verdad Aang el esta arrepentido por lo que digo

-Si ya lo sé Toph pero ya todo está perdonado.

-Y bien para cuando regresamos a la Nación del Fuego, porque me imagino que ya te quieres ir a la Tribu para estar con la Reina azucarada.

-Si Toph ya desea estar con ellos.

-Bien hay que ir hablar con el Rey tonto.

-¡Toph!

-SI ya lo sé que no debo de ponerle apodos a las personas, pero cuál es el chiste

-Yo solamente me rio.

-Bien Toph hay que ir –cuando escuchamos que nos hablan- es Haru

¡Tpoh! ¡Aang! Como están

-Bien –le contesta Toph

-Aang dime que has sabido de Katara y de tu Bebe ellos están bien

-Me sorprende su pregunta –Si Haru ellos están muy bien

-¡O! Qué bien

-De repente llega Joo-De

-Disculpen pero vengo a decirles que hay una junta y que el Rey desea verlos a los Tres

-Gracias ya vamos para allá -Le decimos los tres -En la junta

-Avatar, Maestra Toph, General Haru quiero agradecerlos nuevamente y públicamente por volvernos a salvar, salvaron el Reino Tierra

-Yo sonrió- Bueno Rey ya que todo está dicho creo que ya es hora que regresemos

-Ya era hora –Dice Toph

-Para cuando parten –nos dice el Rey

-Mañana mismo –se me adelanta Toph

-Si ya mañana –Por fin

-Salimos muy temprano del reino tierra y llegamos a la anochecer a la Nación del Fuego en eso vemos que Zuko está para recibiros

-¡Aang! ¡Toph! Qué bueno que llegaron

-Todo bien flama –Le dice Toph

-En eso vemos a Sokka y Suki que vienen abrazarnos

-Aang como les fue –me dice Suki

-Bien

-Que les parece si cenamos y nos platican todo

-Bien decimos todos

-En el comedor Toph y Yo platicamos todo.

-Que bien que atraparon a Logn-Feng , nomas nos falta Azula y Hahn –dice Sokka

-Bien quiero descansar porque quiero salir antes del amanecer al la tribu –Les digo

-Aang hay algún problema si te acompañamos Suki y Yo

-Les sonrió-claro que no Toph ¿tu vienes?

-No yo aquí me quedo pero mándales mis saludos a la reina y bebe azúcar

-¿Qué ya le pusiste apodo? –le dice Zuko

-Si

-Nomas falta que a mi niña también le hallas puesto

-Claro flama tu niña es flamita

-¿Qué? Como se te ocurrió –Zuko le grita

-Cálmate porque tú y tu niña son iguales

-Todos nos reímos

-Vaya Toph de veras eso de los apodos tú si le atinas

-¡Mai! –Zuko le grita

-Cálmate Zuko, tu y Honora son iguales de enojones y corajudos

-En eso Zuko le sale humo de sus narices –y nosotros nos reímos

-Volamos rumbo a la tribu, si con este tiempo llegaremos antes del anochecer, los tres vamos algo serios cuando Sokka carraspea

-Aang veras estoy feliz porque voy a ser Tío

-Sokka no hay problema –le sonrió cuando Oye cómo se te ocurrió apostar con Toph

-Sokka ya te ibas tardado –le dice Suki

-De repente hay algo que nos dice –Oigan chicos se ve mucho humo en la aldea

-Si ¿Qué estará pasando? –dice Sokka

-No lo sé, de repente sentí una angustia y mal presentimiento un terror que le grito a appa que vaya más rápido, vuela más rápido que doy u salto, en eso veo Maestros Agua tratando de apagar el gran fuego que de repente todo explota, reacciono cojo agua y congelo el lugar para apagar la explosión y todo queda apagado reacciono es la casa de ¡Hakoda! ¡KATARA! Entro a buscarla y en eso veo a Gran-Gran llorando, Gran en donde esta Katara,

-Aang Hijo-Me dice llorando

-En eso entro y entre los escombros veo el collar de su madre, ¡Katara! mis ojos se vuelven llorosos al ver lo que encontré cuando oigo que me gritan ¡AANG HIJO! Hakoda en donde esta

-Aang mi niña, mi hija –me dice llorando

-¡KATARA! ¡NO! ¡NO!... Caigo de rodillas, llorando, furioso "entro en estado Avatar" –cuando gritan Aang ¡NO!… es Sokka reacciono y veo todo destruido, la tribu toda asustada por lo que hice que salgo corriendo de ahí, sigo corriendo sin rumbo que me detengo, caigo nuevamente de rodillas llorando Katara, Katara y me bebe no no puedo soportarlo no quiero vivir sin ellos, tengo que ir al mundo de los espíritus, respiro, me relajo, medito y entro ¡ROKU!

-Aang ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dime Roku en donde esta

-¿Quién?

-¡Katara! En donde esta ella

-Aang ella no está aquí

-¿Qué? No te creo

-Aang me tienes que creer

-No, salgo corriendo, llorando que de repente veo a alguien sentado ¡es ella! Mi Katara, Katara mi amor, le grito voy acercándome y veo que no es ella, pero me parece conocida

-¡Hola Avatar! O más bien Hijo

-¿Usted me conoce?

-Ella me sonríe –reacciono Usted es ¡KYA!

-Si hijo

-Dígame por favor en donde están –le digo llorando

-Hijo –me toma de mi mano

-Ella y el bebe no están aquí

-¿Qué?

-Hijo por favor tienes que encontrarla, si no quieres que ella está aquí

-Ella vive más bien ambos

-Me sonríe-Si hijo ellos viven

-Le sonrió-Le prometo KYA Que nuestra hija se llamara como Usted

-Gracias hijo

-Respiro para salir de ahí, despierto estoy en el iceberg, tenía que ser el lugar ahora ya sé lo que tengo que hacer para encontrarlos en eso oigo que gritan

-¡Aang!

-¡Sokka!

-Aang que bueno que estas bien

-Sokka, Suki discúlpenme

-Tranquilo Aang hay que regresar a la tribu

-Asiento

-En el pueblo –Hijo- me grita Hakoda

-Yo quiero disculparme

-Hijo ya paso

-Aang ten esto, mi nieta lo estaba bordando para el bebe –me dice Gran

-¡una colchita! Y esta bordada con los símbolos del Agua y Aire, sonrió y mis ojos se vuelven llorosos al contemplar lo que Katara le estaba haciendo para nuestro bebe

-Y bien Aang –me dice Sokka

-Primero déjenme ayudarles contado este desastre y segundo hay que ir a buscar a Katara

-¡Aang! –me grita Hakoda

-Hakoda fui al mundo de los espíritus y me encontré con alguien que me dijo que Katara y mi bebe están con vida

-¡con vida! me dicen todos

-Si ella y mi bebe siguen vivos, pero no se en donde estarán –en eso ciento en mi hombro la mano de Sokka

-No te preocupes los encontraremos

-Si los encontraremos aunque tenga que recorrer el mundo entero.

_**Comentarios Sugerencias Gracias. **_


	22. Chapter 22

Avatar Una Historia parte 23 Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece

_**Capitulo 28:**_

_SOKKA:_

-Gran-Gran, Maestro Pakku amablemente nos ofrecieron su casa para quedarnos, toda la tribu a estado afectada por lo sucedido y nos es para mas, lo que estamos viviendo, esto es una pesadilla, contemplo a Yue, por favor Yue cuida a mi hermana en donde quiera que la tenga y también a mi sobrino, en eso ciento un abrazo volta a ver, es Suki y con gusto lo acepto y le doy un ligero beso gracias –le digo

-Gracias por que

-Suki amor por todo

-Sokka tranquilo yo se que la encontraremos –pobre de Aang ¡verdad!

-Si Suki –en eso la veo a los ojos –oye Suki ya que todo esto allá pasado que te parece si planeamos en tener un bebe –se lo digo pasando saliva

-Sokka claro, yo también deseo tener un bebé

-Le doy a mi esposa un beso y suspiro –Si Suki un bebé –Ya han pasado 2-dias del suceso aquí en la tribu con todo esto no he tenido tiempo de enviarle a visar a Zuko lo que ha pasado en eso veo a Bato corriendo -¿Qué pasa?

-Sokka acaba de llegar este mensaje de la Nación del Fuego es urgente y es para ti y Aang

-¿Para Aang y para mí? –lo abro inmediatamente no, no, puede ser

-¿Qué pasa? –me dice Bato

-Hubo un atentado en la Nación del Fuego y desean que regresemos inmediatamente –voy corro a decírselo a Aang –ese mismo día partimos a la Nación, llegamos e encontramos a Iroh

–Iroh que ha pasado –le decimos

-Vengan vamos para que coman y les platico lo que ha pasado

-Vamos hacia el comedor y entre la comida nos platica lo sucedido en eso viene Zuko

-Muchachos que bueno que ya llegaron

-En eso Zuko se deja caer en una de las sillas y empieza a desahogarse

-El ataque iba directo para Honora, pero Mai la pudo salvar

-¡MAI!

-Gracias a los espíritus que a mi niña no le paso nada pero Mai

-De repente vemos a Zuko como nunca con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Zuko, Mai –Le dice mi esposa

-Mai resulto gravemente herida pero se está recuperando y para rematar ella, buena ella ¡estaba embarazada!

-¡Embarazada! –le decimos

-Si, Pero con todo lo que paso perdió al bebé y no podrá tener más, bebes yo le digo lo que importa ahora es ella y la niña que la con niña nos basta, pero ella como quiera esta triste.

-Zuko animo –le dice mi esposa

-Todo esto ha sido planeado –les digo

-¡Como! -Me dice Zuko

-También en la tribu hubo un ataque pero se llevaron a mi hermana

-En eso Aang se levanta

-¿Qué? –grita Iroh y Zuko

-En eso mi cuñado les dice –cuando llegamos hubo un incendio, nosotros pensábamos que ella, buenos ellos ya saben, Tuve que ir al mundo de los espíritus y me encontré con alguien que me dijo que ella y mi bebé no estaba allí que siguen con vida.

-Entonces fue mi hermana y Hahn

-También opinamos lo mismo

-Y Toph con sigue –le digo a Zuko

-Bien ya sabes que es una piedra

-¡Claro que soy una piedra! Concejal

-¡Toph!

-Flama para que sepas que tu hermana me las va a pagar

-Si Toph –

-En eso nos ponemos de acurdo Zuko le envió al Rey Kuei lo que ha pasado, Aang organiza una tropa junto Iroh para ir a buscar a mi hermana piensa ir en donde estuvo el encerrado, pero yo pienso que ella no está ahí, no serán tan tontos en tenerla en ese lugar pero yo comprendo a mi cuñado por la desesperación y mas por el estado de mi hermana –Ya han pasado más de 2-semanas que estamos aquí he recibido carta de Aang que han ido hasta Ciudad Republica para buscarla pero no hay algún rastro de ella, que él ha decidido regresar a la Nación del Fuego, esa misma tarde Zuko me comento que el también recibió carta de Haru mandándole avisar que no han encontraron ningún indicio de que mi Hermana o de Azula y de Hahn, hasta en la Tribu Agua del Norte también nos han avisado que no hay nada, pero cualquier indicio nos mandarían avisar, cae la noche no puedo dormir pienso en el sueño que Aang tuvo quizás, es una predominación de lo que va a suceder, pero no, tenemos que encontrar a mi hermana, el día llega Aang también ¡Aang! –como te fue

-Sokka mal, muy mal, nadie sabe nada

-En eso veo que le salen lagrimas –Aang tranquilo ya verás que pronto la vamos a encontrar

-El me da una ligera sonrisa- en eso veo que viene Haru -¡Haru! –dime como les fue

-Nada, lo siento –

-En en eso veo que Aang se pone furioso

-Tranquilo Aang yo se que pronto la vamos a encontrar –Le dice Haru

-Ya no se qué pensar

-En eso vemos que viene Zuko

-Zuko como están

-Bien Haru

-Que bueno, si me disculpan voy con sus generales para ponernos de acuerdo

-Bien

-En eso se va Haru –y Zuko nos comenta.

-Muchachos ahorita vengo voy con Mai y la niña ¿ustedes desean venir?

-Claro Zuko con gusto te acompañamos a verlas –les decimos Aang y yo

-En eso yendo ala habitación de Zuko oímos un grito corremos lo más rápido posible, en eso vemos que viene un sabio del Fuego creo que es el abuelo de Ojin

-¿Qué está pasando? –le exige Zuko

-Vera Sr. del Fuego venimos de hablar con su esposa ya que nos enteramos que ella no podrá darle más hijos que sería conveniente que usted eligiera a otra persona como esposa

-¿Qué? ¿Están locos? Como se les ocurre –les vuelve a gritar Zuko

-Piense Sr. Del fuego nosotros pensamos lo que es bueno para la Nación

-En eso Zuko sale y no le contesta se va directamente a su habitación nosotros nos quedamos con él cuando el vuelve a decir.

-Avatar discúlpeme no le he dado las condolencias por la muerte de su esposa.

-¿Qué? Ella no está muerta –le grita mi cuñado

-Pero Avatar usted también debería de pensar

-¿Qué? ¿No? Y váyase de aquí o yo mismo lo saco –le grita nuevamente

-SI váyase o no respondemos –ahora le grito yo

-Aang tranquilo Aang

-Si Sokka ya lo sé, lo que pasa que no hay nada en donde la tendrán que tengo tanto miedo que mi pesadilla se convierta en realidad

-Tranquilo hay que estar pensar positivo, acuérdate –le sonrió

-Si positivo

_**Comentarios Sugerencias Gracias. **_


	23. Chapter 23

Avatar Una Historia parte 24 Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece

_**Capitulo 29:**_

_**Este capítulo es largo**_

-Ya ha pasado otra semana y no hay nada, ni rastro, ni indicio en donde la tendrán que sigo pensando que mi pesadilla se hará realidad, casi no he dormido, le doy vuelta a la cabeza pensando en donde estará, salgo a meditar no soporto estar aquí en la habitación porque todo, todo me recuerda a ella, que no sé cómo no me he vuelto loco, salgo, me voy a uno de los jardines, medito, cuando oigo que me hablan ¡Ojin!- ¿Que Pasa?

-Nada, pasaba por aquí y te vi ¿este bien?

-¡No!

-Aang has pensado lo que mi abuelo te dijo

-¡No me lo recuerdes! –le grito

-Tranquilo Aang, piensa porque mi abuelo

-¡No Ojin! Y discúlpame

-Aang no te enojes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo

-Gracias –le digo cuando ciento que me besa

-¡OJIN! ¡NO!

-¿Por qué no?

-Por favor ya amo a mi esposa y aparte voy a tener un bebe

-Aang ella está muerta y el bebe de seguro no era un Maestro Aire.

-¡CALLATE!

-No Aang piensa yo te amo, yo si puedo darte Maestros Aires

-¿Qué no? Yo solamente he tenido una mujer si no es Katara no es nadie

-¡Pero!

-No hay pero si me disculpas

-¡Pero Aang!

-Salgo de ahí, no soporto esta tonta discusión, voy mejor en donde esta appa , lo veo y le grito –Appa-el me gruñe tu también la extrañas en eso caigo de rodillas y me pongo a llorar ciento en mi hombro a momo-¡momo! Tu también verdad, entre ellos 2-no me siento tan solo en eso mi mirada voltea a ver ¡el volcán! Claro como no lo he pensado, me acuerdo que en la invasión del día del sol negro Toph descubrió dentro de hay un bunque con pasadizo secretos, claro tienen que tenerla en eso lugar

-Salgo de ahí, voy corriendo hacia la habitación de Zuko el me tiene que informar que hay realmente ahí adentro, llego a su habitación toco

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Aang, Zuko

-¿Qué Pasa? Aang

-Zuko discúlpame –en eso oigo que grita Mai

-¿Quien es?

-Soy Aang, Mai discúlpame

-Pero pasa Aang –Me dice Zuko

-Discúlpenme Mai, Zuko lo que pasa

-No Aang, al contrario –Me dice Mai

-Veo que en la cama en medio de los dos tienen a Honora me lo imagino, después de lo que paso no querrán separarse de ella -Saben mejor mañana les digo

-No Aang –Me dice Zuko

-No quiero despertar a Honora

-No te preocupes ella duerme profundamente –me dice Mai.

-Yo sonrió al contemplar a la niña dormida.

-Si Aang cuéntanos que pasa ¿otra pesadilla? –me pregunta Zuko

-Zuko me puedes dar información del bunque que hay dentro del volcán

-¡El bunque! –el arque su ceja –Aang si te digo que en realidad yo nunca supe lo que hay.

-Sonrió tienen que tenerla es una esperanza de que ella está ahí

-Zulo tengo que ir a investigar

-No, déjame ir acompañarte

-Si Aang, por favor nosotros también estamos preocupados por Katara

-Gracias Mai.

-Mai, quédate aquí con la niña, ahorita mando a llamar a las guerreras y te encierras con ellas.

-Zuko, vamos a estar bien.

-Anden váyanse ya, porque cada minuto es sagrado.

-Si Mai y nuevamente gracias.

-Zuko va con si Tío a despertarlo y decirle lo de mi idea mientras yo voy con Sokka a también despertarlo e informarlo lo que está pasando –Ya en les salón les digo lo que se me vino a la mente.

-Claro como no hemos pensado antes –comenta Sokka

-Yo voy con ustedes –Me dice Sokka

-En eso se oye una voz –Y también cuenten conmigo -¡TOPH!

-Y conmigo también – ¡Haru!

-Haru –disculpa

-No Aang nos necesitas a todos y en estos momentos tenemos que estar más unidos –me dice Iroh

- Yo fruño mis cejas –Bien.

-Zuko tienes uniformes de tus soldados

-Si Sokka ¿Porque?

-tengo un plan

-¡Habla concejal!

-Verán, tenemos que andar disfrazados de soldados y luego nos dividiremos en grupos, Zuko sabes en donde está la entrada principal para llegar tocando la puerta

-Si la entrada está al lado norte, recuerdo bien porque el día del sol negro mi padre estaba allí y también los sabios del fuego

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –Le grito -Claro ellos sabían de seguro, ¡ellos la tienen !

-¿Por qué lo dices? –me pregunta Zuko

-Porque ese día del sol negro cuando íbamos a buscar a tu padre vimos un sabio del fuego y de seguro ello la tienen y aparte lo que a ti te dijeron a mí también -le vuelvo a decir

-No lo creo –me dice Iroh

-¿Por qué? Iroh –Le pregunta Sokka

-Porque ellos no se atreverían a una traición

-Pero como están las cosas hay que desconfiar –nos dice Toph

-Bien pero volvemos al plan de Sokka para irla a rescatarla

-Tranquilo piernas locas, como sabes que la reina del azúcar esta hay

-No lo sé Toph, pero tengo una corazonada

-Bien hay que poner en marcha el plan -Nos dice Sokka

-Si –decimos todos.

-Iroh nos estaba comentando que cuando gobernaba Ozai en ese lugar había soldados, pero desde que Zuko gobierna el lugar quedo vacio

-Bien hay que dividirnos en 3-grupos 1-grupo Zuko, Toph y yo

-¡Pero Aang! –Me reclama Sokka

-Sokka te necesito para que nos cubras las espaldas junto con Haru

-Está bien –me dicen ambos

-Iroh usted con un grupo de soldados estén preparados por si algo sale mal

-Aang que nos puede pasar si va le Sr. Del Fuego, el Avatar y la Maestra Poder

-¿Qué? ¡Maestra poder! Ja, ja.

-¿Qué te pasa? Concejal bumerán

-Chicos por favor, ahorita no es momento de que discutan

-Bien hay que seguir con el plan –dice Sokka

-En eso viene entrando Ty-Lee

-Nosotras podemos ayudar muchachos

-Te lo agradezco, pero es mejor que ustedes se queden aquí y estén preparadas por si acaso –le digo

-Claro Aang

-Bien hay que ir, nos vistemos con los uniformes de los soldados de Zuko nos ponemos los cascos lo bueno que estos tanto a Zuko y a mí nos cubre perfectamente y nadie se dará cuenta que entre ellos andan el Sr. Del Fuego y el Avatar, nos dirigimos rumbo hacia el volcán vemos en donde está la entrada y si hay alguien custodiando el lugar, nosotros entramos como si nada y de repente todo está oscuro Zuko y yo tratamos con nuestra mano hacer una llama cuando Toph nos detiene

-Alto no hagan nada síguenme, creo que todo el pasillo no está a oscuras y si hay gente no muchos pero si hay personas ahí adentro

-Dicho y hecho Toph como siempre tenía razón de repente hay una inmensa sala con un soldado afuera y todo el lugar está iluminado

-¿Qué bien que llegaron? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Bien nosotros –les digo

-Pero que esperan pasen, antes que su Alteza se dé cuenta y luego para que quieren

-¡Azula esta aquí! –Pensamos –Entramos si como nos digo Toph hay gente, poca pero hay, y de repente la puerta se abre por donde nosotros entramos y es ¡Hahn! –Toph me agarra de mi brazo para no salir corriendo hacia el

-Cálmate piernas locas

- Yo asiento

-Bien, bien ¿en donde esta? –el pregunta a un soldado

-Esta en el pasillo sur

-¿Sera Katara?

-De repente grita

-Oigan ustedes tres vengan conmigo

-Si Sr.-le respondo

-Y de repente pasa un soldado con una charola con comida.

-¡Oye tu! ¿A dónde llevas eso? –Hahn le pregunta al soldado

-A yo… el soldado se pone nervioso

-Oye tú el más alto toma esa charola y acompáñame, ustedes también –nos dice Hahn

-Pero Sr.-Le dice el soldado

-No hay pero, si te pregunta Azula dile que ya le dejaste su comida

-Bien –le responde el soldado.

-Bien que esperan ustedes tres sígueme

-Si Sr. –le decimos

-Vamos los tres detrás de el cuando al final del pasillo esta una puerta el abre puerta y dice –quien de ustedes tres es maestro fuego –Yo -dice Zuko –Bien -prende las antorchas, se ilumina el lugar en eso mis ojos se abren es ella mi hermosa esposa en un rincón trato de acercarme cuando ciento de que agarran de mi brazo, reacciono si me tengo que calmar para no echar a perder la misión

-Vaya vaya, ¿Quien tenemos aquí?, ves querida eso te pasa por no hacerme caso, haber déjate ver para que te mire, ¿de quién es el engendro?-le grita

-yo trato de acercarme pero ellos me detiene el no es nadie para que le grite y a quien le dice engendro

-A con ese si te metiste con ese estúpido Avatar, que tonta eres yo que te ofrecí todo un reino y para nada ha ya veo, porque ella te tiene aquí, por eso quiso que nos separábamos porque iban por ti ya entiendo cual es su plan como ella no puede, ahora quiere el tuyo quiere al engendro

-¿Qué? -Nosotros pensamos

-Si ese es su plan, ella quiere tu engendro y hacerlo pasar que es mío y reclamar el trono del Norte y coronarlo como el Sr. Del Fuego, pero que astuta, lo bueno que ya descubrí su plan, pero cariño háblame. Dime algo, que te parece si hacemos un trato tu y yo te portas cariñosa, amorosa conmigo y le digo que te perdone la vida y tu al rato me das uno

eso que ella voltea ¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! Primera muerta que entregarles a mí bebe

-Piénsalo cariño piénsalo, tu aquí bueno, déjame decirte que para el mundo tu estas muerta

-¿Qué?

-Si no te lo han dicho estas muerta, con razón, sabes cariño tu llorando por él y el ya tiene consuelo

-¡No te creo!

-Si veras como se llama esta chica a su nombre es Onj, Oli A ya me acorde Onji

-Es mentira vete

- Si cariño me voy pero piensa en el trato

-El sale –A ustedes que coma todo la quiero sana y fuerte porque después que entregue al engendro el siguiente es mío

-Ella le vuelve a gritar- Ya te dije

-Si cariño pero píenselo después vengo, deja ir a ver a Azula haber con historia me cuenta nos vemos –le dice Hahn y sale

-En eso ciento una palmadita en mi espalda animándome acercándome a ella le dejo la charola cuando me la vienta

-¡Largo!, ¡Váyanse! –me grita.

-En eso me acerco le agarro su rostro la beso, susurra Katara…-Ella habré sus ojos –le digo no, no hables cariño la contemplo en eso veo su vientre ya se nota este tiempo como a crecido mi bebe dentro de ella, el fruto de nuestro amor, en eso me acerco mas y le beso su vientre deseo volverla a besar cuando

-Apúrate piernas locas después tú y la reina del azúcar se siguen besando

-¡Toph! –le susurra mi esposa.

-con mi metal control corto las cadenas que la tienen atada de sus pies y manos al cargo en marcha nupcial –le digo -agárrate cariño y fuerte, ella asiente en eso Zuko apaga las antorchas para que crean que ya nos fuimos –Toph hacían donde –le digo

-Siguemen ya he encontrado una salida –Ella sonríe

-Seguimos a Toph y como dijo, encontró una salida hizo un boquete en la pared con su tierra control, salimos y la tapa para que no nos descubran por donde salimos, en eso veo que Zuko hace señas a Sokka para que vengan y ellos nos ven corren hacia nosotros Sokka la manta –le digo para que cubra a Katara

-¡Hermana estas bien!

-Aang pásame a mi hermana

-No Sokka por favor pero me la llevo yo –el asiente

-En eso bajamos vemos a Iroh

-¡KATARA!

-Ella está débil hay que ir al palacio para que la atienda, llegamos, vamos directo a nuestra habitación, en eso veo que entran el Doctor su esposa y Suki, el Doctor me dice por favor Avatar espere aquí –Yo deseo estar con ella –No Avatar por favor

- Si Aang hay que esperar –está bien Sokka

-En eso veo que llegan los demás –Chicos muchas gracias –se lo digo con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-Aang por favor somos amigos

-Gracias Haru

-Hay que avisarle a mi padre

-No Sokka –Dice Iroh

-¿Porque?

-Hay que mantenerla en secreto y estar preparado para lo que viene –nos dice Iroh

-Si muchachos ahora más que nunca hay que estar alerta para cualquier cosa–nos dice Zuko

-En eso veo que viene Mai y las Guerreras – ¿Como esta? –Me pregunta Mai –Suspiro, débil.

-En eso sale el Doctor.

-¿Cómo estan?

-Tranquilo Avatar ambos están bien, su esposa necesita descansar y comer y el bebe esta perfecto

-Suspiro gracias

- Avatar yo estoy apenado por el comentario que dijo me padre

-Doctor no se preocupe.

-Podemos pasar –dice Sokka

-Mejor no déjenla que descanse ahorita, mi esposa y la Sra. Suki le están ayudando para darse un baño, Sra. del Fuego podría usted mandar para que le traigan comida.

-Claro ahorita mando para que le traigan

-Espere por favor, es mejor que nadie se entere que la Maestra Katara está aquí

-¿Qué pasa Doctor? –le digo

-No lo sé Srs. Pero hay que seguir como si nada por la seguridad de todos

-Doctor usted sabe algo dígame por favor lo que sabe –le digo

-Avatar no estoy seguro

-¡Como que no está seguro!

-Vera últimamente he visto a mi padre y sobrina algo extraño preguntándome si se algo de ustedes

-Yo arqueo mi ceja -Bueno gracias Doctor por avisarnos

-En eso veo que sale la esposa del Doctor y Suki y veo a Ty-Lee que viene con comida

-Aang deja que ellas estén con Katara acuérdate que hay que organizarnos para lo que está por venir –Me dice Sokka

-Yo quiero estar con ella Sokka

-Aang tu ve con los muchachos nosotras nos quedamos con ella, no la vamos a dejar sola hasta que tú llegues

-Suspiro -bien chicas

-En el salón –Cual es el plan –les digo

-Creo que hay que llevar a Katara a la habitación que Mai y Yo tenemos

-¿Qué? Zuko

-Aang piensa, se darán cuenta que entran a tu habitación con comida y van a sospechar acuérdate que hay que estar precavidos y desconfiar de todos

-Bien bien creo que tienes razón -suspiro- ya que todo está planeado deja ir con Katara y ya tarde en la noche te la llevo a tu habitación

-Si Aang ya muy noche –me dice Zuko

-Entro en la habitación las muchachas me hacen señas que ella esta dormida ellas salen, yo le doy un beso en su frente me inclino trato de poner mi cabeza en su vientre para sentir a mi bebe, cuando siento mi cabeza su mano

-Aang… -me susurra

-Tranquila amor ya estas a salvo –se le dijo con lagrimas en mis ojos –es eso ambos nos abrazamos y lloramos juntos me separo la beso en sus hermoso labios ese beso es puro nos separamos por falta de aire, ella me invita a que entre en la cama con ella, sonrió, con todo gusto lo acepto, me dispongo a quitarme mi ropa y entro con ella a la cama la abrazo la recargo hacia mi pecho porque con un brazo la sostengo y el otro a mi bebe porque deseo volverlo a sentir.

-Aang… -ella me dice

-Tranquila amor hay que descasar –en eso ella voltea a verme nos miramos a los ojos y sus manos agarran mi rostro y me da un ligero beso cuando -

-Yo sabía que ibas a venir a buscarnos –Ella acaricia su vientre

-Amor, nunca he dejado de buscarlos –la vuelvo a besar y la abrazo nuevamente ahora ella apoya su cabeza en mi pecho y se queda dormida –respiro por fin la tengo en mis brazo y doy bienvenida al sueño.

_**Comentarios Sugerencias Gracias. **_


	24. Chapter 24

Avatar Una Historia parte 25 Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece

_**Capitulo 30:**_

_**KATARA:**_

-Despierto, siento un abrazo, sonrió, estoy en los brazos de Aang, el todavía sigue dormido, poco a poco trato de zafarme porque deseo contemplarlo, con mi mano acaricio su fecha, sus mejillas y con mis dedos voy recorriendo sus labios poco a poco voy descendiendo hasta , me sonrojo, voy acercándome empiezo a besar su fecha, sus ojos, sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus hermosos labio, siento que reacciona me abraza en eso siento en sus labios que dibuja una sonrisa que al separarme abre sus hermosos ojos que al vernos me dice ¡hola! –le respondo ¡hola! –nos volvemos a besar nos separamos por falta de aire, Aang se sienta el me ayuda acoplarme hace que mi espalda este en su pecho y empieza acariciar mi vientre.

-¿Como te sientes?

-Bien cariño estamos bien –y tu

-Mucho mejor porque los tengo conmigo

-en eso recuerdo lo que Hahn me dijo, volteo a verlo le doy un golpe e su brazo y él se queja.

-Oye que fue eso

-Te lo advertí, que si me entero que tienes novia, considérate hombre muerto Avatar.

-Katara tu sabes que es mentira

-aja… Le digo arqueado mi ceja –el se acerca y con una sonrisa que me vuelve loca nos volvemos a besar, nos separamos y ambos sonreímos y entre beso y beso me dice, no sabes cuánto, cuanto los he extrañado lo miro a los ojos y se vuelven llorosos –le digo ya amor ya estamos juntos otra vez y en eso sale de la cama, adonde vas, en eso veo que en uno de los cajones busca algo y dice –aquí esta- que buscas amor –le pregunto en eso vuelve a la cama cuando me dice.

-Amor cierra tus ojos

-cierro mis ojos en eso ciento que me pone algo en mi cuello pienso el collar de mi Madre.

-Me susurra, abre amor tus hermosos ojos

-Le sonrió –el collar de mi Madre –Aang como lo encontraste

-No preguntes amor y bueno que lo encontré

-Le sonrió y le planto un gran beso en eso el me vuelve a besar, poco el beso se hace más apasionado ciento sus manos acariciar mi piel ambos suspiramos cuando me dice –Katara no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, cuanto he deseado que estuvieras nuevamente en mis brazos –yo también digo –amor no sabes cuánto te amor –le susurro mi poderoso maestro me harías el amor –el se detiene veo que esta rojo –que pasa cariño estoy muy gorda verdad –cuando de repente el me vuelve a besar pero con mucha pasión esa pasión que solamente él hace que mi cuerpo vibre y mi alma se siente en armonía con él, cuando el empieza poco a poco sus besos descender por mi piel tocan a la puerta –nos separamos y ambos decirnos ¡SOKKA! –Y fruncimos la frente ambos –y vuelven a tocar en eso Aang les grita- Hay voy –sale de la cama se pone sus pantalones y el vuelve a gritar ¿Qué hay voy? –abre la puerta y son Sokka, Toph y Suki ella trae una charola

-Les traemos de comer –gracias Suki –le digo

-Ya que nadie debe de saber que tu hermanita estas aquí

-En eso veo a mi esposo que le grita ¡Sokka!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –les grito

-Cariño veras –en eso mi marido traga saliva

-Ya reina del azúcar, tu rescate fue en silencio y ellos todavía no saben que tu estas aquí

-Si Toph, pero para tu información de seguro ellos ya se dieron cuenta que yo no estoy –se los digo toda molesta

-Cariño, tranquila no hagas corajes piensa en el bebe.

-¡BEBE! ¡BEBE! ¿Qué a ti es lo que más te importa verdad?, ya me imagino si no es maestro aire de seguro nos vas a botar –le digo gritando y llorando.

-Katara no, no pienses así yo los amo tu sabes.

-Ya Katara no sea tan dramática –me dice Toph

-yo todavía sigo llorando

-Cálmate Katara, todavía sigues sensible y es normal que te sientas así –me dice Suki.

-En eso lloro más

-Mira hermana para que te sientas mejor te traje papaya con miel

-¡NO QUIERO!

-Pero cariño necesitas comer

-Haber reina del drama que se te antoja

-Pienso ¡se me antoja un plato de ciruelas de mar! –sonrió

-¿Qué? Ciruelas de mar ¡no katara!

-¿Qué quieres? Eso se me atoja

-Los demás se carcajean

-Ni modo reina del drama no hay quizás para mas y tarde.-Me dice Toph.

-Está bien… dame la papaya –les digo –ya terminamos de comer en eso me hermano le pregunta a mi marido

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?

-en eso arqueo mi ceja y veo que Aang traga saliva -¡decirme que!

-Concejal espérate que no ves que están en sus cosas y al rato platican

-¡Toph! Por favor –Le grita mi hermano.

-Aang y yo solamente nos ponemos rojos.

-Veo que Aang suspira y se sienta a un lado mío de la cama y me dice

-Al rato, ya muy noche te voy a llevar a la habitación de Mai y Zuko.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué Aang?, ¿Qué?, ¡estoy muy gorda!, ¿Qué ya no deseas que duerma contigo?, ¡ya no me quieres a tu lado! –se lo digo llorando

-Aquí vamos nuevamente –dice Toph

-Hermana tú no estás gorda, yo te recomendaría que te pusieras un poquito a dieta, porque si no al rato estarías como una foca ballena ártica polar.

-¡Hay no! –lloro mas

-en eso oigo que gritan ¡SOKKA!

-Cariño no es eso –me dice volteando ver al estúpido de mi hermano –lo que pasa cariño hay que ocultarte por un tiempo, yo quisiera que estuvieras aquí, pero Zuko dice es mejor que tu y Mai y la niña estén juntas por lo que paso –en eso el va quitándome las lagrimas de mis ojos y me da un ligero beso –y tú no estás gorda al contrario estas más hermosa que nunca en eso me vuelve a besar cuando -hay por favor –vuelve a decir Sokka en eso Suki y Toph le dan un golpe y él se queja

-oigan porque me golpean –les grita

-Porque será Concejal.

-Todos nos reímos

-En eso vuelven a tocar la puerta –yo abro es una sorpresa –dice Toph –en eso veo que entra ¡PADRE!

-¡Katara hija, mi niña me dice llorando, déjame verte como están tu y mi nieta

-¡Como que nieta! –le dice Sokka

-En eso mi padre voltea a verlo

-¿Qué dices Sokka?

-Padre como que niña, no, tiene que ser niño, guapo fuerte como su tío y su abuelo, aunque nazca calvo y con tatuajes, tiene que ser niño

-No hijo yo quiero que sea una niña una mini-Katara como tu hermana

-Si otra reina del drama –dice Toph

-¿Qué? ¿Otra? con mi hermana basta para que queremos otra.

-en eso todos le griata ¡SOKKA!

-Ya está bien lo que sea, pero Toph tu y yo seguimos

-Claro Concejal Bumerán y prepárate porque vas a perder

-Después de pasar un rato con mi padre, platicando Aang nos cuenta lo que paso, tanto mi padre y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos y en eso veo que viene Toph y nos trae de cenar

-Y bien reina del antojo aquí están tus ciruelas de mar, en eso veo que Aang hace una mueca de disgusto

-¡Con que ciruelas de mar! –contesto si padre

-Ya terminamos de cenar, mi padre se despide y la noche llego entra Zuko y nos dice –Listos –Suspiramos, SI –Me marido me carga en marcha nupcial me tapa hasta arriba y me lleva a la habitación de Mai y Zuko –en la habitación, hay otra cama no muy grande, pero como si para 2-personas, Aang me deja en la cama, me da un beso y suspira –Buenas noches cariño, yo mañana vengo.

-Y tu a dónde vas –le dice Mai.

-A mi habitación –

-No Aang si ves la cama es para 2-personas, no es tan grande como la de nosotros te lo has de imaginar el porqué –refiriéndose a Honora –Zuko le dice. –Y espero que hayas traído tu pijama –le vuelve a decir

-Aang se rasca la cabeza, -le dice pues no y se pone rojo –yo también me pongo roja, de verdad Aang nunca ha dormido en pijama, y desde que nos casamos, bueno hemos dormido desnudos o casi desnudos, en eso veo a mi marido que sale, trae puesto una pijama de Zuko el me sonríe –le digo –te ves bien cariño – le digo -viene hacia mí y se acuesta a mi lado yo le susurro, me gusta más cuando no traes pijama –el me dice –tu me gustas mas cuando no traes camisón

-Bien hay que dormir porque mañana hay mucho que hacer –dice Zuko

-Ambos asentamos –Nos abrazamos cuando oímos que dicen

-Papa, papa, papa

-Honora duérmete

-¡NO! –le grita

-Honora duérmete, no ves que tenemos visitas

-Ella vuelve a gritar ¡NO!

-Aang y yo sonreímos en eso mi marido le dice –Zuko no hay problema

-¡No! Aang tiene que acostumbrarse que cuando tiene que dormir hay que dormir

-Y ella vuelve a empieza Papa, papa, papa

-¡Ya te dije que te durmieras! –le grita Zuko

-Y ella llora

-¿Por qué le gritas a la niña? Si ya sabes que te habla para que le des su leche –le grita Mai.

-Mama, mama, mama –ya mi niña vengase con Mami –haber Zuko has algo, por eso eres Maestro Fuego, caliéntale su leche

-en eso Zuko se levanta –hay voy –dice todo molesto

-en eso Aang y yo nos reímos cuando

-Ustedes de que se ríen ya los veré ha ambos –Mi marido y yo nos sonrojamos.

-En eso la niña termino de tomar su leche cuando vuelve a decir ¡papa! –si hay voy, la agarra, la abraza y al rato se queda dormida.

-Y nosotros también caemos al sueño

_**COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS MUCHAS GRACIA.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Avatar Una Historia parte 26 Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece

_**Capitulo 31:**_

_**TOPH:**_

-De veras que dramática ha estado Aatara en estos días, Y Aang hace todo para complacerla, pero me siento feliz por ellos, en eso ciento que alguien se acerca, es Haru

-¿Qué pasa Haru?

-Nada Toph, oye tú fuiste quien le enseñaste ha Aang lo de metal control

-Claro que fui yo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Me podrías enseñar

-Claro Haru, sabes que tengo una escuela de control metal cerca de Cuidad Republica

-Que bien

-No lo sé, pero ciento algo por él, pero ni loca en enredarme con alguien, yo no nací para formar una familia

-Nos vemos Toph y después seguimos platicado

-Claro Haru

-Nuevamente viene alguien a ya sé quien es

-Hola Toph

-Hola Sra. Concejal

-¡Toph!

-Si Suki

-Oye como si este Haru ha estado al pendiente de ti

-¿Qué dices?

-Yo te lo digo porque creo que siente algo por ti

-Trago saliva –es tu imaginación –cuando creo que viene alguien

-Chicas las ando buscando

-¿Qué pasa Ty-lee? –le dice Suki

-Chicas vengan hay una junta pero ya saben que actuemos como si nada

-Bien –decimos

-Entramos al salón donde están todos esperándonos, en eso Aang nos dice que pasemos -¿Qué pasa piernas locas?

-Hay que estar preparados porque en cualquier momento nos van a tacar

-¿Cómo? –le pregunta Suki

-Verán después del rescate de Katara un grupo se quedo vigilando el lugar, claro inmediatamente se enteraron que Katara no estaba y en eso atrapamos uno de ellos y nos ha confesado que piensan atacar el palacio y dar muerte a Zuko y familia –nos dice Iroh

-Por eso Suki te pedimos junto con las guerreras se encierren con Mai y Katara, Toph tu también – dice Aang

-¿Qué? Están locos yo ataco junto con ustedes.

-Toph piensa tu y Ty-Lee son las más fuertes, acuérdate que Katara tiene prohibido usar su agua control, te lo pido amiga por favor.

-Esta bien Aang yo será la niñera.

-Gracias amiga

-No me lo agradezcas –salgo de ahí furiosa, pero piernas locas tiene razón, ya en la tarde entramos en la habitación, en eso Mai nos pregunta que está pasando, nada Sra. Flama, nada

-Como que nada Toph yo te conozco muy bien, y yo se que nos están ocultando algo –me dice Katara

-Bien reina del drama

-¿Qué ya no soy reina del azúcar?

-Ahorita no

-Hay que encerrarnos y esperar el contra-ataque

-¿Qué? –me dice ambas.

-Bien chicas hay que tranquilizarse

-Pero Ty-Lee.

-Nada Mai, hay que esperar.

-Parte de la noche se vuelve silenciosa, cuando de repente una expolición, con mi tierra control, tapo las ventanas y la puerta, Mai se lleva a su niña a la otra habitación, para protegerla

-Katara tu también vete con ellas –le grito

-No Toph yo estoy con ustedes, para atacar.

-¿Qué te pasa Katara?, piensa en tu bebe

-Por eso, pienso en el. –denme agua porque la voy a necesitar

-¡Pero Katara!

-Ty-Lee obedece, es mejor estar preparadas. –en eso ciento con mi tierra control las vibraciones que alguien se acerca cuando les grito -¡muchachas agáchense! –En eso entra uno de los vengadores que gritan -¡denme a la niña! –Katara ataca, hace un látigo de agua y yo con mi tierra control hago una prisión de tierra, Ty-lee con su bloqueo chií los termina de boquear, -chicas estren preparadas porque hay vienen mas –estamos listas –me gritan –cuando entran Mai los reciben, también con sus espadas ellos se asustan yo atrapo uno, Ty-Lee lo bloquea en eso Katara se acerca, le pregunta ¿Qué buscan? –Buscamos a la niña y a la Maestra Katara -¿Quién los manda? –Les grito – ¡La la princesa Azula! –ahora si me las van a pagar esa loca, salgo de ahí y empiezo a gritar Azula loca sal, en eso oigo el Katara me grita – ¡Toph cuídate! -¡Ustedes también!, -salgo de ahí en eso siento a Iroh, voy ayudarlo a contra-atacar, hago una pared de piedra para protegerlo cuando el grita -¿quien fue? –Soy yo –gracias-

-Toph las muchachas

-Ellas está bien –en eso veo a Azula gritando por su hermano

-Zuzu, sal, cobarde

-Tu hermano no está pero yo si

-Ha la sucia ciega.

-Para ti Maestra Tierra-Metal

-En eso ciento que hace unos movimientos, recuerdo ¡Los Dardos!, inmediatamente hago una pared de tierra para protegerme de ellos cuando llegan refuerzos, atrapan a los vengadores pero Azula vuelve a escapar

-¡TOPH! Como se te ocurrió salir

-Tu no te pongas dramático como tu esposa –en eso oímos una explosión viene de la habitaciones, en eso oímos la voz de Azula gritando ¡EN DONDE ESTA LA NIÑA!

-Azula deja a mi niña aquí estoy yo

-Zuzu que bueno y también el Tío pazo, los sucios campesino y el Avatar traidor –vengo a reclamar lo que es mi por derecho divino y que ustedes son unos bastardos y que mi bebe es el verdadero Sr. Del fuego.

-No mientas Azula ya sabemos todos, que quieres a mi bebe para pasarlo con tuyo

-¡CALLATE AVATAR! Es mío no tuyo

-En eso oigo la voz de Haru que gritan nos tienen rodeados

-Azula deja eso

-Que tienes miedo, solamente es la toxina del shirus, pero 10-veces más potente que al instante caes muerto y voy a probarlo con ustedes

-Cuando grite se agacha voy hacer un remolina de aire para que no nos caigan los dardos

-Aang acuérdate lo mismo hiciste aquella vez y a ti te cayeron todos

-Ya lo sé Sokka, pero es lo que se me ocurre, no hay agua o tierra para protegernos y si hacemos una pared de fuego corremos el riesgo de quemarnos todos

-Vamos muchachos no creo que sea el fin –les digo -cuando de repente una pared de hielo nos cubre y en eso mismo avientan los dardos que quedan clavados en la pared e inéditamente se descongela el agua, cuando Aang grita ¡KATARA! –quien más tenía que ser, ahora si entre ellos dos va arder, en eso oigo que grita katara

-Tú no te me vas a escapar

-Katara déjalo –le grita Aang.

-Como, como volviste hacer esa técnica que yo no conozco –le dice Hahn a Katara –yo no te lo voy a decir –en eso hago una prisión de roca cuando –Aang empieza a discutir con Katara.

-Como se te ocurrió salir, que no pensaste en ti, en el bebe

-Cállate ya estoy harta lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer, ya que acabe esto, te dejo, me regreso a la tribu

-¿Qué?

-Ya por favor no discutan hay que atrapar a la loca de Azula, después se siguen peleando.

-Aang, Katara, están –le dice Mai

-Estamos bien

–En eso oímos que gritan ¡Mai! A ti también como se te ocurre salir

-¡CALLATE! –le grita a Zuko

-¿Qué no ves que Azula?

-¿Qué a tu hermana ya la atrapamos?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Gracias a Ty-Lee con su bloqueo chií en eso ciento que vienen las guerrera y traen Azula y ella empieza a gritarles ¡Traidores! Ya lo verán me las van a pagar.

-Cuando quieras Azula –le responde Ty-lee –y bien chicas como siempre hacemos un buen equipo –dice Ty-Lee

-Y ustedes Señoras oigo que les dice Zuko y Aang a sus esposas.

-Nosotras ¿Qué?

-Nada, nada.

-En eso ciento que viene Iroh y trae a la niña y ciento unas pequeñas vibraciones, ¿Que ella ya camina? –Zuko grita Honora ya camina, en eso Iroh dice ahora si sobrino, prepárate porque ahora en adelante ella va a correr y para atraparla

-¡Tío como se te ocurre!

-Nosotros nos reímos –cae la noche –Aang y Katara regresa a su habitación, yo salgo a disfrutar la noche aunque no pueda ver la luna puedo sentirla, cuando viene alguien

-Tranquila Toph soy yo

-Ya sabía que eras tú Haru, ¿Qué pasa?

-No se te vaya a olvidar que me prometiste enseñarme metal-control

-Claro que no

-Oye porque me golpeas

-O discúlpame lo que pasa yo así demuestro el afecto.

-En eso siento un beso e mi mejilla –me sonrojo

-Yo así expreso el afecto

-Sabes creo que ya es hora de ir a descansar

-Hasta mañana Toph

-Si, si hasta mañana.

_**COMENTARIOS SUGERENCIAS GRACIAS.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Avatar Una Historia parte 27 Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece

_**Capitulo 32:**_

_**SOKKA:**_

-Ya paso una semana de lo sucedido en el palacio, por desgracia mi hermana y Aang salieron de pleito ella se regreso con mi padre a la tribu, Aang ha decidido irse conmigo y Suki a Ciudad Republica.

-Bien Aang ¿Qué va a pasar?

-De ¿Qué?

-¿Como de qué?, lo de tu y mi hermana

-No lo sé, si esperarme a que nazca el bebe a ver si cambia

-Suspiro –Aang disculpa que me mete pero lo que ustedes necesitan es vivir su vida solos, como lo que son un matrimonio, si deseas puedo ayudarte a conseguir una casa

-¿Casa? Sokka –dijiste casa

-Si Aang ¿casa?

-Creo que ya se en donde tengo que buscar para construir, vamos Sokka hay que ir a buscar ha appa

-¿Qué appa? –viajamos en appa no muy lejos de ahí, hay una pequeña isla cerca de la montañas, llegamos y de repente grito -¡Aang son bisontes y lémures! ¡Aang mira!

-Si Sokka

-Oye espera ¿aquí es en donde piensas construir?

-SI

-No este algo lejos

-No Sokka ven, vamos a lo alto

-¡Guau!, se contempla toda la Cuidad, si no está lejos, oye ¿pero como piensas construir?

-Veras será casi una copia del templo del aire de sur.

-¿Qué piensas construir un templo?

-Si, pero en ella viviremos tu hermana, los niños, appa, momo y yo

-¿Qué NIÑOS? –Arqueo mi ceja

-El suspira –si niños

-Después de ese día, varios de los acólitos que se fueron a vivir a Cuidad Republica, se dieron cuenta que Aang estaba ahí, el les planto la idea de la construcción de la isla para que todos vivieran como la nueva generación de los nómadas, ellos claro que aceptado, se van a construir casas para ellos, pero la primera construcción será para que Aang y mi hermana y mi sobrino, vivan hay, junto con los bisontes y lémures encontraros que también ellos tengan descendencia –Ya ha pasado 1-mes que se está construyendo el nuevo templo que Aang lo ha llamado la Isla del Templo del Aire, tanto como mi amada Suki y yo le hemos estamos ayudando en los arreglos y detalles del nuevo hogar para mi hermana y mi sobrino, aquí en Cuidad Republica las cosas han ido bien pero entre Aang y yo tenemos una idea que se necesita un poco mas de disciplina en cuestión de seguridad he tenido en mente para el puesto de jefatura de policía que pienso plantearles a los de consejo mi idea y también que persona seria la indicada para el puesto

-Bien Sokka para quien propones para el puesto de jefatura de policía

-Yo propongo a Toph Bei-Fong

-Sokka a ¡TOPH!

-Si Aang que te parece

-Claro quién mas ella para el puesto en cuestión de disciplina es la primera

-Que bien ahora a la junta –en la junta, con los mas miembros del consejo, tanto como Aang y yo propusimos a Toph yo sé que muchos la conocen, y aceptaron con gusto el nombramiento y yo se que a ella también le va a encantar, Salimos de la junta en eso veo que Aang esta platicando con un muchacho y veo que el le da las gracias voy y me acerco a que se debe la noticia que te puso tan feliz.

-Todo bien Aang

-Sokka si, lo que pasa que el muchacho que vino me ha informado que los muebles que mande hacer para el bebe ya están y que tengo que ir claro a pagar e indicarles en donde me lo tengan que llevar

-¿Qué compraste muebles para bebe?

-SI

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando estaba en Ba-Sing-Se

-Vaya que bien y para cuando vas a ir a pagar

-Primero tengo que ir al banco a ver si es cierto lo que me dijeron los del consejo

-Claro que si, como crees que de donde saque dinero para comprar la casa que tengo

-Bien entonces hay que ir

-Si vamos –ese mismo día fuimos al banco y como le dije a Aang es verdad de lo del dinero, saco lo que tenía que sacar y lo acompañe a que page los muebles y también a verlos y en de verdad que hermoso muebles, mi cuñado les dijo que lo llevaran a la isla del templo de aire, porque él ha estado comprando cosas para la casa, claro asesorándose con Suki y yo, porque también en esa isla la tribu del agua estará presente, Aang me comento que en realidad su casa es una combinación de agua y aire por la mezcla de ambos y si es la verdad son agua y aire haber como sale mi sobrino con esa mezcla, Desde es día paso otra semana más, tengo que hacer algo para que mi hermana y Aang estén juntos, mi padre me mando una carta diciéndome que cree que Katara esta arrepentida pero como es tan orgullosa no dará su brazo a torcer, me acorde que todavía hay unos tratados de la tribu que están pendiente que creo que es el pretexto exacto para ir, claro que Aang también vaya para que hagan las paces porque en todo esto hay un bebe en medio que no tiene la culpa de carácter de mi hermana y lo celoso de mi cuñado , voy con mi amada Suki para que me ayude con mi plan ella está de acuerdo que ellos se arreglen y vamos a buscar a Aang a la Isla para en realidad la casa esta terminada

-¡Aang!

-Sokka, Suki que bueno que vinieron ¿Qué les parece?

-Te felicito Aang te está quedando hermoso

-Gracias Suki

-Aang venimos a decirte que en un par de días vamos a ir a la tribu para unos arreglos que todavía están pendiente y que te parece si nos acompañas.

-Sokka claro que me gustaría acompañarlos la casa ya está terminada son muy mínimos los detalles pero una ya la puede habitar y así podre hablar con tu hermana haber si no me corre

-Veo que Aang traga saliva yo me rio –Pero Aang que te puede pasar que te encierre en el iceberg para que no salgas de ahí

-¡Sokka! –me grita mi esposa

-Cariño es la verdad, mi hermana lo saco de un iceberg y ahora lo querrá encerrar para que no ande de enamorado por ahí

-¡Sokka! Tú sabes bien desde que Sali del iceberg yo me enamore de tu hermana, fue amor a primera vista

-Si tú lo dices

-¡ Sokka! -me vuelven a gritar –ustedes no aguantan nada, pero Aang vas a acompañarnos si o no

-Si Sokka los acompañare y haber que sucede

-Si Pasado mañana regresamos a la Tribu Agua del Sur.

_**Comentarios Sugerencias Mil Gracias.**_


	27. Chapter 27

Avatar Una Historia parte 28 Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Del Aire NO Me Pertenece

_**Capitulo 33:**_

_**Ultimo capitulo es largo y Quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que han comentado o que han leído esta historia y pedirles perdón por los horrores ortográficos de esta historia, los personajes principales muchos los amamos y de seguros algunos quisiéramos haber vivido en Avatar. Gracias de antemano.**_

_**AANG:**_

-Por fin voy a ir a ver a Katara, nomas espero que ella no me corra, Sokka como siempre ha tenido razón, vamos viajando en barco a la tribu claro llevando ha appa y momo con nosotros para que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestra llegada, llegamos a la tribu en la mañana temprano es un viaje de todo un día, en eso que llegamos muchos no se han dado cuenta de nuestra llegada solo Bato que le pedimos el favor que no digiera nada que estoy yo en la tribu.

-Aang piensas ir a buscar a mi hermana de una vez –trago saliva apenas le iba a contestar cuando oímos que nos gritan.

-Sokka, Suki, Aang, ¡Hijos!

-¡Padre!

-¡Hakoda!

-¿Por qué no me avisaron que venían?

-Padre quisimos que fuera una sorpresa

-Hola Hakoda –trago saliva

-Aang hijo como estas

-Suspiro –extrañando a Katara

-el sonríe

-Ella, ellos ¿están bien?

-Se vuelve a reír –bueno no le digas –veo que mira hacia Sokka –y el arquea su ceja

-Díganos Hakoda –le pregunta Suki.

-Engordando tiene una panza que cuando la veas te sorprenderá

-¿Qué no me digas que esta como una foca ballena ártica?

-¡Sokka! que es lo que te dije

-Yo me rasco la cabeza y sonrió

-¿Qué padre?

-Anda ve hijo busca a Katara yo me encargo de appa y de momo, lo único que te pido que le tengas mucha paciencia, porque cuando están embarazadas se vuelven un poquitas locas.

-¿Qué así se ponen todas?

-en eso Suki le da un golpe

-¡ay Suki!

-Hijo tu madre se puso peor cuando estaba embarazada de ti

-Yo sigo tragando saliva y empiezo a sudar de nervios.

-Anda ve Aang que puede pasar que mi hermana ahora si te mate o te encierre en el iceberg.

-¡Sokka! –le gritan

-¿Qué? ustedes no aguantan nada.

-En eso me armo de valor me dirijo a su casa, no mejor entro por la ventana, entro y trato de no hacer ruido en eso oigo que está hablando, pero ¿Con Quién?, trato de escuchar –_yo se bebe que extrañas a tu papi,_ perdóname mi amor por lo que te hice yo también lo extraño y mucho, pero bebe -ella esta platicando con mi bebe en el baño, en eso oigo de nuevo –ya bebe no te muevas tanto hoy amaneciste muy inquieto, -yo sonrió, en eso ciento que viene, tengo que esconderme o ya se en donde, la veo que sale del baño pero guau como ha crecido mi bebe dentro de ella en eso vuelve a decir –sabes bebe ya faltan 3-meses para que te tenga en mis brazos -¿Qué 3-meses? En eso.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Quién es? ¡Voy a gritar!

-¡Katara! No, no grites por favor –ella se sorprende

-¡Aang! …

-¡Hola cariño! –en eso ella se pone su bata y se voltea.

-¿Qué, que haces aquí?

-Cariño, yo, veras, te extraño, katara por favor regresa conmigo que no ves que no puedo vivir sin ti, amor regresa –se lo digo llorando

-Aang… yo, yo

-En eso ella empieza a llorar –Aang perdóname yo sé que no debí de tratarte así, lo que pasa es que me sentía como un estorbo y como lo que paso haya sido mi culpa.

-Amor no llores –yo corro abrazarla ella acepta mi abrazo, en eso ella agarra mi mano y la pone en su vientre ¿Qué es esto? ¡Katara el bebe!

-Si Aang nuestro bebe se mueve

-yo lloro de emoción me agacho y siento una ligera patada y le digo –bebe ¡soy papa! –y me responde con otra patada -¡Katara!

-Si Aang el bebe sabe quién eres

-La miro, la beso en eso ella responde a mis besos es tan dulce tan apasionado que nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Aang… ella suspira

-Ya amor Katara cariño –trago saliva –quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo.

-¿A dónde?

-Me rasco la cabeza, veras cariño te acuerdas en donde encontramos a los bisontes y lémures

-Claro que me acuerdo.

-Ese lugar es una isla

-¿Isla?

-Si Katara que ya le nombre como la Isla del Templo del Aire.

-Aang pero me imagino que ahí van a vivir los Nómadas Aire.

-Cariño te recuerdo que tú perteneces a los Nómadas Aire. –En eso veo que acaricia su vientre –cariño acuérdate lo que hablamos que nuestro bebe es mitad aire y agua –la abrazo en eso vuelvo a sentir que el bebe nuevamente de mueve -¿te duele?

-¿Qué? No Aang, no duele

-Ella me sonríe, y yo mas la vuelvo a besar nos separamos –cuando nos vamos-le digo

-Ella sonríe –cuando tú quieras.

-En eso grito -si vas a veras Katara te va a gustar nuestra casa.

-¡NUESTRA!

-Si cariño nuestra

-Aang y quien más va a vivir

-Nosotros y los acólitos

-¿Ellos vivirán con nosotros?

-Ellos tendrán sus propias casas viviremos todos en la isla pero independiente de ellos.

-O, entonces tendremos privacidad

-Si cariño mucha privacidad para que vuelvas a gritar –en eso me da un golpe ¿Qué Si-Fu? –Sonrió –ambos gritaremos –veo que se pone roja –le susurro, cariño me puedes enseñar tu panza –le digo con toda mi cara roja.

-¡No Aang!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque mi padre está abajo y no quiero que nos escuche

-Cariño tu padre no esta

-¡Como que no está!

-"o ya la regué" –lo que pasa –en eso tocan a la puerta. –Katara va abrir en eso entran Sokka.

-Hermanita, hola Aang

-Ella voltea y nos ve ¡Haber que está pasando aquí!

-O no aquí vamos otra vez. –trago saliva

-Suspira -saben mejor bajemos, tengo varias tartas de frutas

-¿Qué tartas? ¿Qué no hay comida? –Grita Sokka

- en eso entra Suki –y ambas se abrazan –oímos que gritan – ¡si queremos tartas! –Es Hakoda –todos bajamos katara nos sirve tartas en eso

-Oye Katara porque hiciste tantas tartas

-Sokka -le grita Hakoda

-Si ya se padre.

-Bien Aang cuéntale a mi padre lo que me estabas diciendo.

-Trago saliva –yo este –a Hakoda le cuento todo lo de la isla y está feliz con la idea.

-Que bueno que piensen tener su propia casa pero recuerden todos que esta siempre será su casa hijos

-Gracias le decimos todos.

-Cae la noche, ahora esta vez me quedo en su casa y en su cama me siento como si fuera nuestra primera noche, bueno en eso veo que sale del de baño ¡Hola! –Le digo todo rojo -¡Hola! Ella me dice tímidamente, Y delante de mí deja caer su bata, mis ojos se abren ante bello espectáculo –suspiro -¡que hermosa eres! –Ella se sonroje ante mi cumplido –yo levanto las sabanas para que se acueste conmigo –le susurro- cariño porque no te quitas tu camisón –le digo

-No Aang

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué parezco una foca ballena?

-¿Qué? Al contrario estas más hermosa que nunca que no ves que llevas nuestro amor dentro de ti

-en eso ella se quita su camisón –suspiro de verdad Si-Fu que hermosa eres.

-Aang…

-Ven acuéstate conmigo, pero con cuidado amor, la abrazo en eso acaricio su vientre – ¿como a crecido nuestro bebe verdad?

-Si como ella ha crecido

-Mis ojos se abren a lo que acabo de escuchar –Katara dijiste ¡ELLA!- la volta para mirarla a los ojos

-Si Aang es… una niña

-La beso y beso su vientre

-¡Katara!, mi corazón se acaba de dividir en dos

-¿Como que en dos?-

-Si una mitad te pertenece y la otra a kya

-Dijiste ¡KYA!

-Si amor, se lo prometí a tu madre.

-¡A mi madre! –Como Aang

-Cuando creí que las había perdido, fui a mundo de los espíritus y me encontré con tu madre y fue ella que me dijo que tu, más bien ustedes no estaban ahí y le prometo que a nuestra hija se llamaría como ella Kya

-Aang …

-Ya cariño –le acaricio su vientre siento tanta alegría que Kya reacciona a mi caricia

-Cariño…

-Si amor

-Tu sabia que es niña –me lo dice volteándome a ver –Más o menos –Como que más o menos –me dice arqueando su ceja –suspiro –

-¿Qué pasa Aang?

-Veras cariño, hay algo que te tengo que decir

-Es …Algo malo

-Le sonrió –No más bien es parte de nuestro futuro.

-¿Nuestro futuro?

-Si, veras, después de nuestra primera noche, entre al mundo de los espíritus y me encontré con los Avatares anteriores a Mi a Yue y a Gyatson.

-¿Te encontraste con ellos?

-Si amor me dijeron que vamos a tener tres hijos

-¿Qué tres?

-Si cariño dos-Maestros y Un-No-Maestro de los maestros uno es Maestro Agua y el otro

-¡Maestro Aire!

-Sonrió –Si cariño Maestro Aire

-¡Aang que vamos hacer con tantos niños!

-Katara no son tantos, tantos hubieran sido doce.

-¿Qué doce? No me digas que querías tantos niños

-No solamente seis

-¿Qué seis?

-Bueno cariño es un decir –ambos reímos- -nos volvemos a besar para disfrutar de nuestro amor para hacer el amor deberas ella es mi complemento mi otra mitad que sin ella no puedo vivir, ni creo que pudiera sobrevivir. De ese día estuvimos dos días más y regresamos rumbo a Cuidad Republica, Sokka y Suki decidieron quedarse unos días más -¡Katara mira cariño nuestra casa! La isla del templo del aire

-Aang que hermosa, es casi como la del templo del aire del sur.

-Llegamos, ayudo a Katara a bajar lo bueno que a esta hora no hay acólitos trabajando, entramos –con cuidado amor despacio –le digo a mi esposa

-Aang no estoy enferma sino ¡embarazada!

-Yo sonrió y le doy un ligero beso, en eso entramos a la casa –ven cariño quiero mostrarte el cuarto de Kya de nuestra Hija

-Aang … es hermoso, que hermosos muebles.

-Sonrió –que bueno que te guste

-Ella me da un gran beso cuando –creo que a la cunita le falta algo –me dice -veo de que su bolsa saca una colchita toda bordada con los símbolos del aire y del agua y la pone en la cuna –ahora falta que ella está aquí –si cariño solo falta que nuestra Kya está aquí, en eso la abrazo siento que ella se mueve –creo que Kya está feliz –le digo

-Si ella está feliz.

-Ven cariño vamos a nuestra habitación –entramos- Aang gracias- me vuelve a dar otro beso pero ahora lo hago que se alargue sonreímos la abrazo –y bien cariño si hay algo que no te gusta lo podemos cambiar –le digo

-No Aang todo está perfecto

-Sonrió en eso vamos a la cocina para comer algo, cuando ella suspira creo que es de cansancio

-Cariño esta cansada verdad

-Un poco Kya pesa sabes

-Sonrió sabes hay que ir a descansar -nos dirigimos hacia nuestra recamara la ayuda a recostarse ella pone su cabeza hacia arriba de mi pecho en eso disfruto acariciando su vientre porque estoy tan fascinado con los movimientos que Kya hace

-Aang..

-Si Cariño

-Sabes… tengo un antojo

-¿Qué?

-No te asustes

-Ha y que se te antoja –me rasco la cabeza –veo que ella se levante se acerca hacia a mí, me susurra -¡tu! –sonrió –bueno si es así, yo también tengo un antojo –se me acerca mas –si- la abrazo le doy un ligero beso –le digo –tu –ambos sonreímos y disfrutamos nuestro amor , acariciándonos, tocándonos disfrutando nuestro amor, de nuestro cuerpo, porque hay que estrenas nuestro nuevo hogar. –Ya ha pasado más de un mes que estamos aquí he estado organizando una fiesta para que quede oficialmente nombrada la isla, como la isla del templo del aire que todos nuestros amigos han decidido venir y también personas importantes de las naciones del reino tierra, fuego y de Cuidad Republica –en la fiesta todo es armonía como siempre Katara fue la madrina de Honor en cortar el listón ya la isla pertenece a los Nómadas Aires si ya pertenece a una de las cuatro naciones en eso veo a Gran-Gran y deseo comentarle algo más bien pedirle un gran favor

–Gran-

- Dime Aang

-Sabe me gustaría si pudiera venir a vivir una temporada con nosotros ya que se acerque la fecha que el bebe Nazca –"no he querido decir que vamos a tener una niña porque Katara no quiere que nadie sepa sino hasta que ya está en nuestros brazos"

-Claro Aang quien más que yo para recibir a bisnieta

¿Qué usted sabe que es niña?

-No, pero presiento porque su Madre se puso así de histérica cuando está embarazada de Katara.

-Sonrió y trago saliva –De esa noche pasaron los 2-meses muy rápido y en el equinoccio de verano, salgo a meditar cuando ciento unos pasos sonrió es Katara me abraza por la espalda y me susurra –Sabes que a partir de hoy faltan 2-semana para que Kya está aquí con nosotros-¿Qué 2-semanas? –me volteo le doy un beso a su vientre y de veras como Kya ha crecido –Kya ya falta poco para tenerte en mis brazos- ciento que ella se mueve más –ambos nos reímos –a los 2-dias nos llego una carta de Zuko que va a venir a Ciudad Republica que va organizar una fiesta que toda la Cuidad estar presente, ya han pasaron los 2-dias pero desde que Katara me dijo que falta poco para que Kya está aquí la he visto mas cansada, agotada y casi no duerme , le he preguntando qué le pasa, que si se siente mal, pero me dice que la niña está más inquieta y patea mas fuerte, aunque estoy un poco asustado ante el acontecimiento pero estoy realmente feliz ansioso porque por fin voy a ser PAPA, llego el día de la fiesta de Zuko –cariño ya estas lista –Si Aang ya casi –Bueno deja ir a sacar a appa , en eso saco appa de su establo espero a que salga para ayudarle pero se está tardando demasiado voy adentro de la casa -le grito -¡Katara! ya hay que irnos cuando la veo que sale de nuestra habitación toda asustada –Cariño – cuando veo de repente que su vestido se moja volteo a verla que está en shock -¿Qué pasa Katara? –Aang creo que no voy a ir a la fiesta -¿Qué porque? –Le digo -¿Por qué Kya ya va a nacer? -¿Qué? – ¡SI AANG! –En eso salgo de la casa corro para ver si veo algún acolito para que nos ayude pero no hay nadie, nadie, estamos solos, yo no puedo ayudarla, yo no sé nada de recibir bebes lo único que recuerdo fue aquella ves que ayudamos aquel matrimonio en el paso de la serpiente, pero fue Katara la que se encargo de todo yo no hice nada, en eso me inclino lloro que hago cuando de repente ¡ROKU! –Aang tu puedes ya lo has hecho antes -¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? –Aang acuérdate que tu soy yo y yo soy tu, no eres el primero que ha vivido esta situación ¡Roku tu! –Si Aang –Me armo de valor hago una bola aire y me dirijo a la casa Katara, Katara amor en donde estas –le grito

-Aang… estoy en nuestra habitación

-Entro el encuentro tirada respirando profundo y quejándose de dolor

-Aang … pensé que me habías dejado

-Amor perdóname, pero ya estoy aquí, Katara estamos solos yo no sé nada de recibir bebes, tendrás que decirme cómo voy a recibir a Kya –veo que ella respira más profundo al dolor

-AANG…. Ayúdame a ir a la cama

-La trato de cargar cuando –no no me cargues ayúdame a llegar por favor

-La ayudo a pararse, la dejo en la cama, le pongo todos los cojines para que este cómoda, respiro –ahora que hago –Ella respira más profundo cuando –ve por agua, por toallas y trae mi equipo de curación –le doy un beso y hago lo que ella me dijo –listo y ahora- le digo-

-Hay que esperar a que ella corone para que la puedas atrapar, ya que ella allá salido ay que cortarle el cordón umbilical, la atas con un nudo le metes tu dedo en su boca para que respire, para que llore

-¿Qué? ¡Tiene que llorar! –ella vuelve a respirar profundo ante otro contracción –Si… Aang , luego le das un baño con agua tibia y hay que arroparla para que este calientita –vuelve ella a respirar otra vez – ¡Katara! –Vamos a estar bien Aang –le doy una ligera sonrisa. –ya es muy noche un rato mas casi amanece y Kya todavía aun no nace veo a mi esposa agotada, cansada que ya me entraron los nervios tengo tanto temor de perderlas que esto es una agonía que no quiero que sufra que con todo gusto cambiaria yo en su lugar, pero tengo que tener valor fortaleza para ella y de repente me agarra de mi mano –Aang… gracias por amarme- no al contrario amor, gracias a ti –Aang… Aang... -¿Qué pasa Katara? –Creo que ahora si ya viene -¿Por qué lo dices? -¿Por qué siento que me estoy partiendo en dos? –cuando ella grita más fuerte, voy a checarla y que es lo que veo la cabeza de Kya saliendo –le grito- un poco mas Katara, casi sale, me maravillo ante el momento –Katara empuja mas- ella grita pero dice mi nombre, en eso sale una nueva vida ha esta mundo, la vida que hemos creado, en eso –te tengo Kya- ¡KATARA SI ES UNA NIÑA!-le grito -Lloro de felicidad ante este nuevo ser que tengo, hago lo que ella me dijo, y ella llora, ya KYA ya mi amor papi te tiene, nadie te va a ser daño, estas en los brazos de papi, voy a darle un baño, con mi fuego control caliento el agua y poco a poco la voy bañando, la contemplo de verdad hija mía eres tan hermosa como mami, le grito a Katara -Cariño ella es tan hermosa como tu- en eso la seco o no, se me acabaron las toallas a ya se mi toga, aunque ella es Maestra Agua yo se que tiene mi espíritu, la ropo en eso me dispongo a llevársela cuando veo a katara tumbada en la cama, me asusto, Katara amor, me acerco a la cama siento un miedo -¡KATARA! - Ella reacciona, Amor Kya está aquí -¡KYA! –Si cariño nuestra hija, en eso la ayuda acoplarse a la cama le paso a la niña en eso ella trata de destaparla ¿que hacer Katara? -¿quiero saber si esta completa? –me sorprende con la emoción no vi si le faltaba algo –Katara ella está bien –Si Aang, ella es Hermosa mírala –me acerco a contemplarla si es hermosa

–Sabes Aang tiene tu nariz

-en eso me acerco sonrió

-También tiene tu boca

-Me la acerco en eso Katara y yo nos damos un beso, no más me falta que tenga mis orejas porque ahora si la desgracie.

-Aang ella es perfecta.

-Si Katara es perfecta, en eso como si quiere abrir sus ojos cuando ¿quieres ir a paseo trineo con migo? –le digo

-Oye pero tú me invitaste a mi primero

-Si Katara pero ahora te toca a nuestra hija ir conmigo –de repente empieza a llorar-Katara que tiene Kya no me digas que está enferma o que le duele algo.

-Aang creo que tiene hambre

-¿HAMBRE?

-Si ayúdame a bajar el tirante del camisón

-Le ayudo en eso ella saca su pecho acerca a Kya y ella como un instinto abre su boquita y lo acepta cuando

-¡HAY!

-¡Te duele! ¡Te esta lastimando! –ella se sonroja

-No Aang lo que pasa es que se ciento diferente cuando tu lo haces.

-¡KATARA! No delante de nuestra niña.

-Acaricio su cabecita en eso ella con su manita agarra uno de mis dedos lloro de felicidad, veo que Katara también llora, le doy un beso en su boca y su frente –Katara ahora si somos una familia

-Si Aang ahora si

-En eso las abrazos Kya termina de comer ahora si vamos a dormir los tres cuando apenas me estaba acomodando abrazar bien a Katara

-Aang cariño te pido un favor.

-Si lo que quieras amor.

-Se buen papi y ve al cuarto de la niña por pañales, ropita y su colchita

-¿Qué pasa Katara?

-Ella sonríe -no lo adivinas

-¡No! –suspira- ella acaba de comer adivina lo que acaba de entrar por su boquita por donde crees que salió –me sonrojo al saber que hizo mi pequeña., voy al cuarto de Kya pero de qué color, claro rosa, en eso a Katara le traigo todo cuando ella le quita mi toga –Aang pon tu toga en la ropa sucia -¿Por qué Katara? –No lo adivinas- ¡Kya! –si- en eso veo como la limpia y le va poniendo su ropita veo que ella sonríe, ¡me sonríe! y le sonríe a Katara la acomoda y me pide que la tape con la colchita y ahora si vamos a dormir –le digo –si Aang si Ahora si los tres a dormir- le doy un beso a kya en su cabecita y a mi esposa en su boca las abrazos y damos bienvenido al sueño , cuando oigo que grita, despierto y Katara también despierta por los gritos y hacen que Kya se asuste y empieza a llorar –Ya Kya, ya- le digo –en eso Katara la esta arrullando cuando vuelven a gritar –me enojo quien será –Katara deja ir a ver quién es –ella asiente – en eso tocan mas fuete –les grito- ¡HAY VOY! –Y cuando abro los veo a todos

-Hola Aang

-¿Qué, que hacen aquí?

-Tú ¿Que crees? ¡No fueron a mi fiesta!

-Zuko veras –cuando Toph dice

-Cállense todos –en eso se oye el llanto de Kya –todos se sorprenden y les digo- Zuko por eso no pudimos ir

-Cuando Nació

-Casi amaneciendo Hakoda

-Puedo pasar

-Sonrió –claro que puede pasar a ver a su nieta

-¿Qué NIÑA?

-Si Sokka niña

-¿Qué te dije? Ahora a pagar Concejal

-En eso abro la puerta cariño tenemos visitas

-¡PADRE! –

-¡KATARA! Hija no puedo creer que mi niña ya tenga una niña

-Padre deseas cargar a tu nieta a Kya

-¡KYA! Hija Con todo gusto cargo a mi pequeña KYA.

-En eso Hakoda carga a nuestra niña cuando veo que Sokka se le acerca, me mira y vuelve a ver a la niña.

-¿Qué te pasa Sokka?

-Yo diría que la niña es Aang

-¿Qué?

-Mírenla no más le falta los tatuajes y que este calva para que sea Aang en niña.

-¡Sokka!

-Déjenlo no si sentirme ofendido o alagado.- Después de ese día estuvieron todos por 2-semana y el tiempo llego para que todos regresáramos a la vida normal estamos Katara Kya en mis brazos despidiéndonos de Hakoda Gran-Gran y del Maestro Pakku en eso le digo –Ahora si por fin solo- Aang –Ya lo sé cariño es un decir –ella me sonríe y veo que Kya también en eso se me viene a la mente algo -¿Qué pasa Aang? –Katara te acuerdas cuando encontramos a momo en el templo del aire de sur –si- veras Appa, Momo y yo éramos los últimos pertenecientes al templo de los nómadas aire–si Aang ¿Qué pasa con eso? –Veras ahora nuestra Hija Kya pertenece aquí a este templo una nueva generación de nómadas aires –Pero Aang Kya es Maestra Agua –Yo lo sé cariño pero su espíritu es de un nómada aire y Yo se que ella es el principio de los NOMADAS AIRES.

_**Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y espero sus comentario tantos buenos como malos y quiero informarles que los estoy amenazando con otra historia una corta y otra algo larga como esta espero subirla pronto, y de ante mano muchas gracias a todos. **_


End file.
